When They Strive to Change What is to Come I
by HopeInHell
Summary: If given the chance to change it all before it even began would you? The three true marauders read the first Harry Potter book. Several other characters will come in later. Now includes SS and RB Rated T due to slight language. R
1. How it Begins

Hello there! I've seen various people do these and I always find myself thinking _'no they should have said that'_ or _'I don't think that so-and-so would react that way'_ and more commonly _'I want so-and-so to join them!'_ so I decided to do my own... it's probably not the best, though I hope it will be good and everyone enjoys reading it. Suggestions are always most welcome and I adore reviews.

... OH! and as to my other stories which you may or may not have read... I deeply regret to inform you that they are on hold for a unknown amount of time. I know where I want to go with them I just can't seem to get them there and it's just making my so frustrated! Hmph! Rest assured that they are not abandoned though. I promise to finish them eventually. I do have several one-shots that I would love if you all went and read as well :)

umm... I know I'm forgetting something... ah yes : _I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

No without further delay I present to you: **_When They Strive to Change What is to Come. _**Read and Review

* * *

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!!!!!!!!!" SPLASH!

"Gah!" THUMP!

"Wait, James! Stop, I was just messing around with you. Ah! Don't! God damn it, James, put me down!"

Remus Lupin watched in amusement as his friends ran around the empty common room. It was the first day of winder holidays and the three boys were the only ones from Gryfindor who stayed. Not a lot of people wanted to be away from the family in thesehard time. Remus had decided to remain behind as he and his father had been getting into constant fights every time they were in two meters of each other, James becausehis parents were ill and not up to having two obnoxious teenagers in the house, and Sirius hated his family and now lived with James, so where James went he had no choice but to follow or, in this case, stay.

Remus laughed as a soaking wet James magicked Sirius out of his badly chosen hiding place, behind a small chair, and hung him upside down.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sirius roared, struggling for the ground.

"Hm... Okay!" James let go of the spell quickly, and his best friend crashed painfully into the floor.

"I hate you." Sirius mumbled into the carpet.

James merely laughed and walked over to let the dog animagus up.

"Damn it, James you dropped me on a book!" he complained rubbing his stomach. Remus rolled his eyes at his two friends as he walked over to them. He picked up the book a glanced at it curiously.

It was rather small if you were to compare it to one of their text books and it was quite obviously in brand new condition. The front and back of it were blank though on the spine was written: Rowling, Year 1, and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _'Harry Potter...'_

"Hey Prongs?" Remus asked curiously and James looked up from his wresting match with their other friend. "Do you have a relative named Harry?"

"Nope." James said popping the 'p'. "Not that I know of at least. Why?"

Remus handed him the book and James' eyebrows went up as he read the spin. "Harry Potter," he mumbled opening it. A slip of paper fell from the binding and Padfoot, still on the floor, reached over and grabbed it. He then read it out loud.

_Dear Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs._

_I'm pleased the book has caught enough of your attention for you to open it. This may be hard for you to believe but the book one of you now holds in your hands is a book from the future. Yes that is right it is about James' son, Harry James Potter. He is quite famous in his time and even the Muggles know his story. Though, as fame is not everything, I feel young Harry has been greatly wronged so I am giving you the chance to know his story and change it. Now there is a few rules to the reading of this book:_

_1. All reading is to be done together and out of public eye._

_2. In the future you will be required to fetch others in your reading. You will fetch whoever I request promptly and without to much complaint. Not everyone will be to your liking._

_3. Unless I request it no one is to know of the books. Therefore you will attend breakfast, lunch, dinner, and all classes as normal so no one will become suspcious. Homework will also need to be completed as before._

_4. As some of the people joining you will not be to your liking you are not allowed to use magic on anyone in any way, shape, or form._

_If any of the rules above are broken then the book will disappear for twenty-four hours and shall be returned to you only if the problem is resolved. If the problem is not resolved or there is no way to resolve it then your memories will be wiped and you will leave yourselves, and Harry, to your fates._

_I wish you a happy reading._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_A Friend._

_P.S. There are six more remaining books after this._

The boys looked at each other as Moony and Prongs joined Padfoot on the floor. Remus took the book back from James and smiled. "Shall I?"

Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and made themselves comfortable as their friend opened the book and read:

**The Boy Who Lived.**

_

* * *

_

The Next Chapter Will Be Up When I Finish Editing. Whenever That Will Be.

_HOPEINHELL_


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Hello again :D Here is the first real chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy.

BTW I will be adding two characters after the third or fourth chapter. I need help deciding so your choices are:

Severus Snape (S): He's important for all of the books and... I rather like his character and as I haven't gotten the chance to write him yet I look forward to it.

Lily Evans (G): Harry's Mum. Nough said. I don't really won't to bring her in now though as she is quite clearly at home with her family but I guess I could have her say she got in a fight with her sister so to keep the peace she came back. Maybe, I'll have to really think about it.

Regulas Black (S): The only reason I really want him is cause, like Severus, I like the idea of his character and I want the chance to write him. Black brother bonding should be fun.

Alice ? (Neville's mother) (H): I like Neville and his parents should get to know him too, don't ya think?

Frank Longbottom (G): Same as above. Though if you want him I'll need a reason for him to be coming back to Hogwarts as he is also with his family.

Someone else: Give me a name and reason please. **_NO_** Dumbldore. I don't like Dumbldore so I won't write him. (At least not for now.)

Just tell me what you think in a review and give me your reason kay :D. Everyone above is coming in anyways but I'll only add two more for this book.

umm... I know I'm forgetting something... ah yes : _I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

**

* * *

**

**The Boy Who Lived **

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"If you let me read, I'm sure we'll find out," Remus said irritated. "Don't interrupt"

"Fine, I'll be good." Sirius pouted.

Remus rolled his eyes, obviously not believing him, yet he continued anyway.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

"They sound interesting," Sirius said sarcastically, ignoring the glare Remus gave him.

"Strange and mysterious things make life fun!" James exclaimed shaking his head at the silly Muggles.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Sounds like a good man," Sirius said jokingly.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"She sound lovely," James snorted.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"He's probably a brat," Sirius said.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"What's wrong with the Potter's, I mean beside this git," Sirius said smacking James on the back of his head. "They're the best."

"Hey," James protested.

"What, you don't think your family the best?" Sirius smirked at him.

"I'm not a git," James pouted.

Remus glared at both of them. "We'll never get done if you two keep this up!"

"Sorry, Moony. We'll be good." They chorused.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's not nice," James said, he didn't have any siblings but he always thought it would be nice. "And that's my wife they're talking about too!

"I know the poor women." Sirius mumbled quietly.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"Good, I wouldn't want to be like you," James said. "And that's not a real word."

Remus growled softly and James mumbled a apology.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"See, he is a brat," Sirius stated triumphantly.

"Like that was hard to guess," Remus muttered before continuing reading.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"Why is there an owl…"

"Sirius, shut up," Remus said, immediately causing the boy to cease talking.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Brat," Sirius said smugly before he caught Remus glare and stopped. He didn't like to admit it, but his friend often scared the crap out of him.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. **

"Bet it's an Animagus," James said.

"I bet it's McGonagall," Sirius said.

"Why would McGonagall be there?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged at her, "I don't know, but I bet it's her."

"Fine, I bet two Galleons it's not her," James said.

"Cool," Sirius grinned cockily.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. **

"I think this man is going to go crazy," Sirius said. "Not that that would be so bad."

"No, it would probably make him a right side nicer," Remus said. "Now hush up."

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"What's so wrong with that?" James asked.

"Muggles don't generally wear cloaks," Sirius answered, gaining to surprised looks. "What? I took Muggle Studies."

"And you paid attention?" Remus asked. "Amazing."

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius said.

Remus smiled and closed the book.

"What are you doing?" James asked. "We aren't done reading Moony." Remus pointed to his lips and then at Sirius.

Sirius scowled. "That isn't what I meant and you know it, asshole," he said, saying the last bit under his breath.

Remus laughed and reopened the book. "I heard that by the way Paddy."

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"I wonder what happened." James said.

"I don't know, but it's something big," Remus commented.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"_Gasp! _Someone is different then me! How dare he!" Sirius mocked.

"Sirius..." Remus looked at him warningly.

"Right, sorry."

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. **

"Man, Muggles would do anything not to notice us," Remus said smiling fondly.

"Don't go turning into Arthur now Moony!" James chuckled. His parents had gotten him and the rest of the marauders to babysit for Arthur and Molly over the summer. They had all learned of his odd fascination with muggles.

Remus just rolled his eyes and continued.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"That's not good," Remus interrupted himself. "They will notice that."

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Wow..." Sirius said dryly. "Such a kind man."

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"I'm sure that will help tons," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Remus said, warningly.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

**" — yes, their son, Harry —" **

"What Happened?" James asked nervously.

Sirius and Remus shrugged, feeling a little worried about their friend. Remus shook his head to clear negative thoughts and continued.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

"Yes he's dead," Sirius shouted.

"It's an expression Sirius," Remus said warily, he didn't like it when people yelled. He was also getting very annoyed with all of the interruptions. At this rate it would take all of Christmas break just to read this book.

"I knew that." He said, rolling his eyes. "Can't blame me for being hopeful."

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

"Man, what's got his knickers in a twist?" James asked.

**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.**

"There's nothing new there," Sirius commented.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was **_**called Harry. **

"He doesn't even know his nephew's name," Remus exclaimed. "That's awful!"

James nodded his head in agreement, looking slightly peeved.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"As if," James said. "Those are horrible names."

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that… **

"There is nothing wrong with my wife," James said angrily.

"Sure there is!" Sirius said brightly. "She married you, didn't she? Something must be messed up in her head then, mate."

James growled at him softly.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks… **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"Oh no, that poor person. They're lucky he didn't squish him."

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! **

"What!?"

"He's gone, he's finally gone," Remus said smiling.

"No wondered everyone has gone mental," James said brightly.

"Wow..." Sirius mumbled happily. "He's gone... wow..."

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arm fit," Sirius said, laughing.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"That's just sad," Sirius said looking like the man had killed his dog. "Life just isn't life without imagination."

"Yeah, but what would you expect from a guy like Dursley?" James said.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"Ah good, McGonagall is still there," Sirius said.

"It's not McGonagall," James protested.

"We'll see," Sirius said smugly.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

James looked a little worried when it mentioned markings and Sirius continued to look at him smugly.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That's not going to work," Sirius said in singsong voice.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"You might as well pay up now, it has to be her," Sirius stated. James just grumbled but he was starting to think his annoying friend was right.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

**"**_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

**"**_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"He is putting the pieces together," Remus said uncomfortably. "And if this idiot can do it, I hate to think what he other Muggles are thinking."

"Yeah but he knows about us Moony," James said. "I'm sure everything will be fine, muggles tend to over look the obvious answer when it comes to magic."

"Yeah! And 'sides you can't blame everyone for acting the way they are." Sirius added. "Voldermort is gone!"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

James looked angry at this and muttered under his breath, "yeah well I'm sure we pretend you don't exist either."

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

**"**_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… **_**her **_**crowd." **

"Her crowd, what's that suppose to mean?" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"I think it means witches and wizards," Remus answered.

"I knew that," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Then would you mind not interrupting me," Remus smirked.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"Like I would name my son Howard."

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Is not." James protested. "Harry is a very good name."

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **

"Stupid Muggle."

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. **

"It's heeer!" Sirius sang.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them**_**… **

**How very wrong he was. **

"I don't like the sound of that," Remus said.

"Why not, they deserved to be troubled?" Sirius said, thinking of various ideas of how to best do so.

"I just have a bad feeling," he said. "And think about it, if this book is about Prong's son why is it talking about his Muggle in-laws?"

James and Sirius exchanged worried looks.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Has to be her, no cat sits that still," Sirius said.

James pouted.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"Well duh," Sirius said unable to stop himself. "I'm sure everyone knows that."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not Muggles, Sirius."

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

"Pay up, Prongs," Sirius said holding out his hand. James sighed, but he didn't bother to argue and just handed over the money with a sad look on his face.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

"Cool, I want one!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, me too!" James added.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Guys..." he said warningly.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

"Yes!" Sirius cheered.

"I already paid you, you git, we knew it was her," James said moodily, he hated to lose.

"I know, but know we know for sure," Sirius said annoyingly cheerful.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

"Who else would it be?" Sirius scoffed.

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

"No one asked you to be there," Sirius said.

"Sirius will you stop!" Remus said. "I would like to finish this book before Christmas break ends! After all, we still have six more books to go after this."

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

"They were being a bit careless," James said, receiving a glare by Remus. He just stuck his tongue out at the sandy hair boy.

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"I always liked him, he was a friend of my dad's," James said. "Though I've got to admit he doesn't have any sense at all.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"Eleven years," Remus muttered.

"Just four more then." Sirius said, in a quiet tone.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **

"Good," James said and his friends nodded.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?"

**"A **_**what**_**?" **

Sirius looked both shocked and disgusted. "Oh god! I just thought like Minnie!"

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —" **

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

"It is rather silly for people to be afraid of the name." Remus pointed out.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of." **

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"Only because he is too noble to use them," Sirius said.

**"Only because you're too — well —**_**noble **_**to use them." **

"Make it stop!" His friends just laughed at him.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"Ew..." Sirius and James moaned.

Remus shook his head. "Grow up, idiots."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

"No, what?" Sirius said hopping up and down; he didn't like suspense.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

**"What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

Remus stopped and started to shake. The book fell from his hands with a dull thud. Sirius started to shake his head and James went deathly pale.

"No no no no no..." Sirius moaned.

James looked at his friends, his two very best friends, the boys he considered to be his brothers. _'Please god, don't let the next line be what I think it is. Please.' _He shook off his pain and looked at the sandy haired werewolf. "Go on, Remus."

Remus nodded and grabbed the book and numbly read what he knew was coming.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**." **

"Damn it!" Sirius yelled, jumping up, tears streaming down his face. "You can't leave me Prongs! I need you!" Remus nodded tears of his own escaped his eyes and fell down into his lap. Sirius looked at the wolf sadly. "We both need you."

James smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Padfoot, you too Moony. I wouldn't if I had a choice..."

Remus smiled back at him, though with visibly more pain. "We know Prongs."

Sirius shook his head. "I won't let it happen! I swear Prongs, I won't let you leave me!" He joined his friends in the sad smiles and added, "you're our brother. What would we do without you?"

The boys sat quietly for a few minutes. After awhile James looked and smiled. "Remus... you said Lily didn't you?"

Remus quickly checked the book again careful not to read the full sentence. He laughed. "Yeah I did. Congrats bro."

"Yeah!" Sirius said with forced happiness. "You finally caught her."

James shook his head. "It's kinda weird to think of a girl that I have loved, though she hated me, since second year and am just getting used to calling my girlfriend as my future wife." His smile faded a bit as he realized this meant that Lily was going to die too. "Keep going now, Remus."

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"It looks like she really cares," James said softly.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. **

James growled, "you leave my son alone!"

Remus and Sirius both look very angry too. "Touch him and we'll kill you." Remus said in a dangerous tone.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." **

"Merlin… my son destroyed Voldemort." James said in shock.

"Amazing. The down fall of one of the most powerful wizards in history is due to a infant." Sirius laughed. "Man sucks to be him."

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

**"It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yeah I'd like to know that too," Remus said what the other two were thinking.

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

"Bet he knows," Sirius said. "He always knows things like that, but he never shares."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?" **

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"What!?"

"No way in hell is my son staying there," James said.

"I don't want my godson anywhere near that man," Sirius shouted. "And I doubt his _lovely _wife will be much better."

**"You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A letter? You think you can explain this in a letter!" Remus exclaimed. "Come on Dumbledore, you're smarter than that!"

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"It seems that you think a lot like McGonagal, Remus," Sirius said. Remus ignored him and kept on reading.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!" **

"I bet," Remus said. "Now I think I see why Dumbledore doesn't want him to be around. It would turn anyone's head to be that famous, and seeing as how his father is an attention seeking git, I could see Dumbledore's precaution."

"Hey!" James said.

"Prongs, he only said the truth," Sirius laughed.

"Your one to talk, Padfoot," James pouted. "You like the attention more than I do. 'Sides I'm not even all that bad this year."

"Only because Lily keeps you calm." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Hmph."

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"He better not be," Remus said seriously. "He'd scar the poor boy."

**"Hagrid's bringing him." **

**"You think it —**_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," James said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

"Cool, I'm like Dumbledore!" James beamed.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing, Dumbledore mental," Sirius said, causing Remus to laugh.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Cool, I want one!" Both James and Sirius said.

"I bet it mine," Sirius said, he looked at James but he just shook his head.

"I'm not going to bet you again," James said.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Not a chance," Remus said.

"Fine." Sirius pouted.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Why was he holding blankets?" Sirius asked.

"It's Harry you idiot!" James said.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Told you," Sirius said smugly.

"Didn't doubt ya buddy."

**"No problems, were there?" **

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Ah, his first scar... to bad it's for something like this." Sirius said sadly.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

All three boys looked as if they could have lived without knowing that.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

"I take offense to that," Sirius huffed angrily.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"Hold on a minute, they just left him on the doorstep!" James said indignantly. "I can't believe that."

"That is pretty bad," Remus said not quite believing the headmaster could do something so... stupid.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"He'll need it..." James muttered sadly. "My poor son."

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… **

"God damn brat," Sirius growled

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

Remus looked up at Sirius and James. They were both pale and obviously deep in thought of what they had just read. "That's the end of the chapter, guys," he said gently, standing up. "Maybe we should go eat and think about this for awhile, kay?"

The two animaguses looked at each, nodded, and the three friends all stood up and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

There it is the first real chapter. Hope you enjoyed and such and don't forget to review.

The Next Chapter Should Be Up Tomorrow. See You All Then.

__

HOPEINHELL


	3. The Vanishing Glass

Hello here is today's chapter, as promised. A bit later than I had planned but... oh well. I've also decided to update every other day instead of every day, as it's a lot more work than I thought.

Read and Review and don't forget to vote. I decided to wait until after chapter four to bring the character in, to hopefully get more opinions. Remember these are your choices:

Severus Snape (S): He's important for all of the books and... I rather like his character and as I haven't gotten the chance to write him yet I look forward to it. **1 Vote**

Lily Evans (G): Harry's Mum. Nough said. I don't really won't to bring her in now though as she is quite clearly at home with her family but I guess I could have her say she got in a fight with her sister so to keep the peace she came back. Maybe, I'll have to really think about it.

Regulas Black (S): The only reason I really want him is cause, like Severus, I like the idea of his character and I want the chance to write him. Black brother bonding should be fun. **1 Vote**

Alice ? (Neville's mother) (H): I like Neville and his parents should get to know him too, don't ya think?

Frank Longbottom (G): Same as above. Though if you want him I'll need a reason for him to be coming back to Hogwarts as he is also with his family.

Someone else: Give me a name and reason please. **_NO Dumbldore. I don't like Dumbldore so I won't write him. (At least not for now.)_**

Just tell me what you think in a review and give me your reason kay :D. Everyone above is coming in anyways but I'll only add two more for this book.

umm... I know I'm forgetting something... ah yes : _I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

After calming down some, and eating a heavy breakfast, the boys returned to the tower. They sat down in the chairs nearest the fire and stared at the book, no one moving to grab it. Finally after ten minutes Sirius sighed and reached for the book.

"Guess I'll read then."

"**The Vanishing Glass,**" Sirius read.

"I wonder what that means," Sirius asked.

"It's probably some accidentally magic that Harry cast," Remus said reasonably.

"Hm... yeah, probably," Sirius agreed before continuing.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

"!" Sirius moaned.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"Ew, I almost feel for the beach ball."

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

"Yes! I must have rescued him! Oh yeah!" Sirius cheered.

James shook his head sadly. A chapter would have been dedicated to the Dursley just to have Harry go and live with Sirius.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,**

"Damn" Sirius said. "Where the hell am I?"

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

"Not the nicest way of getting woken up," James said.

"It's not, trust me," Sirius said. "It sounds quite a bit like the way my dear old mum used to get me up."

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"It wasn't really a dream Harry," Remus said.

"Don't talk to the book now Remy," Sirius snickered.

**His aunt was back outside the door. **

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"They're making him cook?! The boy's only eleven for crying out loud!" Remus exclaimed.

**Harry groaned. **

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider**

Sirius shuddered.

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"WHAT?" Both James and Sirius screamed.

"How dare they…" James started but was unable to finish. It was clear he had more to say, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Those horrible, evil, gits…" Sirius could be heard muttering, gritting his teeth together.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"Damn, they spoil him rotten," Sirius said. "My parents don't even give Regulus that much."

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"That better not mean my son," James said, he was still beside himself with anger.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast**.

"Well, at least there's that."

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"Hm... the cupboard may contribute, but for the most part it just the Potter genes." Sirius said laughing, though it was still bitter from the cupboard part.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair,**

"Just like his old man," Sirius said.

**and bright green eyes.**

"He seems to have his mothers eye's though," James said dreamily thinking of his girlfriends eyes.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Sirius and Remus growled quietly, and James started to grind his teeth.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"Hm. I have a feeling he won't always like that scar."

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"We didn't die in a car crash," James said, his anger flaring up again. "How could you lie to him like that? He deserves the truth."

"Yeah! Damn Muggles."

"**And don't ask questions." **

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How is he suppose to learn, if he can't ask question?" Remus said indignantly, he took learning seriously. James and Sirius rolled there eyes.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"That won't work," James said rubbing his own head.

"Yeah, the Potter hair is impossible to tame," Sirius laughed at his friend's glare. "Don't hate me because my hair is beautiful."

"Man Paddy, sometimes I think you're a girl with how much you talk about your hair." Remus said shaking his head, causing the pretty boy in question to pout.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

"Yep. No use complaining about it."

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

"So like a pig in a wig," James said causing Sirius to laugh. "What?"

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

"That's what," Sirius said smiling. "Guess your boy thinks like you do, eh?"

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"Merlin, what a spoiled brat," Remus said.

"Yeah."

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

"Good idea," Sirius said knowing from his own brother's early years temper tantrums.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" **

"That is no way to deal with the situation," Remus said looking appalled. "She's just going to make him worst."

"She's not really all that great of a mother is she?"

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" **

"Godric, he can't even add!" James exclaimed.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"Little?" Sirius snorted. "Looks like someone needs their eyes checked."

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. **

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"Figg, I've heard that name before," James said thoughtful. "I think my parents are friends with someone named Figg..."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, it's a crazy old couple remember? The squibs?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Padfoot."

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"Yeah that sounds like the wife alright. Crazy cat lover." James shuttered. The last time the Figgs came over he had been forced through something similar.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"I can understand where you're coming from, son," James said.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Why don't they say his name?" Remus asked.

"They're not smart enough to remember it most likely." Sirius said.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"Those horrible rotten Muggles." Sirius grumbled. "My poor poor godson."

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

James shook his head sadly. If only he and Lily were there...

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"It would be kind of fun to force feed her a lemon, yeah?"

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"What do they think he's going to do, blow it up?" James said.

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Huh, maybe I'm like Harry, that's not so bad to be like," James said.

"Don't you mean that Harry's like you, he is your son after all?" Remus said.

"No, I think the other way is better, no one wants to be like Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Oi, everyone wants to be like me," James smiled cockily.

"Okay, think what you want Prongs."

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…" **

"What is he, a dog?" Remus said indignantly.

"What's wrong with dogs?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, Sirius," Remus laughed.

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" **

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"**Dinky Duddydums, **

The boys laughed, "I can't believe she actually calls him that." James chuckled.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Sirius laughed.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

"I don't feel so sorry anymore," Sirius said.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Stupid fugly cry baby," James mumbled.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

They all smiled sadly, thinking of how he should have been so many times before this.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"You better not hurt him Dursley," James snarled.

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"I don't think I like were this is going," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Why…" Sirius asked, but Remus just shook his head and motion for him to continue reading.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. **

"Of course he doesn't mean to. He's a untrained wizard for Pete sakes."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

James growled.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

"The one plus to our hair," James grinned.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"They punished him for that," Sirius said, temper rising again. "Lily's sister should already know all of this."

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). **

"That's ghastly, whatever he does to that would be worth the punishment," Sirius said.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. **

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"That was good, and no punishment, wait to go kiddo," Sirius said.

"Sirius it probably isn't healthy to talk to a book." Remus joked.

"Ah, shut up Moony."

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"He Apparated?" James asked, astonished.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "He might have flown."

"Nah, you can't just fly by yourself," James said dreamily. "Though I've always wanted to."

"Yeah that would be pretty cool." Sirius said just as dreamily.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"Not a very clever excuse there Harry," Sirius teased.

"Hm, and what would you have said Sirius?" James asked, rather angry that his friend was making fun of his son.

"Dunno, something better than that though, I'll tell ya that."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. **

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Wow you can just see how much love his uncle holds for him can't you?" Remus said sarcastically.

"My poor son." James mumbled again.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"Not a smart move Harry, it looks like you got you father's brains," Remus said.

"HEY!"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah Lily wouldn't have said anything that stupid."

"HEY!"

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

"But they do Harry, they do," Sirius assured him.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Dangerous ideas," Remus scoffed. "This man is a idiot."

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

"That doesn't sound all that good," Sirius said making a face.

**It wasn't bad, either,**

"Ah well that's good, I suppose."

**Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

"Good one Harry," Sirius laughed out.

"Sirius Siriusly stop talking to the book." Remus laughed.

Sirius growled at him. "Not funny, Remy."

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. **

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Damn it," Sirius cursed.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can**

"Cool! Harry should get it to do that!"

— **but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

"Lame."

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

"I think it might be better to be the snake," Sirius said.

"No. Being a snake would suck," James said. "Slytherins are snakes."

"Oh yeah."

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends obvious prejudice.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**It winked.**

"Okay that's weird," James said.

"Yeah..." Sirius said looking thoughtful. "I thought snakes didn't have eye lids."

James hit him on the back of the head. "Not what I was talking about Padfoot. Why is a snake winking at my son?"

"Well if we let Sirius read, I'm sure we'll find out," Remus said gesturing to the book.

"Right you are, Moony."

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

"Stop talking to the snake, Harry."

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"**I get that all the time."**

"Why does he know that?"

"Calm down Prongs."

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

"What are you doing?! Don't talk to it!"

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"How can it understand him!?"

"Chill Prongs."

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"Just a coincidence. The snake doesn't really understand him. Calm down James, there is no way your son is a parselmouth. No way." James muttered

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Well, this snake seems rather nice actually," Sirius said.

"Shut up, Sirius." James moaned.

"Really mate, you need to chill."

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

"Damn rat!" Remus growled.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

The boys laughed, though James sounded kind of forced.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

"Hey, leave my son alone, you fat miscreant," James said.

Sirius gave him a confused look. "Miscreant?" he asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, yet again. "Means a mean person, Sirius"

"Ah."

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

"Wow, what did he do?" James asked excitedly, trying to forget that his son was_ talking _to the _snake_.

"Let the dog read and we'll find out."

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"I'm impressed, that's pretty powerful magic there," Remus said.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**

"He imagined it." James told himself firmly, though he obviously didn't believe it.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" **

"I feel for the man." Sirius said patting James on the back lightly. He was still in shock from the idea that his son might be a parselmouth.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

"And talked to you," James mumbled darkly.

**but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**.

"No, why did you have to say that, now Harry will be in trouble," Sirius said.

"Talking to the book again are you," Remus said bemusedly. Sirius just stick out his tongue at his friend.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,"**

"HOW DARE HE STARVE MY SON!" James roared jumping up and pointing furiously at the book, all worry of the snake gone.

"Sit down, James," Remus snapped. James, reluctantly, obeyed.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

"Good, don't starve pup," Sirius mumbled.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"That would be because they didn't die in a car crash," Sirius said. "The evilest wizard in the world killed them."

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"Green light?" Sirius said, surprised. "You don't think..."

Remus shook his head. "No way could he have survived the killing curse. It must be something else."

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

The boys all looked rather sad at this.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Damn Dursleys," Sirius said. "Poor Harry doesn't even know what his parents look like."

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;**

"Which leads me to ask, yet again, where the hell am I?!" Sirius asked angrily. "Or you for that matter Moony. We haven't we saved him yet?!"

"Dumbledore obviously thought this was the best place for him." Remus said. "It's best not to argue with him."

"Hmph."

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. **

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"Of course they probably just apparated." Remus said logically.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Damn beach ball," Sirius mumbled under his breath. He sighed and looked up at his friends. "Well that the end of that chapter. I think it's your turn James." He held out the book.

James took it and read:

**The Letters From No One.**

Hope you enjoyed and such and don't forget to review.

The Next Chapter Should Be Up In Two Days. See You All Then.

__

HOPEINHELL


	4. Letters From No One

I realized I haven't thank the people who alerted and reviewed and stuff in the last chapter so this list is a thank you for all the people who have done so in all the chapters:

Favorite Stories: blairandchuck, lanny03, BakaFireKitsuneSama, Kyail, Witchdemon, books101, .Black, Miss Emeralds, imatruenut

Story Alert: bullriding lover, athenascookie, wolfdog127, Queen Flora, LeeunaDarkpen, maligurl18, WillEng, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Meme's Stargate, beverlie4055

Author Alert: LRGator, klinews, cozmic

Review: wolfdog127, Queen Flora, humorbunny, M, books101, Kyail, bullriding lover, .Black, dirtymartini

I apolgize if I have forgotten someone.

This is the last chapter to vote for who you want to come and read with them so make sure you tell me in a review who you want. Remember your choices are:

Severus Snape (S): He's important for all of the books and... I rather like his character and as I haven't gotten the chance to write him yet I look forward to it. **4 Votes**

Lily Evans (G): Harry's Mum. Nough said. I don't really won't to bring her in now though as she is quite clearly at home with her family but I guess I could have her say she got in a fight with her sister so to keep the peace she came back. Maybe, I'll have to really think about it. **2 Votes**

Regulas Black (S): The only reason I really want him is cause, like Severus, I like the idea of his character and I want the chance to write him. Black brother bonding should be fun. **2 Votes**

Alice ? (Neville's mother) (H): I like Neville and his parents should get to know him too, don't ya think?

Frank Longbottom(G): Same as above. Though if you want him I'll need a reason for him to be coming back to Hogwarts as he is also with his family.

Someone else: Give me a name and reason, please. NO Dumbledore. I don't like Dumbledore so I won't write him. (At least not for now.)

BTW someone brought up the idea of adding someone from the future. I've thought about and I might do that in the future but not for a few books. I'm going to try and add the above characters and see if I can handle all of them before adding the trio and such. I don't want to put to much on my plate.

Oh and can someone give me a reasonable time frame for each book? I read at a very fast past (last time I read all 7 Harry Potter books it took me two days) so I don't know how long it should take them. I don't want them reading a book every day because I don't think that's realistic for three teenage boys two of which have a very difficult time being quiet. I also wanted them to be starting the third book right when Christmas break ends. In conclusion I would love you forever if you would help me.

umm... I know I'm forgetting something... ah yes : _I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

__

"**Letters From No One,"** James read. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but I just realized that Harry's about eleven now and should be going into Hogwarts this year, right?" Remus asked.

"Yup," James said happily. "Though I wish me and Lily could be there to share this with him."

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figgs she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

"That's just brilliant," Remus said.

"Really, I thought it was a stupid idea," Sirius said receiving odd looks from his two friends.

"I wasn't being serious Sirius," Remus explained, in a slow tone as if he was trying to explain it to a child, not a seventeen year old boy.

"Of course you're not Sirius! I am," Sirius said cheekily, causing the two other boys to groan.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Grr," James mumbled.

"Grr?" Sirius asked with a 'are-you-serious' face.

"Yeah grr. Got a problem with that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Nope no problems here buddy."

"Good. No shut up so I can read."

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. **

"Why is that funny? And he's not going to some stupid muggle public school, he's going to Hogwarts," Sirius asked/said.

Remus shrugged.

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall,"**

"Ah, now I understand."

**he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" **

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. **

The boys burst out laughing. "Good one pup good one," Sirius said when he calmed down enough to talk.

James looked at him curiously. "Why do you calm him that?"

"What pup?" James nodded. "It's my nickname for him," Sirius explained. "After all he is my godson so I have to give him a nickname."

"Who said he was your godson?" James teased, though all three of them knew that Remus wouldn't be it, the ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf to be godfather. This was left unsaid though.

Sirius snorted, "so you're going to name Wormy godfather then? Good luck with that Prongs." James' horrified look was all he needed. "Thought so."

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. **

"So I guess you didn't get out of that one after all, did you Harry?" Sirius teased.

"Don't talk to the book, Sirius," Remus teased back at him.

"Ah shut up."

**Mrs. Figgwasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

"Well it's the thought that counts."

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. **

"How the hell would that help?" Sirius said.

"Who knows?" Remus said, shaking his head. Muggles really were very strange sometimes.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

James and Sirius snickered.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. **

"Why?"

**He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"Oh."

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"Gross," Sirius and James moaned.

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. **

"**Your new school uniform," she said. **

"Hmph,I don't think so. You know damn well my boy is going to Hogwarts," James stated giving the book in his hands a dirty look. "You saw what Lily wore to school and it was most defiantly not old gray rags."

**Harry looked in the bowl again. **

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"I don't think sarcasm will work on her," Remus said.

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." **

"Yeah… right," Sirius said slowly rolling his eyes. "It's obvious that Lily got all the brains in her family." Then he smirked at James. "Though that can't be all that much seeing how she married this git."

"Shut up Paddy," James said sticking his tongue out at him.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. **

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. **

"You won't have to worry about it, you'll be at Hogwarts," Sirius said stubbornly.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Brat."

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. **

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. **

"**Make Harry get it." **

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

"Wow he said his name!"

"**Make Dudley get it." **

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

Sirius growled.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry**_**. **

"Hogwarts' letter perchance," Sirius said and James and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey**_

James pressed his lips together at the mention of the cupboard, trying hard not to break the book in his hands. He couldn't believe that his son had to endure almost ten years on living in a dark cramped place like that. He didn't think he would have been able to turn out as well as it seemed Harry had, he probably would have killed the Dursleys by now.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. **

**There was no stamp. **

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **_**H**_**. **

"Yes, Hogwarts!" Sirius shouted.

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. **

"That was supposed to be funny?"

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. **

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. **

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…" **

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" **

"Shut up," Remus growled.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter,**

"No Harry, you should've opened that somewhere private," James moaned.

"He probably assumed they wouldn't care if he got a letter." Sirius said. "And they really shouldn't, as it is none of there business."

**which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. **

"**That's **_**mine**_**!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Yeah give it back!"

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Wow, I didn't know peoples faces could do that," Sirius chuckled. "He may want to get that checked."

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. **

"Drama queen," Remus muttered.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"They don't seem too pleased about the letter," Remus said.

"_No_, you don't say." James said rolling his eyes. He flinched away from the hand Remus was trying to hit him with. "Only joking Moony."

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **

"And what, prey tell, entitles you to read that letter?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, but he gets everything else he wants, so why not this?" James said bitterly.

"_**I **_**want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine**_**." **

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. **

**Harry didn't move. **

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Looks like he's got James' temper," Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

"**Let **_**me **_**see it!" demanded Dudley. **

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry,**

"Oh, come on Harry you can beat him," Sirius said.

"I'd like to see you take on someone that's more than twice your weight," James said, defending his son. "Harry's probably lucky he didn't get sat on."

**his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. **

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" **

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Like we would care about you," Sirius said.

"No but we do care about Harry, besides at least Dumbledore has someone keeping some kind of eye on him," Remus said.

"I guess," Sirius pouted.

"But then why hasn't someone taken him away yet?" James asked. "He's abused, for crying out loud." Remus didn't know how to answer this so he just shrugged.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —" **

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. **

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…" **

"That's not going to work," Sirius said.

"Yeah if you don't respond they send more letters," Remus said logically. "And if that doesn't work then they send some one to come and get the answer from you personally."

"**But —" **

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" **

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. **

"**I have burned it." **

"Why you piece of scum," James snarled.

"**It was **_**not **_**a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. **

Sirius shuddered.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. **

"Yeah he probably isn't used to using those muscles"

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. **

"What!?" James yelled. "They made him sleep in a cupboard yet the fat pig had TWO rooms!" He was standing again and had thrown the book across the room.

His friends stared at him, not knowing how to calm him down so they let him rage around the common room for a few moments. "James..." Remus ventured walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay mate? Want me to read?"

James shook his head. "Nah, I-I'm good. I'm good. Let me calm down a bit and I'll read again." He took of few deep breaths then went and retrieved the book from in front of the door. He took another deep breath and continued.

"**Why?" said Harry. **

"Why is he questioning it?" Sirius asked.

"He isn't used to the bastard doing something nice for him," Remus said. "It probably didn't feel right."

"Hmph," James said, looking as if he was close to a repeat performance.

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." **

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors**

"And a guess room!" James snarled. "Oh when I get my hands on them..."

**(usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

James growled.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

James growled again.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. **

**This seemed to upset Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend, though James was still to upset to really notice.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't **_**want **_**him in there… I **_**need **_**that room… make him get out…"**

"It was probably the first time ever that he didn't get what he wanted," Remus stated.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sirius said. "My mom tried giving me things she thought I would, or should, want to replace something I really did want."

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. **

"The gits," James mumbled.

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. **

"Damn it. He picks horrible times to be nice," Sirius said.

"I don't think he's trying to be nice. He just doesn't want Harry to get his letter," Remus reasoned. Dudley is sure to say something stupid and the letter will get taken away again."

"Oh... damn."

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

"See?"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick,**

"Even Dudley? Man he is stupid," Sirius chuckled.

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. **

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go." **

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. **

"I don't like the sound of that," Remus said. "It sounds like something you would do, James."

"Well, what is he supposed to do?" James asked. "Just sit there and take it."

"No, but if he's like you, he hasn't thought through the plan enough and he'll screw something up."

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

"Not a bad plan," Sirius said.

"Just wait for it..."

"Don't jinx this Moony," James growled.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — **

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

"And there it is."

"Damn it, Moony." James huffed. "You don't always have to be right, ya know."

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something **_**alive**_**! **

"Oh drat, the oaf thought of it too," Sirius said. "At least he got to step on him."

Remus smiled. "Yeah at least there's that."

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"And it's on his face to! Not bad, Harry!"

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

"Now that's just cruel," Sirius said, frowning.

"The man is just cruel, Sirius," James pointed out.

"True."

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. **

**He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't **_**deliver **_**them they'll just give up." **

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. **

"And that's something we are all proud of," Remus said.

James just pouted for a minute until Remus said, "For Merlin sakes, carry on reading and stop pouting... just because I said what you wanted to, honestly."

"Fine."

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. **

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. **

"That's going a bit far now, don't ya think?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at the book.

"The book can't answer you Padfoot."

**He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. **

"Wow... and we work in strange ways, you say? Yes, I see how you reached that conclusion."

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. **

"**Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you **_**this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"I'm sure tons of people do," Remus pointed out. "He's the boy who defeated Voldermort. He's bound to get fan mail."

James nodded. "There must be a charm or something to keep it away from him. Dumbledore wouldn't want him to have to deal with things like that."

"Not to mention it would confuse him terribly."

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. **

"Bastard," James said darkly. "Taking pleasure out of my son's pain."

"**No post on Sundays,"**

"Not for wizards," Sirius said cheerfully. "To bad for you."

**he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" **

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one **

"Why didn't he just pick one off the floor?" Remus asked.

"He probably didn't think of that," Sirius said. "He's only eleven after all."

"That's true."

"**Out! OUT!" **

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

The three boys growled again. "That better not have hurt him, bastard," James snarled. "Or you'll really regret it."

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. **

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" **

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. **

"Ha! So the fat pig finally get what he deserves!" Sirius said triumphantly.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. **

"**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"I don't believe it, but he has gone even more mental then he was before," Sirius said, receiving laughs from James and Remus, though James was a bit strained.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. **

"Welcome to Harry's life, Dudders," Sirius chuckled.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… **

"I wonder what he thought about." James said.

"Probably something along the lines of who was writing him, and if someone was going to take him away from the rubbish life he leads," Remus said. "At least, that's what I would be thinking about."

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. **

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." **

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: **

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

_**Room 17 **_

_**Railview Hotel **_

_**Cokeworth **_

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way.**

"You aren't 'Mr. H. Potter', so the letter does not belong to you," James said coldly. "Now give my son the damn letter.

**The woman stared. **

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. **

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

"She must have realized it was pointless to run," Remus said.

"Yeah, she's a bit smarter than her husband is," Sirius said. "Though not by much."

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. **

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. **

"Wow, he's so far gone even his son realizes it," James said.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. **

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. **

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a **_**television**_**." **

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it **_**was **_**Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" James and Sirius cheered. They then proceeded to sing the birthday song in horrible, out of tune, breathy, voices. Remus covered his ears to wait it out.

"Are you done?" he asked, irritated. They never really understood how sensitive his hearing was.

"Yeah, sorry Moony." They chorused and James began to read again.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

"Those horrible, ugly, gits," James snarled. "Sure give your son thirty-nine gifts for his birthday, but give nothing to my son."

**Still, you weren't eleven every day. **

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. **

"It's not good if he's smiling," Remus stated.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. **

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" **

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Heh, serves the little brat right," Sirius laughed. "He'll just have to live without 'The Great Humberto's' tonight it seems."

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" **

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. **

"Yes he sounds like a really lovely man," Sirius drawled. "Defiantly someone you would trust to use something from."

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" **

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. **

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. **

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"Those aren't rations," Remus said. "That's a very small snack."

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"And now they're going to be cold."

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Oh just you wait," James said muttering under his breath.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. **

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. **

"Your son is kind of a pessimist, James," Remus said.

"You would be too, if you lived his life," James said. "Nothing good every really seems happened to him, if you couldn't tell."

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. **

"Damn, Dursley! At least give him a better blanket!" Sirius growled.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. **

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. **

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. **

"I bet you'll get it before then don't worry, pup."

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"Must be the person they sent to see why the letters haven't been going through." Remus said.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"Do it, do it, do it!" James cheered.

— **three… two… one… **

**BOOM. **

Sirius shouted with excitement, and Remus covered his ears, glaring a him.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"YEAH!" They all cheered. "It's my turn to read," Remus said reaching for the book. When he grabbed it he read:

* * *

**The Keeper of the Keys**

Hope you enjoyed and such and don't forget to review (and vote).

The Next Chapter Should Be In Two Days. See You All Then.

__

HOPEINHELL


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

Konichwa! I wish everyone a very happy new year! Here's the chapter, and look it's still on time :) I must admit I'm proud of myself. I was worried if I would be able to do so though cause my computer is being way stupid! I'm dying without full Internet access I'm telling you!

Thank yous to:

Story Alert: travellingisme, Lady Drama, pigsrulealot, RoliviaxKipping

Favorite Stories: LilyLunaEtheline, Shalk Zailackar, dphsgo, Isabella Star

Review Alert: wolfdog127, :], Kyail, .Black, RoliviaxKipping

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless, of course, the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with way to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

"**The Keeper of the Keys,"** Remus read clearly.

"Isn't that Hagrid?" James asked.

"I believe it is Prongs," Remus said.

"So, It's Hagrid coming to get Harry then? Seems kind of ironic if you think about it," Sirius said.

Remus frowned at him. "How so?"

"Hagrid was the one to bring him to the hell hole right?" Remus nodded. "Well now he's saving him from it. See? Ironic."

Remus nodded considering it. "Hm, you have a point there Sirius."

Sirius shot him a smug look. "Of course, it is me after all."

Remus rolled his eyes and began to read the chapter.

**BOOM. **

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. **

"The what?" James asked.

"Muggle weapon, kind of like a gun, but bigger." Remus said. "It makes a loud booming sound."

James nodded. "Okay, thanks Remus."

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

"He brought a gun!" Remus exclaimed. "In a hut with two eleven year old boys, too! What if Dudley had found it?"

"Dudley isn't smart enough Remus, besides I don't think it would work against Hagrid," James said. "His skin's too thick."

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH!**

"Come on Remus read it right!"

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

**A giant of a man **

"He's not a giant Harry," Sirius said.

"Not a full one at least," Remus added.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I know he's not a full giant, he would be twice as big, but I'm sure that he is at least half-giant," Remus said in a tone that said he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh come on, you really think he's a half-giant?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do," Remus said.

"I bet you two Galleons he's not," Sirius said.

"Sure, it's your money," he said with a smile.

**was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

"Yeah, that's Hagrid alright!"

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. **

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"**

"Typical Hagrid," James said smiling.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"Ha ha," Sirius chuckled. "Serves him right."

"You don't have to say that every time," Remus told him.

"'Course I do."

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant. **

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. **

"He's really nice Harry, you don't have to be afraid," Sirius said. "Just don't eat his food if you value your teeth."

"You're talking to the book again, Sirius," Remus said smiling.

"Shut..." Sirius started but quickly stopped. He remembered what happened last time he told Remus to shut up while he was reading.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing, just keep reading, Moony."

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **

James smiled. "Now he'll be able to at least imagine what we looks like."

Remus shook his head. "Only a bit. You can't look exactly alike and he only knows Lily's eye color.

James smile faded a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant;**

"Yes! Go Hagrid!" Sirius cheered. Finally someone is telling them off!"

**he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. **

"Well that take cares of that," Remus smiled. "I didn't like him having a gun."

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. **

The boys smiled at that.

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." **

"Ah, that nice," Remus said. "Though he might not want to eat it."

"Yeah, you can't trust Hagrids cooking."

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing. **

"Why did he pick green?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe to match his eyes," James guessed.

"Huh, maybe," Sirius shrugged. "But how would he know that?"

"Well he must of seen him as a baby." James pointed out.

"Yeah but babies all have blue eyes."

"Oh... maybe he's had already changed to green."

"Hm, maybe."

"If you're done, I would like to continue," Remus said interrupting what James was about to say.

"Whoops. Sorry, Moony old chum. Continue on."

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

Sirius laughed. "Wow, James, your kid really has manners!"

"He was going to say thank you! He just got... sidetracked by not knowing who was giving him stuff," James said.

"Still that comment made him sound a lot like you," Remus said. "And, no, that isn't always a good thing," he added before James could say anything.

James scowled

**The giant chuckled. **

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. **

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"You really shouldn't be drinking in front of kids, Hagrid," Remus said. "Though I guess it never stopped you around us before."

Sirius smiled, "yeah that's when we get the best info out of him, is when he's drunk!"

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. **

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

"How big are his pockets?" Remus asked.

"Pretty big apparently," James smiled. "That coat must be newish. We've never seen it at least."

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." **

"Like Hagrid would give him anything," Sirius said.

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"So true."

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." **

"See, he has some manners there," James said to Sirius.

"Whatever, Prongs," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. **

"No he doesn't, because his so called relative never told him," Remus said really upset.

"**Er — no," said Harry. **

**Hagrid looked shocked. **

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly. **

"Don't apologize Harry, it's not your fault," Sirius said, really mad too. "Man I really wish that I raised you."

"That's kind of a scary thought," Remus said.

"But not as bad as the Durslyes," James said. "And you could have helped him, even if the damn ministry wouldn't let you raise him."

Remus shrugged. "Guess it all comes down to what Dumbledore thought was best."

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" **

"**All what?" asked Harry. **

"Hagrid's not going to like that," James grinned.

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. **

"Hey, why didn't you yell," Sirius asked Remus.

"Sorry, it's not my style," Remus said, smirking.

"Come on it's fun," Sirius pouted

"No," Remus said.

"Then could I read," Sirius offered.

"No, you'll get your turn next," Remus reminded him.

"Hmph," Sirius huffed.

"**Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

"He won't like that, it makes him sound like an idiot," Sirius said.

"He just meant about our world," Remus pointed.

"I know, but he didn't say it right, I mean Harry does know some things," James said.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. **

"**I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"See?"

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**." **

"**What world?" **

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

"Read it right," Sirius moaned.

"No Padfoot."

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"What word could possibly sound like 'mimblewimble'?" asked Sirius.

"He probably was just making a comment of what he thinks of 'our world'." Remus said.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

"No, he has no idea about us," James said harshly.

"Hey, Prongs mate, your famous," Sirius said noticing his friend's dark mood. "Isn't that what we've been working for all along?"

"Yeah," James smiled, but it quickly faded. "But not like this."

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

"Yes they were, Harry!" Remus said. "And you are too."

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. **

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally. **

"And that doesn't make him sound like a freak at all."

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. **

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Ha! As if Hagrid will listen to you!" Remus said.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" **

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. **

"Tell him already Hagrid, the suspense is killing me" Sirius said impatiently.

"Sirius, you know what he going to say," Remus smirked at his friend.

"So, I want to see what Harry reaction is going to be," Sirius smiled.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." **

"Weeellll," Sirius said. "That was slightly anticlimactic."

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry. **

Sirius laughed. "Good reaction, Harry."

"He can't hear you, Padfoot."

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?**

"Yeah with me and Lily what else could you be," James bragged, straightening up and reminding Remus of a Peacock showing off his feathers.

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_**Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **_**He pulled out the letter and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

"That's your first question?" Sirius said.

"What, it was the last thing he read," James said defensively.

"But there so much more… interesting things he could have ask," Sirius said.

"It's just a lot to take in Paddy. He most likely clung to the last thing he remembered," Remus said reasonably.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"Poor owl," Remus said.

"Animal abuse!" Sirius exclaimed, though he didn't look like he was being serious.

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"Wow, that's a talent. I can hardly read Hagrid's writing right side up," Sirius said.

"Yeah, same here, mate."

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**Given Harry his letter. **_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. **

James looked confused. "Telephone?" he asked, turning to Remus. Surprisingly enough it was Sirius who answered him.

"It's what the Muggles use instead of Floo. Let's you talk to someone like they were in the same room as you." He growled at the surprised look. "I did take Muggle studies! Shesh, have a little faith in me!"

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

"**He's not going," he said. **

"I would like to see a pathetic Muggle like you stop Hagrid," Sirius snorted.

**Hagrid grunted. **

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. **

"**A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" **

"You can't stamp magic out of someone! God, you really are stupid," hissed James.

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?" **

"Of course they knew," James said bitterly. "With Lily being such an amazing witch how could her son not be great? And her sister damn well knows it!"

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? **

"Lily's not dratted you horse," James said. "She's beautiful, and smart, and kind, and powerful, and understanding, and..."

"We know, James," Remus interrupted. "We don't have all day for you to list all of Lily's good points.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. **

"I thought we weren't allowed to do underage magic!" Sirius exclaimed.

James shook his head. "Lily told me that muggle borns are allowed to once a year, to show their parents that they're not wasting their their time up at the school."

"No fair," Sirius pouted.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! **

"She isn't a freak!" James yelled. "She's a million times more wonderful then you could every hope to be!"

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" **

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal **_— **and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up**

"We Did Not Get Blown Up!" James snarled. "Though if you want it would be my pleasure to blow_ you _up!"

**and we got landed with you!" **

"I can't believe she told him like that," Remus said.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"Hagrid won't like that."

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

"That's going to be a bit hard on Harry when he starts school," Remus pointed out. "All these people are going to expect a, well a hero, not some scrawny abused boy that knows nothing about magic or his story."

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

"Poor Hagrid," Sirius said. "He can't even say Voldermort's name. It's going to be hard trying to tell the story."

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" **

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

"**Who?" **

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"**Why not?" **

"It is really strange how no one will say the name," Sirius said. "It's not like there's some curse on it or anything like that."

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. **

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. " **

"Wow, he actually got him to say it," James said in surprise. "That was probably the first and only time Hagrid will every say the name."

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

"Hogwarts will never fall!" Sirius yelled. "At least, not as long as we have Dumbledore."

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

"As if we would ever join him," James said.

"Of course not!"

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

James was very white now and Sirius and Remus had the same pained looks on their faces from when they first found out James was going to die.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… **

James smiled at that, though a bit sadly. "It's nice to know he cares."

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. **

"Why though?" Remus asked. "How did he survive?"

"I don't know, but it's good that he did," Sirius mumbled. "I'm sure we'll find out."

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. **

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts **

"Mckinnons... He can't mean Marlene? Can he?" Sirius asked, voice shaking. It wasn't well known but he and Marlene has gone out for a few months last year. While they had broken up they were still really close friends.

"And the Bones, that would be Edgar right? Or Amelia?" Remus said in a hollow tone. "They're in our year, Ravenclaws."

James nodded. "Yeah Edgar used to help me with charms before I started going out with Lily. He's real nice."

"Amelia is to," Sirius added. "I went out with her for a week last year, remember? She's a awesome kisser."

"But the Prewetts... that's what Molly's maiden name is right? And doesn't she have those two really cool older brothers?"

"Yeah! They were in seventh year when we started!" Sirius exclaimed. "Gideon and his Fabian, they're twins!"

"So they die too..." Remus said quietly. "I don't believe it, not those two."

James and Sirius nodded. "We know, mate," James said softly. "The future doesn't really look worth while does it?"

"Not without you it isn't," Sirius said to himself, to quiet for James to hear.

— **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

The three friends shivered. "My poor son," James said softly.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. **

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…." **

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. **

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

"Don't You Dare Touch My Son, Vermin!" snarled James. "If you know what good for you anyways."

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion **

"No it's not!" both Remus and Sirius shouted at the same time.

"Thanks guys, it nice to know you care," James smiled sadly at his friends.

— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -" **

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. **

"That would be his broken wand," James said. "I wonder if we'll ever find out why he was expelled."

Remus shook his head. "It's a touchy subject, James," he warned. "You need to stop bringing it up with Hagrid."

James rolled his eyes. "I haven't done that for almost a year. Trust me I won't bring it up again."

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

"Say something, say something!" cheered Sirius.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. **

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. **

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

"No, Harry, you should say his name," Jame said. "There's no point in being afraid of a name."

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. **

"He's not dead," Sirius said turning white. "But I thought…"

"So then... James and Lily died for..."

"It wasn't for nothing!" James so quickly, cutting off his werewolf friend. "Even if just for awhile people can sleep without worry, then that something!"

From their faces it was quite clear that Sirius and Remus didn't agree though they didn't argue with him as Remus turned back to the book.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I **_**dunno what it was, no one does **— **but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"So he's famous for defeating Voldemort, but he's not really gone," Remus mused sadly.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. **

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"That would be funny, but unfortunately it's not how it works," Sirius laughed.

"Too bad," James said. "Though a trained wizard could I bet..." he trailed off with a smile.

"As much fun as that would be," Remus added. "It's would be considered illegal."

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

The boys all growled.

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." **

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him? **

"He didn't really set the boa constrictor on him," James said. "He just freed it."

"Same thing really," Sirius said rolling his eyes. James was still in denial over the fact his son could talk to snakes.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. **

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"I don't think Harry will like that much," Remus said dryly.

"Why? Being famous is the best!" Sirius said, tilting his head in confusion.

Remus shook his head again. "Not everyone likes attention. I think he would be like Lily in that regard."

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

**"Of course not," Sirius scowled.**

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" **

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. **

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. **

"He shouldn't have said that," Sirius said amused.

"Hagrid loves Dumbledore," James grinned. "This should be good."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. **

"That's great," Sirius said and James laughed.

"I imagine it fits him quite well!"

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. **

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. **

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." **

"Good old Hagrid," James laughed.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. **

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

"And picking up Harry isn't enough!" James said in a fake insulted voice.

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. **

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

"**Why were you expelled?" **

"That's kind of personal Harry," Remus said.

"Yeah we've known him for years but he still doesn't tell us!" Sirius added.

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." **

"Yep, typical response," James chuckled.

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. **

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

"My turn! My Turn!" Sirius yelled, reaching for the book. As he grabbed it a slip of parchment fell from the binding.

* * *

Dun dun dun! You'll find out in the next chapter the winners of the 'who's coming in' contest :) It won't be very long, hardly more than a drabble, so I'll have it out by tomorrow. The regular chapter will be out in two days, as usual.

Don't forget to review!

_HOPEINHELL_


	6. He Won't Have it

Bonjour! I... I don't have anything to say today... Oh well happy reading!

_I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless, of course, the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with way to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape , Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

"What's this?" James asked picking up the small piece of parchment. He quickly read it then promptly dropped it. "Hell no!" he yelled.

"What are you yelling about?" Remus asked as he bent down to grab the paper.

"That person if F-ing insane, mate! F-ing insane! (AN: And yes he said F-ing.)

"Well..." Remus said slowly. "I can see what you mean, but..."

"No! I won't have it, I refuse!" James snarled, stamping his feet. "I'm serious Moony, I won't have it!"

"Have what?" Sirius asked, yanking the parchment from Remus' hand.

_Dear Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs._

_I hope the book is living up to your expectations. Now I must remind you of two rules I gave you before you began:_

_2. In the future you will be required to fetch others in your reading. You will fetch whoever I request promptly and without to much complaint. Not everyone will be to your liking._

_and:_

_4. As some of the people joining you will not be to your liking, you are not allowed to use magic on anyone in any way, shape, or form._

_With these rules in mind I request you to fetch Severus Snape and Regulus Black. You have two hours to do so and if you have not begun reading before the time is up __then the book shall disapear for tweny-four hours and if upon its return you do not retrieve the two mentioned above you will find your memories erased and a very bleak future ahead._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_A Friend._

"I agree with Prongs! I won't have it either!" Sirius yelled. Balling up the paper and throwing it into the fire place where the flames devoured it.

Remus shook his head. "But guys," he started.

"NO!" James yelled, running to the portrait. "I'm going to lunch." He left quickly, Sirius right on his heels.

Remus watched them go withing a sinking feeling in his heart. "But Prongs..." he mumbled quietly. "You'll die."

...

Over the next twenty-ish hours Padfoot and Prongs avoided Moony at all costs. At meals they left when ever he came into the great hall and, while he didn't know where they slept, they weren't in the dorm that night. When the book reappeared the next afternoon he quickly set out to find his friends.

Just as he reached the corridor before the great hall he ran into something, or someone, quite solid. "God damn it!" he swore picking himself up only to see Snape lying on the floor. "Damn it, again! Sorry, Snape, didn't see you."

Severus heaved himself off the ground and straigtned his robes. "That," he snarled. "Is quite obvious." He started to walk away but Remus grabbed unto his arm.

"I need your help with something," he said urgently. "It's very important."

"And why should I help you, wolf?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. He yanked his arm free and continued to walk towards the dungeon.

Remus racked his brain for a reason to get him to help him. Oh if only Lily were to here to... Lily... "That's it," he exclaimed. "Snape!"

Severus whirled around and gave Remus a filthy look. "What?"

Remus smirked. "It could save Lily's life if you helped me."

Severus' filthy look slide of his face as he stared blankly at Remus. "Lily's life is... endangered?" he asked slowly.

Remus gave a hurried nod. "It will be if we don't do something about it," he said. "I need your help but you'll have to give me ten minutes to explain." He paused, considering Severus quietly. "Please."

Snape looked at him quietly then turned and walked away. Remus' just watched him go sadly. "Are you coming?" Snape asked, not looking at him and still walking. Remus just smiled and jogged to catch.

Snape stared at him. "You want me to believe," he started slowly. "That you found a book from the future? And if I don't come read with you you'll forget everything and Lily and Potter will die, and then their son will go live with horrible Muggles." Remus nodded. "Prove it." So Remus handed him the book, and, when he opened, an envelope fell out. Severus bent down to grab it, but Remus was faster.

"To the Half-blood Prince?" he read. "Who's that?"

Severus snatch it from him and opened it.

Dear Prince,

Yes, I imagine this is hard to take in, but assure you what Remus said is true. To further prove his claim though I suppose I could tell a few things about yourself, things no one else knows. Such as you have a rather hideous tatto on you left arm which you got last summer. You've been in love with Lily Evan from the first time you caught sight of her and her sister in the park. The sorting hat was going to put you in Gryfinor but you pleaded for Slytherin to make your mother proud of you. Need I go on?

Do this for youself and for Lily. Please.

Sincerely Yours,

A Friend.

Severus looked up at Lupin and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I believe you."

Remus beamed at him. "Thank you. You know where the room of requirement is, don't you?" He nodded. "Good. I'll go drag James and Sirius and you meet us up there. Oh, and bring Regulus Black, please."

...

James and Sirius were peacefully eating and joking around with the headmaster when a blast of red light hit them both in the back and they fell face forward into their food. Professor Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows and looked towards the grinning Remus Lupin. "You don't mind me borrowing these two do you Professor?" he asked pleasantly.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Of course not, my boy," he replied before turning back to his lunch.

"Thank you very much!" Remus said, walking out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore watched him go chuckling. "Oh to be young," he said.

...

When the unconscious half of the marauders finally awaken they found themselves in a comfortable looking room, though most of it was a hideous Slytherin color. They also discovered that they had been tied to very soft and fluffy chairs.

"What the hell Moony?!" James yelled struggling against the binding. "What's your problem?!"

"Not what's your problem?" Remus asked angrily. "Do you want to die Prongs? And what about Lily and Harry? Will really do this to them just because of some stupid childish rivalry?" He watched as his friend paled and stopped struggling. "I thought so." He turned to Sirius. "And what about you? You gonna let Prongs die? We have a chance to change all of it and then you throw it away? Some best friend you turned out to be." While James looked ashamed it was nothing compared to the look on Sirius' face.

"Y-you're right Moony... I'm sorry," Sirius mumbled, staring at the floor. "You're right, you're always right."

Remus smiled slightly. "Of course I am. Now we're going begin reading and if you can behave yourself for a chapter I'll untie you. Understand?"

"But," Sirius started. "Don't we need Snape and Regulus here to read."

"I'm hurt Siri," a deep voice from behind Remus said. "You didn't even notice me." Remus scooted out of the way and Sirius' younger brother smirked down at him. "Like it kinky, I see. Who knew?" Snape, who the the two tied up notice was sitting in a chair not far from them reading the book, chuckled.

Remus followed their gaze and said, "he's just catching up. Regulus already finished before you came in."

"Done," Snape anounced looking to Remus. "Shall I read?"

Before Remus could answer, Sirius yelled out, "It's my turn."

Snape sneered at him. "In case you couldn't tell, Black, you're tied up. How do you expect to be able to hold the book?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but, obviously, drew up blank. So instead he stuck out his tounge and, "hmph"ed.

"Mature."

"Just read, Severus," said Regulus as he sat on the arm of his friends chair. Severus complied; he turned the page and read:

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

Was it good? It took my a lot longer to finish this then I thought it would and I'm sad to say I'm not to proud of it... Please tell me what you think and be blunt. No sugar coating.

Thank yous to:

Story Alert: Steph230, Lotus Elixir, Dareagon, mamsmelk, Mexchica124, Miss Potter 19, sharlie25

Author Alert: Steph230

Favorite Stories: TwilightFreaks95, coolkl93, NightTeen , mexchica112, Flo des bois, Vince from Shamwow, bigguy2003

Review Alert: Lady Drama, Steph230, mamsmelk, miss payton black, pigsrulealot, wolfdog127

Favorite Author: bigguy2003,

The Next Chapter Should Be In Two Days. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	7. Diagon Alley

Hallo Freundchen!(?) Here is the chapter and I'm please yesterday's chapter got such a positive response. I was a little worried about it.

Some people have asked me about my choice. First of all I had a vote. Severus and Regulus won. And I really really like them. I must admit to being a bit of a Slytherin and Hufflepuff fan. I'm actually not a huge fan of Gryffindor.

I also was only going to put in Severus but... he would have gotten killed all by himself, magic or no magic.

Anywhos read and review peoples.

__

I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable.

* * *

"**Alley,"** Severus read.

"I remember my first trip to Diagon Alley," Sirius laughed. "My dear old mum didn't properly explain Floo powder to me and I ended up in Knockturn Ally! Think I was about six."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Mother explained it fine. You were to busy messing around with Krecher to listen."

Sirius copied his brothers eye motion. "I wasn't messing with him."

"Yes, you were. You were miming throwing a price less heirloom in the fire after you had ordered him not to say anything for an hour."

"So?"

Regulus glared at him. "One of these days you'll regret treating him like that. Just watch."

Sirius smirked in reply. "Really now," he drawled. "And what makes you say that, brother dearest?"

"May I continue, please?" Snape snapped before his friend could reply. Regulus made a 'go on' gesture with his hand.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

_**It was a dream, **_**he told himself firmly. **_**I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. **_

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Harry thought, his heart sinking.**

"Man that's just sad," Sirius said.

"It would be kind of hard to believe at first," James defended his son.

"But to think it's a dream…" Sirius said.

"Well its something he had dreamed about before," Remus pointed. "Maybe not the magic part, but the part were he got to leave."

"But…" Sirius said.

"Just, shut up Black," Severus said before he continued reading.

**But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. **

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. **

Sirius laughed. "A large balloon? You really do have a weird kid, Prongs!"

Severus sneered. "Of course. It is Potter after all."

**The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. **

"**Don't do that." **

"Don't mess with those birds mini Potter," Regulus warned with a smile. "They're pretty fierce."

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"See?"

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" **

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

"He won't know how to," Regulus commented.

"**What?" **

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." **

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but **_**pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. **

"Hagrid really sucks at explaining things. It's like he thinks Harry will automatically know what he's talking about," Regulus said.

"Don't make fun of Hagrid," James snapped at him. "He's a great person."

Severus snorted. "As long as you're not a Slytherin at least."

"For good reason, all Slytherins are awful," Sirius said in a almost snobbish tone. He missed the hurt look his brother threw at him.

"**Knuts?" **

"**The little bronze ones." **

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." **

"If he was going to wake up anyways, why didn't he pay the ruddy owl?" Sirius said.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" A different voice yelled throughout the room. It scared Sirius so much he attempted to jump out of his chair but he was still tied up so he ended up knocking it over. However, as it turned out, it was only Regulus imitating their mother. Currently he was rolling around the floor laughing and saying something like, "Your face."

James scowled at him as Remus helped their friend up. "Not funny, Reggie," Sirius snapped, blushing bright red.

Severus watched his friend roll around in amusement then continued to read as soon as he had calmed down enough to sit back on the arm of the chair.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"What was it?" James asked.

"Let Snape read and we'll see Prongs."

"**Um — Hagrid?" **

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." **

"Sure you do," James said. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty well off and I'm sure I left it all to you."

"Talking to the book, Potter? I'm pretty sure that's not healthy," Regulus chirped.

"F**k you."

The younger black just smirked. "Ah how mean."

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" **

"**But if their house was destroyed —" **

"Why would we keep it in the house?" James asked. "Is that what Muggles do?"

"No, they have banks too," Regulus said. His brother stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not totally ignorant of Muggles, Sirius."

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." **

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?" **

"Of course," Severus scoffed. "Why would we not?"

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." **

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

"_**Goblins**_**?" **

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. **

"Yeah vicous little things they are."

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." **

"Of course. Hagrid is easy to trust," said James.

Severus snorted, "yeah real trust worthy. All you have to do is get him drunk and then he spills his guts."

Regulus laughed. "Yeah me and Sev did that once," he remembered. "Accidentally though."

Remus looked at him curiously. "How do you accidentally get someone drunk?" he asked.

Severus shrugged. "We thought it was butterbeer."

"Why were you even giving Hagrid a drink?" Trying to poisen him?" Sirius accused.

A look of hurt, which only Severus and Remus noticed, flashed across his face again before he shook his head at his big brother. "He asked me to hand him his butterbeer on the counter at Hogsmeade, grabbed the wrong mug."

"May I go on?"

"Go ahead Snape," Remus said.

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. **

"**Flew," said Hagrid. **

"_**Flew**_**?" **

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." **

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

"It does seem a bit odd doesn't it," James said. "I can't imagine him on a broom."

"It would break before he left the ground," Remus said.

"I bet he used my bike again!" Sirius said

"Hm, maybe."

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" **

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. **

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. **

"There are," Sirius said. "The Black family has one."

James nodded. "The Potter as well, the main account does at least."

**And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." **

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this,**

**"Yeah my dad's like that to. Try talking to him while he's reading the paper you'll end up not being able to open your mouth for a couple hours," James said.**

**but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page. **

"Of course, nothing new there."

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. **

"'**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?" **

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"It does so much more then that," Regulus said. "I mean that's just a small piece of it."

Remus nodded.

"**Why?" **

"_**Why? **_**Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." **

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. **

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station.**

"Hard not to," Severus said. "The man's half giant."

Sirius looked at him in shock. "Do you know that for a fact?"

Severus nodded. "He told us that while he was drunk. His mom was a giant."

Remus turned to Sirius and smiled. "I win the bet Paddy. As soon as I untie you you owe me two gallons.

Sirius glared back, stubbornly. "Maybe I don't believe Snivillus!"

"Sirius..." Remus said warningly.

"Fine. I'll give you your two stupid galleons.

**Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" **

"He doesn't have an ounce of common sense," said Regulus.

"Yeah but he's really friendly," Remus pointed out.

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons **_**at Gringotts?" **

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." **

"Is he insane?" Severus asked raising a brow. "He lives in a _wooden_ house at the grounds of a _school _full of _children_. What makes him think having a dragon would be a good idea?"

"**You'd **_**like **_**one?" **

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." **

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

"Really, it's not that hard to understand," Regulus said. He rolled his eyes again at his brothers look. "Severus explained Muggle money to me. It actually sounds a lot easier than our money."

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. **

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." **

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_**First-year students will require: **_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials **_

_**1 telescope set **_

_**1 brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **_

"Hasn't change at all, has it," James said.

"I don't know, 'The Dark Forces, book was different," Sirius said.

"That makes sense though, since there's never the same Professor two years in a row," Regulus said.

"I guess," Sirius admitted.

"I wonder if the job is still cursed?" Remus asked.

Severus and Regulus exchanged a look. They knew if the job was still cursed then that meant the dark lord was still around. It was, afterall, he who cursed it.

James shrugged. "We'll have to find out," he said.

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

"Easier to just use Floo," James said.

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said**

"I know right? Then you would have to do a ton more work," Sirius groaned. "It would be just awful."

**as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"Yeah right Harry, the Dursleys don't have the imagination to think of something like this," James said.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. **

"See! Even Harry trusts him!" James said with a smile.

Regulus just rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would be because he is eleven and Hagrid is the only semi descent human he has meet. He also saved Harry from an abusive home."

James gave him a annoyed look.

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." **

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"That's because they can't."

"We all already know this Potter," Severus said. "So I assume you're talking to the book, which, as Regulus said before, isn't healthy."

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. **

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" **

"I bet everything goes silent when they realize Harry's there," James said.

"No duh."

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. **

"And by doing so has drug attention to mini Potter. He must not be in that huge of a hurry," Regulus said amused.

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" **

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **

"Told ya!"

"No one doubted you, Prongs."

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor." **

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." **

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"That must be... awful," Regulus said wrinkling his nose.

James frowned. "Why?" he asked. "It would be cool to be so famous I think."

"The kid doesn't really know why he's famous though," Regulus pointed out. "He's used having his exitence hated."

"So this is a step up!" James argued.

Severus shook his head. "A big one. One he won't be able to handle very well being only eleven."

James glared at both of them. "Hmph."

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." **

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." **

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." **

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. **

Everyone, even Severus, chuckled at that.

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. **

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." **

"Professor Quirrell... probably Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus suggested. "Either that or potion, Slughorn said he wants to retire in a few years."

"Quirrell..." Regulus looked thoughtful, he turned to Severus. "Think it's that kid in the year behind me? The one really good in defense?"

"Maybe," Severus said also thinking.

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." **

Regulus wrinkled his nose. "Maybe not," he said. "I can't picture Quirinus stuttering like that."

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" **

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. **

"Man that stutter must get really annoying."

"**N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. **

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. **

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." **

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. **

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." **

"**Is he always that nervous?" **

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" **

"Then why is he teaching?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, doesn't make a lot of sense," Severus said, looking thoughtful. 'Maybe... nah can't be," he thought.

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. **

"**Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." **

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. **

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." **

James smiled sadly. He was supposed to say that on Harry's first trip.

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"**

"Isn't that just a Galleon? And that is a little much," Remus said.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" **

"I want one," both James and Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "This is in fifteen years guys. They don't exist yet."

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… **

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid. **

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — **

"A goblin," Sirius interrupted. Severus gave him a really annoyed look.

"I was just about to read that Black, now shut up."

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed **_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **_

_**For those who take, but do not earn, **_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors **_

_**A treasure that was never yours, **_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware **_

_**Of finding more than treasure there. **_

"I always likes that poem," Regulus said. (AN: Totally not relevant to the story but I memorized that poem! And I didn't even mean to :D)

"**Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

"Defintanly," James said.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. **

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." **

"**You have his key, sir?" **

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. **

"He better have it," James said worriedly.

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. **

**The goblin looked at it closely. **

"**That seems to be in order." **

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"Oh Hagrid if he's anything like me, you shouldn't have said that in his presents," James said. "I wonder what the You-Know-What is?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out," Remus said. "Or else it wouldn't be mentioned so much.

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

"Hey I know that goblin!" Regulus explained. "I ran into him the last time I was at the bank!" He laughed and added, "he doesn't like me all that much."

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. **

"Mini Potter needs to learn to be more subtle," Regulus said with a smile.

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, **

"Not possible, Pup," Sirius laughed.

**left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late **

"Do you think it really was a dragon," Sirius asked excitedly.

"Maybe," James said.

— **they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"Stalagmite's are…." Remus began but James stopped him.

"We already know."

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." **

"That's not what I was going to say," Remus said with a smile. "But I suppose it works."

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

"Ah, the trust vault," James smiled. "The family vault is so much bigger."

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking.**

The maruaders growled and the Slytherins looked a little mad.

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"One speed only," Regulus chipered happily.

"**One speed only," said Griphook. **

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom,**

"Harry don't do that," James scolded, sounding just like a dad.

**but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

James nodded. "Good job Hagrid," he said.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. **

**Sirius nodded impressed. "Really high security vault," he said. "Not to many of those."**

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. **

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. **

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. **

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"That would really suck."

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least **— **but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

"I don't have a good feeling about this," James said.

"Neither do I," Remus said and it was clear they were thinking the same thing.

"What, what is it?" Sirius said, not liking being in the dark about anything, and was more annoyed that more people seemed to know the secret.

"You reckon it has something to do with the title of the book?" Regulus said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Remus said.

"Um…" Sirius said. "What about the title of the book?"

Severus rolled his eyes but proceeded to answer him anyways, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The package is small, and stones are small... This isn't rocket science Black."

"Oh," Sirius said then his eyes got round. "OH!" Then he got confused again. "What's rocket science?"

Severus groaned but other wise ignored him.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.**

"Hey Snape, don't ignore me!"

**Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. **

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

"Good for him," Regulus said pleasantly.

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. **

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"Hm, maybe he can make a friend," Remus said.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. **

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.**

"Why is his mother doing that?" Severus asked. "It's not like she can pick out a wand for him, after all the wand choices the wizard."

**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." **

James laughed. "I begged my father for one but he didn't give me one till I was twelve."

Severus frowned. This boy sounded strongly like Lucius...

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

"**Have **_**you **_**got your own broom?" the boy went on. **

"**No," said Harry. **

"**Play Quidditch at all?" **

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"It's only the best sport in the world Harry!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Harry can't hear you, Potter," Regulus said giving him a curious look. "Do you do this often?"

Remus nodded. "Him and Sirius both do," he said.

"_**I **_**do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" **

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" Remus shouted.

Sirius snorted. "I think you have a thing for Hufflepuffs Remus," he said. "I don't think you've ever dated someone who wasn't in it."

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. **

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." **

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"He's not a servant," Remus said. "I really don't like this kid."

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage **_— **lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

"Okay I don't really like Hagrid and I wouldn't go as for as to say that," Severus said frowning. "This boy is rather rude."

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" **

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. **

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. **

"**But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?" **

"And what's that suppose to mean," Remus said harshly. "Lily is brillant and she has no wizard relations."

Severus looked a tad uncomfortable rubbing his left forearm just enough for Regulus to notice and tap him on the arm lightly. He looked up at him and Regulus shook his head.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." **

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" **

"Stupid git," Sirius said. "He thinks that he's better then them just because he happens to be born to a wizarding family, that's just stupid."

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry,**

"That's kind of weird that Harry was finished first," Regulus commented. "After all the other boy was in there first."

**not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). **

"**What's up?" said Hagrid. **

"**Nothing," Harry lied. **

"Oh don't let that git get you down Harry," Sirius said.

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" **

James started bounced up and down in excitement at this, but didn't say anything.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

"I know it's just awful!" James exclaimed.

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. **

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —" **

"**Yer not **_**from **_**a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were **_— **he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" **

"He has a good point there," Severus said.

"**So what **_**is **_**Quidditch?" **

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

"No it's not, it really easy… you see…" James started to explain.

"Potter, now's not the time for that," Regulus said.

"Fine," James huffed_._

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" **

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —" **

"They are not duffers," Remus said.

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. **

"There is nothing wrong with that," Remus said.

"I prefer you go there than Slytherin," James said.

"There isn't anything wrong with Slytherin!" Regulus exclaimed jumping up. "Get over yourselves damn it! We're just like every other house, we just value different things! And no," he snapped as James opened his mouth. "I'm not talking about being pure blood. We value advancing in life, discovering things, using the knowledge we earn! So we use whatever we can to reach our goals why is that so bad?!" Regulus was practically yelling now. "We don't deserve to be treated the way we are by other houses! So we aren't the kindest lot that makes us worse then Hufflepuff! And we don't keep our heads stuck in a book all day so we're not as good as Ravenclaws? And since we don't go head first into a problems without thinking them through first means we're cowards unlike Gryfindor!"

"Reg..." Severus started, shutting the book and standing, putting a hand on his arm.

"No! I'm saying this now!" Regulus said, swatting of his hand. "You know other houses have bad sides to them to! Like Ravenclaws are mostly full of themselves, thinking that they're better cause they tend to be top of the year plus if you don't fit in with them you're made fun of! Hufflepuffs have no self-esteem because other houses are always saying, "I'm glad I'm not them"! And then Gryfindor!" He was yelling now. "Gryfindor think they're the best of them all! Just because Dumbledore favors you lot! And you never really think things through! Always charging head first hardly caring about what might happen when you do things." He was looking at Sirius now, tears shining in his eyes. "Not caring about what might hapen to other people because of the choices you make!"

"Reggie..." Sirius was looking at him in confusion. "Did... did I do something to you? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, god damn it!" Regulus screamed. "You left, you left me!" Tears streamed down his face. "Now, now it's all up to me! Now I have to be perfect! I can't do a god damn thing wrong! Not one! I'm going to have to be a god damn death eater! A killer! I don't want it Siri, I really don't!" Sirius looked shell shocked. He felt the binding around him fall away and he saw Severus holding the rope. He gestured with his head to the hysteric Slytherin.

Sirius stood up, walked over to his brother, and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said quietly, just for Regulus to hear. "I didn't mean to hurt you. That wasn't my plan, I'm so sorry." Regulus collapsed into him sobbing.

The three others looked at each other uncomfortably before Remus untied James and tilted his head to the door. The other two nodded and they left to give the brothers some alone time.

It was about half and hour when Sirius poked his head out the door and smiled at them. "You can come in now." When they walked in Regulus was sitting on the arm of Severus chair again and looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I've just been so stressed lately, and... yeah."

"It's okay, Black," Remus said with a smile.

"Regulus," he replied. "Call me, Regulus." Remus nodded with a smile and Regulus looked at James. "That goes for you to... James."

James looked at him for a moment then nodded.

Snape waited for a moment to make sure everyone was done talking and had sat down before he started up again.

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"That's not true," Remus said. "There are plenty of witches or wizard that had gone bad from all of the other house."

"See?" Severus said, watching Regulus carefully for another out burst. "Hagrid is very unfair to Slytherins."

James nodded. "I see wait you mean, Snape."

"**Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" **

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

"About thirty," Regulus said. "Fifty then I suppose."

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) **_**by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." **

"To bad that ain't legal kiddo," Regulus joked.

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." **

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"),**

"Why is that?" James asked. He had wanted a gold cauldron too.

"You only need gold cauldrons for really complex potions," Severus explained. "The metal can react negatively to a lot of easier potions. Most masters only use a gold cauldron once every few years."

James nodded. "That makes sense."

**but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each**

**"Wow," Severus said. "The price has almost doubled."**

**and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). **

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. **

"**Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." **

**Harry felt himself go red. **

"Why?" James asked again.

"He isn't used to getting presents," Remus told him. "It's new to him, being treated like this."

"**You don't have to —" **

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at**

"There nothing wrong with toads," Regulus said "I had one when I was younger. Died before I went to Hogwarts though.

"No there really isn't," Severus said with a smile. "Though if I had one I imagine it would end up as potion ingredients before long."

— **an' I don' like cats,**

"I don't like cats either," Sirius said, making his brother and Severus look at him funny.

**they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **

"I have a snowy owl too," Remus said. "She is the best."

James snorted. "To you maybe," he said. "Bites me if I come close to her."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's because she knows you like to still my letters and stuff," he explained. "If you had just minded your own business she would like you."

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." **

**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

"I think every one does," Sirius said.

"I know I did," Remus said with a sad smile. He didn't think he would be able to get one.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.**

"Best place for them."

**A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. **

"That's because there's so much magic in there," Regulus said. "All the core's are calling out to be tried."

**The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

"His eyes are very creepy," Sirius said.

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **

"Yep, Lily's the best in charms."

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

"Only thing I'm better at then Remus," James chuckled.

**Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

"**And that's where…" **

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

"Hey watch it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" **

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. **

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. **

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. **

"**But you don't **_**use **_**them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. **

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

"Oh yeah right," James said smiling.

"We've seen him use it twice in this book already," Regulus chuckled.

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. **

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"What is the point of that?" Sirius asked.

"It's not actually measuring him," Severus said. "It's measuring his magic potential. It's hard to explain."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Cool."

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

"Hm, I didn't know that," Sirius said.

"There are many things you don't know Siri," Regulus laughed.

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." **

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

"I bet you it takes him forever to find is wand," Remus said with a smile.

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. **

"That would be it then," Remus said. "I remembered mine did that too. Wonderful feeling."

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. **

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" **

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" **

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**

Everyone gasped at that.

"Wow," Severus mumbled. "That must mean that his magic... is very similar to the dark lords."

**Harry swallowed. **

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **

"That's kind of a weird thing to say," Remus said. "It almost sounds like he admires Voldemort or something."

"I think he just admires the magic," Regulus said. "But yeah, it was kind of weird to say it."

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. **

"That's good Hagrid," James said. "Make sure to feed him lots before he goes back to the Dursleys."

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. **

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. **

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. **

"**All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." **

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine," James said.

"He can't hear you, James," Regulus said.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"He's right, Hogwarts is the best," James said.

"Yes it is," Remus said with a smile.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. **

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry." **

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius said slightly panicked. "He didn't tell him how to get onto the platform!

"That's not good," James mumbled. "Hopefully someone will be able to show him."

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That's it," Severus said shutting the book.

Remus turned to Padfoot with a smile. "My money, please." Sirius glared at him, but handed it over anyway. "Thank you."

"My turn, my turn!" Sirius yelled grabing the book from Severus.

"No," said Regulus, taking the book from him. "I haven't read yet. You can read after me."

Sirius sulked but said, "fine."

Regulus opened the book up to the next chapter and read:

**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

* * *

So? What do ya think? I hadn't really planned for Regulus to have the big freak out but *shrugs* it just sort of happened. I hope no one really minds it... review?

Thanks to:

Story Alert: HiddenintheShadows32,

Favorite Stories: rosegraceblack, Allyieh, Dudusia, JoJosoup

Favorite Author: wolfdog127,

Review Alert: books101, Queen Flora, wolfdog127, Kyail, Lady Drama, JoJosoup, Perminatly Lost In Thought

The Next Chapter Should Be In Two Days. See You All Then.

__

HOPEINHELL


	8. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three

_ma kore? _Wow... it's later than I thought it would be, but hey it's still on time! Sorry I hadn't had time to get on the computer yet, had to sign up for the stupid ACT. Took me like three hours I swear! Anywho thanks everyone one for your support :) You can't imagine how happy I am to see even just one message in my inbox saying: review or some kind of alert. It really makes my day!

Kay once again someone brought up the thought of time travel... I have to say I am very unsure about it. I know for a fact if I pull Hermione back she'll fall in love with Regulus *Shrugs* I'm just saying. I really don't want that to happen so I'm not going to bring her, or any of the trio for that matter, unless I get positive feed back on said idea. I've never gotten a rude review before and I really don't want to start now. The idea I am talking about was for Remus and Sirius. I happened to like it and I wanted to know what everyone thought about it. They would most likely both be from the same time period so Harry's fifth year. If I get enough people saying 'yes' to it then I'll bring them in about... the fourth book.

Read and Review please!

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

"**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters,"** Regulus read.

"Good, the story is going to pick up from here," James said

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Harry's getting away from those stupid Dursleys and going to meet cool people and…" James said enthusiastically.

"Okay we get it, can you get on with it," Severus said.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. **

"Of course, it's the Dursleys."

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. **

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. **

"That's an improvement," James smiled.

"It probably gets a little lonely though," Regulus said. "It's not fun having no one acknowledge you."

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. **

"I guess Harry agrees" James smiled sadly.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**. His school books were very interesting. **

James gasped dramatically. "He's reading! No Harry, be a prankster not a smartical person!"

Severus gave him a weird look. "Smartical?" he asked with a slight sneer.

James nodded. "Yes, smartical. Like you, and Lily, and Remus, and most of the teachers, and Dumbledore, and my mum, and..."

"We get it! Now kindly shut up," Regulus interrupted.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

James gasped again, and was awarded with many eye rolls.

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. **

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?" **

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. **

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." **

**Uncle Vernon grunted again. **

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" **

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

"He really should wait until he gets a verbal answer," Sirius said. "Knowing that pig, he probably would be happy not to take him."

"**Thank you." **

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. **

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" **

"No they're illegal," Sirius said sadly. "It really is to bad that they are."

**Harry didn't say anything. **

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Somewhere in Scotland," Remus answered. "Only the headmaster knows for sure where it is."

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. **

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. **

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

"**Platform what?" **

"**Nine and three-quarters." **

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters." **

"Hey shouldn't Petunia know where it is?" Regulus asked, looking at Severus. She saw you and Lily off first year right?" Severus nodded.

"That bitch," James swore.

"**It's on my ticket." **

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." **

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. **

"Good luck with that," Severus snorted. "As if these people knew how to be friendly."

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." **

"Aw to bad," Regulus laughed. "I bet it looked good on him."

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. **

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — **

**he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. **

"Wow, he really can't wait to get out of there," Sirius said. "I know how that feels." Regulus looked at Sirius a little sadly. Sirius, realizing his mistake, quickly apologized. "Not from you Reggie! You know mum and dad have never cared for me."

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **

"Why is he being so nice?" Regulus said cautiously. "This can't be good."

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" **

**He was quite right, of course. **

"No! No he is not quite right!" Sirius exclaimed. "I highly doubt he is ever right!"

**There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. **

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

"Oh my F-ing god! How could she do that?" James said angrily. "Petunia knows perfectly well how to get on that platform!"

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. **

"Good thinking, he wouldn't have appreciate that," Remus said.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts **

"Of course, as he is a Muggle," Severus said dryly.

**and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

"Weird, there usually is a train that leaves every hour."

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. **

"Maybe a wizard will see him," Remus said hopefully.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"No don't," Sirius said. "That would drawl to much attention." Everyone stared at Sirius.

"What?"

"Nothing," Regulus said with a laugh. "That was just good advice."

Sirius pouted. "I can do that sometimes, ya know."

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —" **

"Good, some wizards you can follow," James said.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"Sounds like the Wesley's to me," Sirius said.

"It sounds like Molly if you ask me," Remus said. "Though right now she only has three boys and she's pregnant again (AN: I have no idea if this time line is right, so if you think it's not make sure to tell me so I'll know in the future). I suppose the older two have already graduated then."

"But that means... she has six kids! Poor women."

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_**. **

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. **

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. **

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"**

"Girl," James said. "The Weasley's don't have girls. At least not for six generation or so."

"Well now they do," Regulus said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius said wide eyed. "That must mean they have _seven_ kids! Oh poor Arthur and Molly, they're barely making by as it is!"

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." **

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. **

"Yeah Percy is already kind of like that," Sirius said with a laugh. "The kid knows more than me!"

**Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said. **

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?"**

"Twins," Sirius laughed. "I think I'm going to like them."

"Imagine if we were twins," James said dreamily. "Oh the fun we would have."

Regulus just laughed at Remus and Severus' identical looks of horror.

"**Sorry, George, dear." **

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

**Sirius and James laughed. "Brillant!" James said.**

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **

**There was nothing else for it. **

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. **

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

"That settles it, it has to be Molly," Remus said. "Only she is this motherly towards anybody she meets."

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

"Lovely," Severus said with a laugh. "Your son really knows how to flatter people."

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —" **

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. **

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." **

"You know Molly did mention how she liked the name Ronald," Remus said.

"**Er — okay," said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"It can be very scary the first time," James said nodding his head.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it, He had done it. **

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. **

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." **

"Poor kid," Sirius snickered. "A _toad_."

"Hey!" Regulus exclaimed. "I had a toad, remember!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Reggie."

"**Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh. **

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. **

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on." **

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. **

Sirius shuttered and James yelled, "Cool!"

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. **

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. **

"That's nice of them."

"**Yes, please," Harry panted. **

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" **

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. **

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. **

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. **

"Uh oh."

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?" **

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins. **

"**Oh, him," said Harry. **

Everyone burst out laughing. "Man Prongs," Sirius gasped. "You have a really smart kid there."

"**I mean, yes, I am." **

"Good job, Harry."

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. **

"**Fred? George? Are you there?" **

"**Coming, Mom." **

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. **

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose." **

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. **

"Poor kid," James said as everyone else laughed. "I hate it when Mum does that."

"_**Mom**_— **geroff" He wriggled free. **

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. **

"Ah I love those two."

"**Shut up," said Ron. **

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother. **

"**He's coming now." **

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P **_**on it. **

"Yuck, Prefect," Sirius said.

"What's wrong with that?" Regulus and Remus said.

"They're gits," Sirius said bravely.

"You're the git," Remus said hitting his friend.

"Yeah," said Regulus, throwing a pillow at him.

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —" **

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." **

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —" **

"**Or twice —" **

"**A minute —" **

"**All summer —" =**

"They really are brilliant!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. **

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. **

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." **

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. **

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"She shouldn't have said that," James said with a smirk.

"Yeah you never give a prankster ideas," Sirius said.

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." **

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mom." **

"Just watch, they really will."

"**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron." **

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." **

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. **

"**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" **

"Shit."

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. **

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" **

"**Who?" **

"_**Harry Potter**_**!" **

**Harry heard the little girl's voice. **

"**Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…"**

"Oh he already has fangirls! Look at that," James said, messing up his hair. "It's just the Potter charm, of course."

Severus snorted quietly.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" **

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning." **

"**Poor **_**dear **_— **no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." **

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" **

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. **

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." **

"Totally Molly," James said.

"**All right, keep your hair on." **

**A whistle sounded. **

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. **

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." **

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." **

"_**George!**_"

"**Only joking, Mom." **

Sirius snorted. "No they're not."

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. **

"Poor girl," Regulus said. "It's awful watching your older siblings go without you."

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. **

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." **

"Oh good, make friends with him," James said. "I made my three friends that first ride."

"Yeah, Weasley's make really good friends," Remus said.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. **

"He must have gotten away before Molly could really do anything about it."

"**Hey, Ron." **

**The twins were back. **

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

Sirius went really pale. "Ew, spider."

"**Right," mumbled Ron. **

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." **

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. **

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. **

"Smooth kid," James said, rolling his eyes.

**Harry nodded. **

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.**

"I can see where he would get that impression."

**"And have you really got — you know…" **

**He pointed at Harry's forehead. **

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. **

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

"Didn't Molly tell him not to ask about that?" Remus asked a little angrily.

"No she told Fred and George not to," Regulus said.

"Still you think he would have known not to as well."

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." **

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. **

"I'm not so sure I like this kid," Regulus said. "He's kinda pushy."

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." **

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **

"**Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"Why not?" James said, annoyed they would just forget about their family if they were Muggle.

"I'm pretty sure that he wanted to be left alone," Remus said. "Molly was rather upset when it happen."

"**So you must know loads of magic already." **

"No one really does," Regulus said. "Only dark families tend to really teach magic to there kids."

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

"Old: yes, rich and important: no."

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" **

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." **

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. **

"**I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. **

"Merlin that is a lot of children," Sirius said.

**You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. **

"Well at least one of them have their priority straight," Sirius said.

"There is nothing wrong with being head boy," James said in his most pristine voice.

**Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. **

"Sounds like he has an inferiority complex," Regulus said.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." **

"Ah, wormy," Sirius said joyously, the other marauders laughed and the Slytherins looked confused.

"What does Pettigrew have to do with this?" Severus asked but no one answered.

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. **

"It does remind me of him," Sirius said.

"Yeah it does," Remus laughed with his friend.

"How? Just because he's lazy?" Regulus asked.

"Um... yeah."

**Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **

**Ron's ears went pink. **

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. **

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up. **

"Oh that's nice," Regulus said. "I really don't think I'll like this kid."

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" **

The Slytherins shuddered.

**Ron gasped.**

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name!**_" **said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

**"Wow, even the kids who don't remember the time he ruled **are still afraid of his name," Sirius scoffed.

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave **_**or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class." **

"Don't worry Harry, no one really knows anything when they first get to Hogwarts," James said.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." **

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. **

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" **

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry **— **but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. **

"What?" James asked.

"Muggle candy," Sirius said. "They're pretty good."

**What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. **

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. **

**"Hungry, are you?" **

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. **

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…" **

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —" **

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." **

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"It's nice of him to share," Regulus said.

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

"**They're not **_**really **_**frogs, are they?" **

"Of course not," Sirius said. "Who wants to eat real frogs. Yuck."

**He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. **

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?" **

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." **

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. **

"**So **_**this **_**is Dumbledore!" said Harry. **

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" **

Regulus rolled his eyes. "He already said he grew up with Muggles."

**said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —" **

**Harry turned over his card and read: **

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS **_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **_

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. **

"**He's gone!" **

"Of course he is, he wouldn't hang around all day," Sirius said.

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. **

"Oh poor Harry!" Remus laughed. "His first friend is just like Padfoot!"

"**He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting." **

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." **

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "**_**Weird!" **_

"Not really," Regulus mumbled. "I don't think that even surprised Sirius. Then again that could be just because of all the posters he has on his wall."

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. **

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean **_**every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." **

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. **

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts." **

"Gross!"

**Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. **

"Ah some one new I see."

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" **

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" **

"**He'll turn up," said Harry. **

"That's nice of him to say," Remus said.

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" **

**He left. **

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." **

"Ron, however," Regulus mumbled.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. **

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" **

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. **

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —" **

"That wand sounds old," Sirius said. "Didn't Ollivanders say wands work better if you pick them yourself?"

"Yeah, but they can be kind of expensive," Remus said.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"Oh man, these descriptions," Regulus chuckled.

"Sounds like a prefect in the making," Sirius said making a face.

"Is there something wrong with that Black," Remus looked at him warningly.

"Um... of course not Moony!"

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. **

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." **

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. **

"A little pushy there isn't she," Sirius muttered. "Don't think I like her."

"**Er — all right." **

**He cleared his throat. **

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

"I can't believe he thought that was a spell," Sirius laughed.

"I bet one of the twins gave it to him," James burst out.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. **

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? **

**I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart,**

Regulus tried to read the full sentence without taking breath but was unable to. "Merlin she can talk, she didn't even pause."

"She learn all the course books by heart, is she mental," Sirius gasped.

"Not everyone is like you Sirius," Remus said.

"Oh come on Remus not even you did that!"

"Yeah, but Lily did. Most Muggle borns actulally tend to do that."

**of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

**She said all this very fast. **

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. **

"**Harry Potter," said Harry. **

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. **

"I'm pretty sure he knows who he is," Sirius said dryly.

"**I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**." **

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. **

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; **

"That's because it is," James said. "Maybe this girl not that bad after all."

"No, this girl is definitely going into Ravenclaw," Sirius said. "She read all the books, she read extra books…"

"Yeah, you probably are right," James said.

"She does seem a bit keen on learning doesn't she," Remus smiled.

"I bet she in Gryffindor," Severus said.

"Come off it Snape," James said. "She kind of personifies Ravenclaw, don't you think?"

"I bet you all a Galleon a piece that she's a Gryffindor," Severus said with a smirk. This girl is exactly like Lily.

"You're on!" James and Sirius yelled.

**I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." **

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. **

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. **

Regulus frowned. "Really that boy is very rude," he muttered.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." **

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. **

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would **_**be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." **

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"That's what we get our bad name from," Severus said with a frown. "You know some really awful wizard came from other houses as well. Grffindor in particler."

"We know Snape," Sirius said, surprisingly not unkindly.

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. **

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. **

"**So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" **

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. **

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. **

"Charlie sounds awesome," Sirius exclaimed. "I thought about doing that for awhile."

James laughed. "The kid is already obsessed with them."

"**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault." **

"Someone broke into Gringotts!" Sirius exclaimed. "No way!"

**Harry stared. **

"**Really? What happened to them?" **

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. **

"And they got away, that's amazing," Sirius said. "That person must be mental."

"Of course," Remus said. "No sane person would even attempt to rob Gringotts."

**My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." **

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. **

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.**

James started to mumble at this but didn't say anything. Remus rolled his eyes.

"There is more to life than Quidditch, James."

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. **

"You should listen to Ron, Harry," James said unable to stop himself.

"Yeah! I bet Ron has go great taste!"

James gave him a look. "How would you know? You support the Cannons." Everyone laughed, except for Sirius, naturally.

"What's wrong with that, they're going to turn around anytime now," he said.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. **

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. **

"It seems we get to find out who this is," Severus said.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. **

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

Severus made a face. "I thought so, he seemed a lot like Lucius to me."

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. **

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." **

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." **

"Nothing wrong with the Weasley's!" James said.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. **

"Good for you Harry!" Remus said.

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. **

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. **

"He did not just say that!" Regulus said, shocked. "Not even Lucius would say something like that!"

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." **

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. **

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. **

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. **

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." **

"Doesn't mean you can have any," James sneered.

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. **

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle**

"Yeah, way to go wormy," Sirius said.

"I thought his name was Scabbers?" Regulus said confused. "Why do you keep comparing him to that rat?"

"He's just being stupid," Remus said, hitting Sirius over the head.

— **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. **

Sirius groaned.

"**What **_**has **_**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. **

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **

**And so he had. **

Sirius laughed, but wisely said nothing due to the warning glances his friends gave him.

"**You've met Malfoy before?" **

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. **

Severus snorted. It had been Lucius who had made that final push to get Severus to join.

**My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" **

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Oh mind your own business," Sirius said.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" **

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. **

"**And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

Regulus laughed. "I like her."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. **

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. **

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. **

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. **

"He's there, he's there!" James cheered.

**People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" **

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" **

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

"Enough with the toad already," Sirius said. "Is it really that important?"

Regulus gave him a look. "To him it is."

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." **

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" **

"It is an amazing sight," James sighed. "Makes you_ really _believe in magic."

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. **

James and Sirius groaned.

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" **

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid**

Sirius rubbed his head and scowled as he remembered how he hadn't heard that little instruction.

**as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

"There, you find him, now you can stop bringing him up," Sirius said.

"Grow up, Sirius," his little brother muttered.

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" **

"Argh…" Sirius groaned.

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"Here comes Minnie!" Sirius sang. Severus and Regulus gave him an odd look. He rolled his eyes. "Professor McGonagall. Me and Prongs here call her Minnie."

"I think they secretly want Griffindor to lose the house cup," Remus chuckled.

"My turn to read!" Sirius exclaimed, taking the book from his brother. He read:

* * *

**The Sorting Hat**

Thanks to:

Story Alert: HalfBloodPrincesa, hpfanfromindia, twilightgirl1590, arjay187

Favorite Stories: BlackGryphon101, vampire suck -literaly- JK

Author Alert: Sage the Mystic Maven

Review Alert: Perminatly Lost In Thought, montogma, mamsmelk, books101, Miss Potter 19, HalfBloodPrincesa, Queen Flora, Kyail, rosegraceblack, Emily Applebirch, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, twilightgirl1590, wolfdog127, Jakob, vampire suck -literaly- JK

And a special thanks to Emily Applebirch for giving me some ideas for the time limit :) Someone else did to but I am very sad to say I forgot who. *Pouts* Tell me if it was you and I'll be sure to say something next time.

The Next Chapter Should Be Up In Two Days. See You All Then.

_HopeInHell_


	9. The Sorting Hat

_Aw ni bara! _Kay, I've got bad news. I have to delay updates Agna by another day. I'm really sorry, but I've got school and I'm not doing so well in a few a my classes. And I have a ton of math homework to do, at my school if you have even just one missing assignment in math you get a F for the term. Yeah, can't have that, so sorry.

Other than that upsetting news I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Oh! And FWI I don't really like Ron so... I'm really sorry for any thing that seems like bashing. I can't help how I think and what I think is what comes out.

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

"**The Sorting Hat,**" Sirius read. "Finally! We get to see what house he's in! I bet he'll be in Gryffindor!"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "hm... maybe. I think he could be a Slytherin as well. He has the manner for it, don't you think so, Severus?"

Severus nodded, thinking about it. "Yes, he does. I would be supirsed if the hat doesn't at least consider it."

James looked at one Slytherin to another, his mind racing. He didn't like Slytherins, that was all to obvious. It was merely something he grew up with. But if his son were to be one... "I... suppose that would be fine," he mumbled quietly, almost to himself. "He would still be Harry after all, no matter the House."

Remus smiled at him proudly. He knew it was hard for his friend to go against a belief he had had since childhood. Now if only Padfoot would do the same.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"Trust me son, you don't want to," James said. "Though sometimes it's necessary."

"James, none of the things you did that crossed McGonagall was necessary," Remus said.

"I beg to differ, it was really funny, so therefore it was necessary," James smirked.

"So if I were to do something... _funny _to you it would be necessary?" Regulus said with an innocent smile.

James stared at him in slight fear, this was, after all, Sirius' younger brother... "Um... no. No it wouldn't be."

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"Aw, aren't they cute," Sirius mocked. He then groaned when Remus hit him with a pillow.

"You were nervous to," he scolded.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. **

"She's right about that," Remus said looking at his 'brothers'. Regulus nodded and gave Severus a smile.

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. **

"As some learn rather quickly," Severus said, smirking at the two less behaving members of the marauders.

"What?" Sirius asked trying, and failing miserably, to look innocent.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

"Like the sorting hat cares," Sirius scoffed.

"The teachers and students do," Remus said. "You should know, with all the comments you make about the firsties each year."

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. **

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. **

"You just have to put on a hat."

"Sirius, will you stop saying the obvious."

"No can do, Moony."

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

"Ron should stop listening to his brothers," James laughed.

"They're probably smart enough pranksters to tell the truth every once in a while so you don't know when you can believe them or not," Remus said smiling at his friends. "Unlike you to."

"Hey!"

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. **

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. **

"Know-it-all," Sirius muttered.

"Hey!" Remus said angrily. "I did that to!"

"Whoops... sorry Moony, old chum."

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **.

"Cool!" James exclaimed. "We should do that to Minnie!"

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"I wouldn't say doom," Sirius chuckled. "Your kid is halrious James."

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **

"Why?" Severus asked.

"The ghost probably, I heard McGongall talking about how they like to surprise the first years," James replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember them doing that," Regulus said.

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts**

"See?"

**had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. **

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? **

Regulus nodded fiercely. "Defiantly! They should just kick him out of the school!"

Severus smirked at him. "You just don't like him cause he gave you a little trouble."

Regulus growled at him. "A little? A _little_? He push me down the stairs! And it was my first days of classes, I was already lost, and my **head** landed in a trick stair! I think that is a bit more than 'a little trouble'."

**He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" **

"Duh!"

**said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"Nope! They just thought it would be nice to stand out in the hall, ya know."

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. **

"It really is amazing," Regulus said. "I think it stuns everyone the first time they walk into it."

**It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**." **

"How many damn books has she read?" Sirius said.

"A fair few, it seems," Remus answered. "Lily did the same thing. Muggle borns usually want to feel like they fit in, so they learn a lot about magic, ecpacially Hogwarts. That's why they tend to do better in school."

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing **

"Why in the world would we do that?" Sirius asked.

"It's what Muggle magicians do," Regulus said. "You should know that. You took Muggle studies."

"I don't remember everything!" Sirius exclaimed. He looked at his brother curiously. "How do you know all of this stuff anyway?"

Regulus blushed and looked down at his lap. "I uh... *mumble mumble*"

Sirius gave him a blank look. "You huh?"

"He read your Muggle studies book," Severus said. "And I told him a bit about it to."

"And how do you know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm half-blood," Severus said simply. "You do realize that there is simply not enough purebloods to fill Slytherin do you not?"

Sirius blushed. The thought hadn't really occured to him.

— **noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

"Must you sing it Siri?"

"Yes, Reggie. I must"

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

Sirius' face lit up in a smile. If he could just find a smarter hat ...

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be. **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

"That was a pretty good one," James said.

"Not as gloomy as the ones we get," Remus added.

"Well they aren't in a war are they?" Regulus said dryly.

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

Sirius laughed. "A first year fight a troll? And he believed that?"

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. **

**The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. **

**If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

"Oh relax Harry, it not that bad," Sirius said.

"To the firsties it is," Remus said. "You were nervous to, Sirius."

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" **

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" **

**became the first new Gryffindor, **

The Gryfindors cheered.

**and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. **

The Slyrtherins cheered. Well... maybe not 'cheer,' they are more dignified, after all.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

Regulus scowled.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," **

**the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"Alright," all the marauders cheered.

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. **

Sirius joined him. "Poor Gryffindors."

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? **

Sirius gave the book a weird look. "Why on earth would he think that?"

**What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

**Sirius snorted and shook his head.**

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. **

"Longbottom?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"Yep," James replied looking at it again. "Think he's the son of that boy the year under us, Frank? He's dating Alice, one of Lily's Hufflepuff friends."

"Maybe."

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. **

**When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." **

Sirius laughed. "Alice did that to. Hey, maybe they get married!"

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. **

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?" **

"_**The **_**Harry Potter?" **

James looked like he wanted to proud but also looked slightly annoyed. He knew Harry wouldn't like it.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. **

"No its not, he's a Gryffindor," Sirius said.

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"**

"Gryffindor," Sirius said.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? **

"See?" Regulus said. "It doesn't look like Harry will get in, but the hat thought about Slytherin."

James nodded. "I think I would be okay with it. A little disapointed, every parents wants there kids to join their house after all, but I would have been alright."

**Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

The Gryffindors cheered and even Severus and Regulus clapped.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

Sirius laughed.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

"Yuck," Regulus said. "I hate it when that happens."

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

"A turban?" Remus asked. "How odd."

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. **

"Way to go," Sirius cheered.

"**Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.**

**Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

"Good job," Sirius said really smiling.

Regulus scowled a little. He didn't really like that Ron boy.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry **

**as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

"Ha ha!" Sirius laughed. "Gotta love Dumbelodore!"

"**Thank you!" **

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"Yeah, he is," Sirius laughing.

"He definitely has his own style," Remus smiled.

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, **

"See even Percy the Prefect agrees!"

**yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. **

**The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, **

Judging by the readers faces, they didn't quite agree with Harry there.

**but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Here he goes again."

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. **

"As you will hear him complain about quite often," James said."

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?" **

"He shouldn't have asked that," Sirius laughed.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"**Like **_**this**_**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, **

**Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. **

**He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

"I did, but he never told me," Sirius said disappointed.

"You didn't ask," Remus said. "You demanded. It's no wonder he didn't tell you."

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **

"Treacle tarts are my favorite," James said smiling.

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

"That wasn't very smart," Severus said with a sharp frown. "A lot of Muggles react really badly to magic."

Remus didn't like how he seemed to be speaking out of experience. He doubted that his friends had noticed. He frowned when he saw Regulus looking at Severus worriedly.

**The others laughed. **

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville,**

Remus frowned. "Why is that? Does something happen to Frank and his wife?"

"**but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. **

"He means Squib, right?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," James said.

**My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. **

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

"What a gift."

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons **

"Gee, that's a shocker," Sirius laughed and Remus glared at him.

**("I **_**do **_**hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, **

"Maybe she's not so bad," James said. "Anyone who like Transfiguration…"

"Just because it's your best subject doesn't mean you should like someone simply because they are interested in it to," Remus said with a frown.

"And she still sounds a bit obsess with work don't you think," Sirius put in.

"No," Remus said frustrated. "She's studious and Muggle born. Put that together she's is going to want to know as much as she can. And that's as good thing ya know? It makes pureblood fanatics have less value in their opion that Muggle borns are below them."

**you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

"No, it can't be!" Sirius shouted.

James paled. "If that's who I think it is..."

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **

"Wait, what's that about?" Sirius asked, not really curious. While he _may _admit Snape wasn't so bad right _now _but if he had all that time to brood... This wasn't good, not at all.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"Damn, it is him," Sirius said.

Severus half heartedly glared at him. He knew that he would hate Harry. After it would be impossible hard to look into the eyes of the women he loved smack in the middle of his worst nightmares face.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. **

"No," James moaned.

"That's definitely not good," Remus said.

"No, it's not," Severus said quietly. "I don't like you Potter, you know that, and I doubt I'll like anyone he looks just like you."

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

Severus glared at the book. Just because he knew about it doesn't mean... but he stopped the though as he rubbed his left arm.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. **

**I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. **

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"For some reason he always looks at us when he says that now," Sirius said grinning.

"Maybe because he knew you were always sneaking out to go there," Regulus supplied, knowing they wouldn't be able to.

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. **

Remus rolled his eyes. "No teachers care about that rule, as long as you're not attacking anyone.

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"That's a new one," Remus said frowning.

"Why is it forbidden?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, but it might have something to do with the stone," Remus mused. "Though I can't imagine what Dumbledore was thinking putting it in the school. He knows some kids don't listen to warnings like that." He looked pointedly at his friends

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" **

"No he's Dumbledore, I'm Sirius."

"Don't do that, retard."

**he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

**"Of course," Remus said. "It is a rathe annoying song."**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees, **_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot, **_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot." **_

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. **

James and Sirius laughed. "We do that too."

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. **

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

"Peeves," Sirius said. "He's not that bad once you get on his good side."

"Yeah, but he would turn on you if it amused him," Remus noted.

Regulus growled. "He's a lunatic. That's all there is to it."

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

"Prefect! Bringing out the Baron card so soon," Sirius huffed.

"Intelligent boy," Regulus said. "Peeves could really hurt someone one of these days."

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

Regulus nodded. 'Maybe Percy isn't all that bad,' he thought.

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." **

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

"I love our common room!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It sounds nice," Regulus said. "But the the Slytherins is pretty comfortable too.

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

The marauders laughed. Severus and Regulus looked at each other and shrugged.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. **

"Full stomachs tend to do that to you," Sirius said happily.

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"That's a really strange dream," James said frowning. What could it mean?

Severus frowned as well. He didn't like his roll in the dream all that much.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"My turn!" James said reaching for the book but Remus stopped him before he could grab it.

"We should eat first."

James pouted but agreed so they all walked down to dinner together.

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review please!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: Lila O'Conner, 102655, ImAParrotDontEatMe, Stine Weasley, Lovealwayshopes

Favorite Stories: DawnEclipse, quietasusual

Author Alert: Sage the Mystic Maven, dork-with-glasses

Review Alert: books101, Megatron, Queen Flora, Kyail, Lovealwayshopes, dork-with-glasses

The Next Chapter Should Be On Saturday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	10. The Potions Master

_heisann_! Alright I was relooking at my last chapter and I realized that I had put the wrong day down at the bottom, it was meant to Sunday not Saturday. I'm so sorry!

__

I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable.

* * *

It had been decided a bit before they reached the hall that it wouldn't be the smartes thing to all walk in together, so the Slytherins agreed to wait a bit away from the hall for a few moments before coming in. The Gryffindors also made sure to leave dinner a few minutes before them.

Before to long they all joined up again for some reading.

"**The Potions Master,"** James read.

Sirius frowned at said person. "If you're mean to Harry I swear, I'll..."

"Do nothing, cause he can't help what his future self does," Regulus replied sharply. "Leave Sev alone Sirius."

Sirius looked as he was about to argue but the look Remus gave him told him to shup up.

"**There, look." **

"**Where?" **

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

"Damn, that would get so annoying," Regulus commented, wrinkling his nose. "I would hate it!"

"I wouldn't!" James and Sirius exclaimed together.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You guys are attention seeking gits though. So you don't count."

"We are not!"

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. **

"Do these people not have lives? Shesh!" Regulus said.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

"Well," James admitted. "It would be nice if they let him get to his classes. That would even annoy me."

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **

"It does," Severus said. "They really should have thought about how confused people would be trying to get to class back when the founders built the school."

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"Yes, yes they can."

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. **

Regulus scowled heavily.

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

"That was quick, do we have more marauders in the making?" James questioned.

"I don't think so Prongs," Remus said dryly. "Your son may look like you but he's mostly like Lily."

"Thank god," Severus muttered.

"Damn," James muttered. "I always wanted to be able to teach my kids how to be pranksters."

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"Damn that sucks," Sirius commented. "Nothin' worse then getting in trouble for something you _didn't_ do."

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

"Good for him," Remus said.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, **

"Oh my god! No way!" Sirius exclaimed. "He still has that demon cat?!" Filch had had the cat since his first day here a few years ago, after Apollyon Pringle had retired in their second year.

**a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. **

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) **

"And us!" Sirius yelled. Remus glared at him as he noticed the younger Slytherins curiosity.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Uh, not important," Sirius mumbled quickly. "Read Prongs."

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

"Which we have done," Sirius said fondly. "It was so worth the two months of detention."

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"That's to bad, isn't it," Sirius said.

"You're just lazy," Remus said.

"So?"

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, **

"Oh she's new," Sirius said. "I guess that's to be expected seeing how old our Professor is."

**where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

"I hate that class!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's so stupid, and pointless, and retarded, and a waste of vaulable pranking time, and..."

"We get it!" Remus yelled. "Shut up!"

Sirius gave him a fake hurt look. "Aw Moony..."

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. **

**At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

"Good old Flitwick," Sirius laughed.

"He doesn't like us much though," James laughed.

"Well people don't usual like it when you ask if they were short enough to be considered dwarfs. Or if they're part goblin."

"I was eleven," James said. "I didn't know what tact was."

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"But of course! Minnie wants everyone to know she means business!"

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"Oh man he didn't get my talent in transfiguration. That sucks."

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. **

"Yeah, our was first year was like that too," Remus said. "The next two teachers were amazing though."

"But then fourths and fifths didn't know a single thing they were talking about," Severus said. "And last years couldn't stand any student that wasn't Ravenclaw."

"This years is okay though," Regulus said. "But I have heard people say he doesn't like Hufflepuffs all that much."

**His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"Good men," Sirius said. "Making sure the art of pranking doesn't die."

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

"Damn that sucks," Sirius said. After Remus and his brother hit him he added, half-heartily, "no offence."

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. **

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Sirius laughed. "She like rules too much."

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

"Oh Minnie," Sirius sighed.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, **

"I love watching the first year Muggle borns the first day," Sirius laughed. "They have the funniest faces."

**when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. **

"He has a pretty cool owl," Regulus said. "It's nice of her to cheer him up."

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. **

**Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? **_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"Good old Hagrid," James said happily. "At least Harry knows he has friends."

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

Severus seemed to shrink in his seat. Regulus patted him softly on the shoulder from his perch on the arm of Severus' chair.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated **_**him. **

"I'm sad to say I'm not surprised," Severus muttered. "I've had all those years to brood on everything you did to while at school." 'And how you stole Lily from me,' he added in his mind.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**." **

Severus winced.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"Not suprising," Regulus said. "Sev just has a air about him that says 'do and die', or something to that effect."

"Thanks Regulus," Severus said dryly.

"You're welcome!"

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **— **if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **

"That was a pretty good speech Snape," Remus said, impressed.

"Yeah, until he called them dunderheads."

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. **

"Of course, little miss perfect," Sirius said.

"Stop it Sirius," Regulus snapped. "Just because she isn't like you, which is a good thing, and cares about her school life, doesn't mean you can make fun of her like that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why on earth should it matter? She isn't really any one important." But his brother shook his head.

"With how much she's mentioned? I doubt it," he said. "I bet you... five galleons she becomes one of Harry's best friends."

The older Black snorted. "You're on."

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

"The Draught of the Living Death," Severus answered immediately. "But that's not a first year potion, why on Earth did I ask that?"

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

Severus raised his eyes at that; this girl must have gotten an advance book if she knows the answer to that. Though, Lily had done the same.

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." **

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **

"In the stomach of a goat. At least that is taught in the first year," Regulus said.

"Yeah but it not until the end of the last term," Severus said in a ashamed way.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. **

"I doubt they know either," Sirius snarled.

"**I don't know, sir." **

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" **

"Sev..." Regulus said softly. It saddened him to think of the boy who had almost replace Sirius as an older brother having allowed himself to wallow in his misery so much as to make him pick on an elven year old boy.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**? **

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **

"They're the same thing..." Severus said quietly.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

"Man she really is eager, isn't she?" Sirius laugh. "Remus did you know these answers in first year?"

"Yes, I did. I was very excited to get here so I stuied harder then most would," Remus said quietly.

"Cause you're a wolf right?" Regulus asked. He rolled his eyes as everyone else looked at him in shock. "I'm not stupid alright? You disappear once a month around the moon and after the last full moon of the year Severus been really shaky. He kept saying something about you three, but it never made much sense."

"Yes," Remus said quietly. "I had thought I wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts so I tried my best so I didn't dissapoint the headmaster. And to prove I could do just as well as any human."

"You are human," Sirius snapped. "Don't talk as if you're not."

Remus shook his head sadly. "According to most laws I haven't been legally a human since I was four years old."

"That doesn't mean you're not! Just because some stuffy upper Ministry bitch says you aren't doesn't mean it's true! You know this Remus," James said angrily. "I know you do."

He looked at his friends sadly. "What I know doesn't mean a thing James. It's what they _think _they know that counts in this world."

"That's stupid," Regulus said. "You're the best student in the school."

"It's how it is," the werewolf said quietly. "I would do anything in the world to change it if I could."

Throughout all of this Severus had been watching Remus carefully. He had blamed the previous years incident on him naturally. After all it would have been the werewolf that would have killed him. But by summers end he switched the blame to Potter and Black. He hadn't seen the point of blaming someone for something he had no control for, as he knew how it felt.

"Keep reading now James," Remus said. "No need to dwell on what can not be changed."

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" **

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"That's not fair," Sirius pouted.

"That isn't that bad," James said fairly. "He talked back a bit and it was only a point. We've had more taken away from us ya know."

"I suppose."

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. **

"I would want to keep his father happy, I suppose," Severus muttered to Regulus. He frowned heavily of the idea of still being under the older males thumb still so far in the future.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

"**Idiot boy!" **

"Don't yell at him," Sirius said angrily. Severus glared back at him.

"You would be angry as well! Potions is the most dangerous class you take at Hogwarts, one mistake and you could kill your entire class. I doubt I would have much patience for someone who did things like this in my class. He should have paid more attention!" Sirius stared at him in shock.

Remus nodded. "I think I would have done the same thing, well not yell, but have gotten angry. It can really be deadly when you don't follow the instructions carefully." He smiled a bit. "I would now, as I have blown up my share of cauldrons in the past."

Regulus nodded. "He most likely only yelled because that's how his personality is. When he gets upset he yells and says things he doesn't mean. It's just how he is."

**snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" **

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? **

**Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." **

"Okay now that was uncalled for," Severus said, frowning sharply at his future selfs behavior. "It most defintanly was not Harry's fault."

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week **

—_**why **_**did Snape hate him so much? **

"Sorry, its my fault," James said.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" **

"He's pretty good at distracing people at least."

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. **

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**." **

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang." **

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

"Oh! He must have gotten a dog to replace, Tibbles!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well he is getting pretty old, Hagrid was telling me how he thinks he doesn't have much time left."

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"Some as always," James said happily. "Nice to know some things change."

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"Yeah, his name sounds dangerous so he's harmless; it's the normal or cute sounding named… creatures you have to worry about," Remus laughed.

"Yeah like Tibbles!" Sirius exclaimed. "That is one mean dog."

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. **

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. **

"Oh, way to make him feel special Hagrid," Regulus said sarcastically.

"**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." **

"And us the rest!" James said.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. **

**Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." **

"Knowing Filch he most likly does."

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **

Severus frowned. "I always thought I would like to teach. I wonder why I'm so bitter?"

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me." **

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" **

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

"Yeah, Hagrid would know about his hatred for me," James laughed hollowly.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

"He's not very subtitle in his diversion tactics," Remus laughed. "Never has been."

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**: **

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST **_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. **_

Sirius laughed. "That is the perfect example of the typical goblin!"

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" **

"July 31," James muttered.

"Hm?" Sirius asked looking at him curiously.

"He was born on July 31," James said with a smile. "It didn't say before."

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **

"Most likely," Remus said.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, **

"Those are good for skipping on the lake," Sirius said cheerfully.

**Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"Here you go Moony," James said, handing the book to him.

"Thanks," Remus said taking the book. "By the way I think this should be the last chapter for the night. It's getting late." Everyone grudginly agreed and Remus read:

**The Midnight Duel**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review please!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: DawnEclipse, SamanthaLouiseMalfoy, Minettes-BLACK

Favorite Stories: The Wandmaker, Kianie Black

Review Alert: Queen Flora, books101, Allyieh, Kyail, wolfdog127, dork-with-glasses

The Next Chapter Should Be On Wednesday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	11. The Midnight Duel

... Wow it's almost eight... I have an excuse, kinda. Kay so I thought it was Thursday therefore I thought I had updated yestereday and I hadn't been corrected till about an hour ago and so yeah... I'm so very sorry, I guess I was really hoping it was Thursday and had somehow convinced myself it was... But hey it's still on time!

Okay so while I was doing this chapter I had an epiphany of some sort. Most of the Maruaders generation names end in S. Think about it: Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, Regulus, Lucius, I mean seriously? Why would she do that? I don't think I had realized how much I hate that god damn comma rule till I did this fanfic. You know when it's: Sirius' book, or something like that. It just don't look right. *Huffs*

In other news OH MY GOSH 67 reviews! I know to a lot of people that's like nothing but to me it's... just wow. Thank you all so much!

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

"**The Midnight Duel," **Remus read. "Sounds interesting."

"It sounds stupid," Regulus laughed. "And a fantastic way to get detention."

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. **

"That's because teachers are smart enough to know they can't put them in DADA or charms together," Severus said. "They would kill eah other. Though potions really isn't all that much better."

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. **

"Laaaame," James moaned.

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

"As if!" James exclaimed. "Potters are always amazing fliers!"

"Unless he takes after his mum," Sirius said. "Lily is a rubbish flier."

James looked crestfallen at the possibility.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

"He's probably right Harry," Sirius said.

Severus shook his head. "Both his parents are fantastic fliers. Plus he probably has had the best broom there is since he was three."

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams **

"James did that a lot to!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hated when he started to talk about Quidditch first year! He always went on some huge rant about it."

"Don't compare me to Malfoy!"

**and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

"Psh as if. He probably doesn't know what a helicopter is," Sirius scoffed.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. **

"Psh as if," Regulus mocked. "He probably doesn't know what a hang glider is." His brother glared at him.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. **

"Of course!" James said. "It is the best wizarding sport, after all."

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. **

"Soccer isn't that bad of a game," Remus said. "Not as fun as a wizard sport but it's still fun."

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

"Yeah, I got the feeling," Regulus snorted.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. **

"Yeah, because it's something you can't learn from a book," Sirius laughed.

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. **

"But of course," Sirius snorted.

"Lily tried that to, remember," James laughed.

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. **

"Oh, give it a rest already," Sirius said.

"Why don't you?" Regulus said coldly, surprising Sirius.

"Seriously, what is your deal?"

"You shouldn't make fun of her like that," Regulus said stubbornly. "If you hadn't realized she's a lot like Evans and Remus."

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

Sirius opened his mouth to comment but Regulus gave him a warning glare.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **

"A Remembrall," Remus said. "I gave that to Peter last year for Christmas."

"Then he forgot where he put it," James added, shaking his head. "I never really saw the point of those things. They only tell you that you forgot something, not what it is."

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…" **

"Good luck trying to remember," Sirius chuckled.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. **

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy,**

Severus rolled his eyes. This seemed to be one of the few things Harry shared with his father, the desire to constantly be in a fight.

**but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"Of course," Sirius said.

"**What's going on?" **

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." **

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

"Yeah right," Regulus said. "Looking doesn't require your hands."

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day,**

"Good flying weather," James commented.

**and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. **

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

"Still?" James asked. "They really need to get new brooms, those could get pretty dangerous. Especially when you're teaching kids who have never flown before and/or have no talent for it."

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

"Same teacher," Severus said. "Though her hair is still blonde now isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it does have a lot of grey in it," Regulus said.

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." **

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. **

James made a face at that.

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" **

"**UP" everyone shouted. **

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. **

"You got it to jump right away, that means you're a natural," James said with a huge smile. "Of course."

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **

"Hm, I think they are," James said.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"Good to know," Sirius laugh.

"I didn't know there was a set way to do it," Regulus said confused. "I've seen tons of people do it differently."

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" **

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"There's always the one," Sirius sighed.

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — **

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. **

"Ouch," Regulus winced. "That has to hurt."

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. **

"Bye bye broom," Sirius said with a wave.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." **

**She turned to the rest of the class. **

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." **

"Says that every time," Remus said. "And I'm pretty sure that someone flies every time anyway."

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. **

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. **

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

"Shut up, git," Sirius yelled, seeming truly mad.

Severus shook his head. It seemed that Lucius' son was truly just like him. It saddened him to think that a new generation was falling into the sicking belief that pure bloods were better.

**The other Slytherins joined in. **

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. **

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati." **

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." **

"Don't touch it," Sirius snapped. "It isn't yours."

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. **

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. **

**Malfoy smiled nastily. **

"Not good."

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" **

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well. **

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" **

**Harry grabbed his broom. **

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." **

"Oi, stay out of it," Sirius said. "Go on Harry, get the Remembrall."

"She's just looking out for him!" snapped Regulus. "She doesn't want him to get in trouble. And you as his godfather shouldn't want that either!"

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**. **

"Yes, it is," James smiled. It seemed his son hadn't gotten his girlfriends aversion to flying.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. **

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. **

"Course, he didn't expect someone raised by Muggles to be able to fly," Regulus said. "Mostly it's only the purebloods that have the talent. And," he added seeing Sirius about to protest. "I am not being racist. I am stating a proven fact. After all it is natural for Muggle borns to not like it seeing as, to them at least, it isn't natural."

"Just like," Severus added. "Many purebloods, including those who like Muggles, can't say easy Muggle words."

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **

"Harry is a natural," Sirius said happily.

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. **

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. **

"Damn it," Sirius mumbled. "I feel for the Neville kid, it isn't nice when your stuff gets broken."

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball **

Sirius shook his head. "No way can you catch that Harry," he said sadly. "A pro would have a hard time with it."

— **wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. **

"Wow, that is amazing," Sirius said and everyone else looked equally impressed. "I had no idea he was that good... he was on a school broom for crying out loud."

"Dear sweat Merlin, that catch was incredible," James gasped. "He has got to play for the house team!"

Regulus nodded. "I've been playing seeker for four years and I don't think I could make a catch like that."

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. **

"Damn," Sirius mumbled.

**He got to his feet, trembling. **

"_**Never **_— **in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck —" **

"That is true," Remus said. "It wasn't that smart of a move. Especially since it was his first time on a broom."

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —" **

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —" **

"**But Malfoy —" **

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

James shook his head. "Arguing with Minnie is useless. Tends to get you in even more trouble."

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. **

"Relax Harry, she wouldn't expel you for that," James said knowledgeably. "You'll just get detention."

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

"Wow. Drama king much?" Regulus said jokingly.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. **

"Oh," Remus winced. "The silent treatment. She must be mad."

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

"He really needs to calm down," Sirius said.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" **

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

"What?" Regulus asked startled. "Why on earth would he think that?"

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. **

"Wait a sec, Wood..." James said slowly. "It can't be..."

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"**In here." **

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. **

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker." **

"No way! I don't believe it!" James yelled, jumping up and punching his hand into the air. "Wow! Just, wow! My son made the team! As a first year too! That's amazing! Fantastic! Wonderful!"

Remus rolled his eyes, though he had a small smile. "Yes it's great, James, now just sit down."

"Just great?!" James yelled jumping around. "It's amazing, fantastic, and wonderful!"

"So we've been told," Sirius said in a amused tone. "Now please sit down." James did so reluctantly, still beaming.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **

"**Are you serious, Professor?" **

"Nope! That's me!" Sirius said.

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" **

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

"Ah that's right," Sirius said. "Ron said his brother played Quidditch."

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. **

"It is for a captain!" James said. "Nothing better then discovering a new talent."

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. **

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. **

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," **

"Or a chaser," Regulus said, looking at James. "Like his father."

**said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." **

"Get him the Nimbus, it sounded awesome," James said.

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. **

"Quidditch is the only thing that McGonagall is willing to bend rules for," James smiled broadly. "She's a real fan."

"Which is why you don't get detention as much as you should," Severus said dryly. "She doesn't want to interfer with practice."

**Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" **

"Damn, Harry you have to beat the Slytherin!" Sirius huffed.

"Sirius..." his brother said warningly.

"Right. Sorry."

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." **

**Then she suddenly smiled. **

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

"Yes I am."

"**You're **_**joking**_**." **

"No, I am good," James said indignantly.

"James I don't think they were talking about that anymore," Remus said with a smile. "Do you really think Harry would talk to McGonagall like that?"

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_— **you must be the youngest house player in about —" **

"A century at least," James said proudly.

" — **a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." **

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. **

"So intelligent," Regulus said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "If I can't make fun of Granger then you can make fun of Ron."

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. **

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." **

"I bet they're good at that," Sirius said, he too was a beater.

"Once again how would you know," James said in a teasing way. "You support the worst team in the league."

"Hm, I agree with him this time," Remus said. "The two are surprisingly like human bludgers themselves."

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

"Sounds like James whenMcLaggen joined," Sirius joked. "And he wasn't all that good to be honest."

"Hey, he was good at tryouts," James pouted. "How was I supposed to know he would try to take over my job?"

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." **

"First week, they are good," Sirius said, generally surprised. "We found that... around Christmas in second right?"

"Yeah, I think so," James said, obviously impressed.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"Yuck," Sirius said. "Much less welcome."

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends**

"Little," Regulus snorted. "Mini Potter may want his eyes checked."

**with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. **

"Of course," James said. "He didn't get in trouble before so quick! Think of another way to do so."

**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" **

Severus rolled his eyes. "Now he's going to do it. That makes it sound like a challenge."

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. **

"Neither will help you much in a honest duel," Severus commented. "I highly doubt they know as much as a spell between them."

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. **

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" **

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, **

"Yeah, maybe not the best way to say that," Regulus said.

**getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"I don't know about that," Remus said darkly. "It's most likely a trap."

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" **

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

"Well that always works," Sirius laughed.

"**Excuse me." **

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. **

"Argh," Sirius grunted. "Why doesn't she just leave you alone?"

"Sirius..."

"Damn it Reggie, leave me alone! I can't help it if the girl annoys me!"

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. **

"Course not," James said with a smile. "It is Hogwarts, after all."

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. **

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —" **

"Bet you could," Sirius muttered.

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

Sirius blinked.

"Wow... you're just like him," Regulus said dryly. "You must be so proud."

"— **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." **

"And what's it to you anyways," James said.

"It is selfish of them," Remus said. "They kind of remind me of you two. You don't always care if how you affect the rest of the house. After all, we've only one the house cup once since we started."

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry. **

"**Good-bye," said Ron. **

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." **

"That's some good advice there," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yeah and remember Sirius," Regulus said with a smile. "You're just like him!"

Sirius glared at his little brother.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

"Don't, he's probably just tricking you," Remus said. "You're going to get in trouble for nothing."

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." **

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." **

"Oh for crying out loud, leave them alone," Sirius said.

"She's just trying to keep them out of trouble," Regulus snapped back.

"She's just being annoying," Sirius countered.

"No she's being responsible and showing she cares about them enough to try and get them out of trouble. They're being immature and selfish by showing they don't care enough about their house to stay in bed and not rise to the bait of some twit," Regulus said. Sirius opened and closed his mouth, but in the end had nothing to say. "That's what I thought."

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. **

"_**You!**_" **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" **

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." **

"See, that's going too far," Sirius pointed out

"She didn't actually tell, did she?" Regulus said. "And that's what I would have done."

"Look, no one likes an insufferable know-it-all bossing them around," Sirius huffed.

"Hey!" Remus inserted. "I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing. So does that make me the insufferable know-it-all no one wants around?"

"Well... no. But that's different. You're Moony, our friend. She's just some nobody sticking her nose in other people business."

"Whatever," Remus said. "Just stop arguing and let me read."

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

"See, Harry agrees with me," Sirius muttered.

"Yay, an eleven year old boy agrees with you," Regulus muttered back. "How wonderful for you."

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

"Just leave them alone," Sirius said.

"Sirius just shut up!"

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **

Regulus nodded.

_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." **

"**Go away." **

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —" **

"Damn women! Go away!"

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. **

"They didn't ask for her to follow them like that," Sirius said in a irritated voice.

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." **

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. **

"**I'm coming with you," she said. **

"Why would she want to do that?" Sirius asked.

"To try and get them out of trouble," Regulus said slowly, as if talking to someone mentally handicapped. 'Which', he added to himself. 'I most likely am.'

"**You are **_**not**_**." **

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." **

"That's kind of bold of you to say," Sirius said.

"Harry probably would though," James said. "It's his fault and if he's anything like Lily he has to automatically do the right thing."

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly. **

Sirius nodded sharply.

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something." **

**It was a sort of snuffling. **

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. **

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **

"Oh no," Remus groaned. "Now Neville will want to go to."

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." **

"**How's your arm?" said Harry. **

"That's nice of him," Regulus said pleasantly. "Now he should learn to treat Hermione like that to. He really should give her more respect."

"Why," Sirius snorted. "She doesn't really show them much."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "First off, she is a girl. That automatically earns her more respect then what she is being shown, (AN: Not trying to sound sexist in any way, shape, or form. It's just the Black are a noble family and that would be how they are raised.) as you should well know Sirius. Two, she does show them respect. It's in her own way but that is just how her personality is."

"Whatever."

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

**"Of course," James nodded.**

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" **

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." **

"See?" Remus said. "Now they're more likely to get caught."

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, **

"I doubt it," Severus snorted. "As it doesn't exist."

"That's proabably what she was going to tell him," Regulus laughed.

**but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. **

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. **

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. **

"Of course," Severus said. "They are not coming."

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. **

**The minutes crept by. **

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. **

"Or he never planned on coming," Regulus said dryly.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. **

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." **

"Damn, Run," Sirius screamed.

"Go, go, go," James urged.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. **

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, **

"Mooove," James moaned.

**they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. **

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

"Wait a second charms is on the..." Remus mumbled.

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. **

"**I —**_**told **_— **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"It's not the time for I told you so," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Regulus asked. "After all it is right after it happened. If she said it any later then you would have said, 'why is she bringing that up' right Siri?" Sirius just glared.

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." **

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." **

"That's what I was thinking," Regulus said.

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"Of course," Sirius said with a nod. "Don't give her the sastifaction."

"**Let's go." **

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. **

**It was Peeves. **

"Uh oh," Regulus moaned. "That's even worse then Filch."

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled. **

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." **

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." **

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. **

"That's about the worst thing you could have done," Sirius said.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. **

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" **

"Alohomora," Regulus said. "Just use alohomora."

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. **

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. **

"She would have to be the one that know it," Sirius muttered.

"And it's a damn good thing isn't?" Regulus said glaring at him.

Sirius smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

Regulus snorted and rolled his eyes.

**She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!" **

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." **

"**Say 'please.'" **

"Good, he not going to tell," James smiled.

"How often do you run into Peeves?" Severus asked. "You seem to know a fair bit about him."

"Quite often," James answered with a grinned.

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?" **

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **

"**All right —**_**please**_**." **

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" **

The marauders laughed. "Good one Peeves."

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. **

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!" **

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "**_**What**_**?" **

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **

"I was right," Remus said sadly.

"Bout what?"

"They're in the forbidden corridor on the third floor," Remus answered. "Remember that's where Charms is."

"Shit," James said, eyes wide with panic.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. **

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"What the bloody hell is that thing doing in the school?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Get out of there right now!" James shouted.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. **

"No kidding."

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

"Good choice," Regulus said.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. **

"Good boy, Harry," his father sighed.

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. **

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. **

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **

"Poor boy," Regulus said.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

"That does it, Harry, your best mate is just like mine," James said proudly. "Now you just need to find a Remus and Peter and everything would be great."

Regulus smiled. "I bet you Hermione is Remus."

Sirius glared at him. "No way. She's a million times more annoying Remus every was!"

Regulus shook his head. "Just wait Siri. And remember you owe me five galleons."

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" **

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." **

"I don't think she meant the floor Harry," Severus said.

"It was probably standing on a trap door or something, I'm sure that's where they're hiding the Philosopher's Stone," Remus said.

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." **

**She stood up, glaring at them. **

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

"Expelled is worst than getting killed?" Sirius turned to Regulus. "Do you see why I dislike her?"

"So she had odd priorites," Regulus defended. "Give her a break."

Remus looked between the brothers and setteled on Sirius with a smile. "I would have said the same thing in first year Paddy."

Sirius opened his mouth but smartly decided not to say anything.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. **

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

Sirius nodded at the book. "Good man, Ron."

"He's eleven Sirius."

"Shut up Reggie."

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **

"And he gets it!" James cheered.

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"Bed time," Remus announced shutting the book. "We'll start reading after breakfast tomorrow."

The group exited the room and the two houses nodded at each other before going their seperate ways.

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review please!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: Ower, pathways

Favorite Stories: siriusly sirius about nothing, melissa2005

Review Alert: Allyieh, Kianie Black, Queen Flora, Kyail, dork-with-glasses, wolfdog127

The Next Chapter Should Be On Saturday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	12. Halloween

_Sanibonani! _Sorry it's almost late again! I've been super busy lately and had only started this morning.

Kay, so I'm doing a new vote! I've been thinking a lot lately and I want to put in RegulusHermione, as in a pairing. In case you haven't noticed I don't like Ron and I adore Hermione, therefore I loathe RonHermione. So I'm going to put something up to a vote. I will only bring Hermione into the past and her and Regulus will fall in love! Leave me a review to tell me your honest opinions on why are why not you think it should happen and I would like everyone to bear in mind that this will be the only way for Hermione to come back because I simply wouldn't be able to control myself. I'll put a poll up as soon as I can figure it out.

Oh! And see if you can solve this riddle (It's from the anime: Umineko no Naku Koro ni or When the Seagulls Cry): Right now, on this island, no one exist accept for you. You're the only one alive on this island. However, I'm here right now and I'm about to kill you. Leave answer in a review (BTW I don't have the answer as of right now :))

_I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

_

* * *

_

James couldn't remember a longer night in his life. Soon the dorm was filled with the sounds of Sirius' snoring and Remus' deep breathing. Eventually he just gave up, getting up and walking to the room. He was suprised, however, to see Snape already there, his back to the door.

"Why aren't you asleep?" James asked him. Severus jumped up and whirled around.

"I could ask you the same thing," he sneered.

James shrugged. "I was trying to. I just had so much on my mind that..." he trailed off with another shrug.

Snape considered him for a bit then shrugged as well. "Same here, I suppose," he gestured to the numerous seats. "You might as well sit down, Potter." James did and they sat in silence for quite a bit.

Finally James turned to Severus, a anxious expression his face. "Um... Snape," he started. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Umm... you and Lily where friends right?" Snape nodded. "How... how did you meet?"

Snape looked at him for a bit with a blank expression. "We were neighbors," he said, at last. "We grew up together. It was I, actually, who told Lily she was a witch." He chuckled at the memory. "She thought I was calling her a rude name at first." James watched him for a while, as Severus continued to tell him things from his and Lily's past. How her sister treated her, places she used to love to go, first trip to Diagon Ally, and just random bits of information James hadn't known before.

Hours passed and the two former enemies talked about nothing truly significant. Just random topics, anything between classes and dreams. Before they knew it the door opened once again and Remus popped his head in. "Ah, there you are James," he said. "Breakfast is being served in the great hall."

James nodded and stood up to stretch. "Alright be there in a minute," he said. "Coming Severus?" Remus gave a start when he realized his friend had been talking civilly to the Slytherin, he even called him by name!

"In a minute," Severus said with a smile. 'A real smile!' Remus thought in awe.

"Alright." With that James followed his friend out of the room. They walked silently for a bit until Remus, unable to contain it.

"What happend?"

James stopped walking and turned to Remus with slight smile. "We talked for a bit, that's all. Turns out we aren't as different as we thought."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. James shrugged.

"We have a lot in common. We both care about Lily and our friends, we both love to fly, and we even have similar hobbies," James said walking again. "I think maybe, just maybe, we're becoming friends."

Soon enough breakfast was eaten, both of the Blacks were caught up with James and Severus' fragile friendship and all five of them were back in the Room of Requirement.

"It is my turn, correct?" Severus asked, picking up the book.

"Go ahead Severus," James said.

"**Halloween,"** Severus read.

"I always liked Halloween," James said with a smile.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. **

"Why are they looking cheerful?" Remus asked. "They just had a run in with a three headed dog for crying out loud!"

"I think it would be very exciting!" James said. "Like an adventure!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sirius cheered.

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. **

"Seems like mini Potter is like you in that area then James," Regulus said in a amused tone. "Who would've guessed."

Remus sighed. "I was sorting hoping he had his mothers common sense, but I can see he doesn't."

James frowned. "I have common sense."

"Not really Prongs," Remus said, making James pout.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. **

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both," James said.

"**Or both," said Harry.**

James just smiled.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

"It's the Philosopher's Stone, Harry," Sirius teased.

Remus raised an amused eye brow at his friend. "Now we return to talking the book eh Paddy?"

Sirius blushed. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Everyone else has done it to..."

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. **

"Boring people," Sirius said.

"Intelligent people," Regulus corrected. "I see they care about living."

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. **

"I would to," Sirius said, ignoring his brothers glare.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. **

"His broom!" James exclaimed. "It has to be!"

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package**

"Yes!" Sirius cheered.

**carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. **

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. **

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: **

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. **_

"Don't open it," Severus scoffed. "It's a broom shaped parcel, what else could it be?"

"Most kids aren't all that observant," Regulus said. "They wouldn't really notice."

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, **_

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed again. "Harry gets the best broom there is!"

_**but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. **_

"Cool! His first practice," James said.

_**Professor McGonagall **_

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee **

"As would I," Jame commented with a smile.

"As would anyone," Remus said with a eye roll.

**as he handed the note to Ron to read. **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even **_**touched **_**one." **

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"Hey! No one said you could touch that!" Sirius said with a scolding tone. "Sheesh kid, the whole world doesn't belong to you!"

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." **

"Harry is an exception," James said smugly.

**Ron couldn't resist it. **

"Of course not," Regulus mumbled.

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" **

**Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." **

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

"Stupid Malfoy, at least they have talent," Sirius said.

"We don't know that yet," Regulus said. "It hasn't said anything about they way they play."

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. **

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. **

"Not at all," Severus said in a sarcastic tone.

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. **

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" **

"Hah! I wish I could see Malfoy's face!"

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. **

"Good one, make him feel like the git he is," James laughed.

"See?!" Sirius exclaimed. "James did it to!"

"Yes, yes, Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "We see."

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. **

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…" **

"Very true," Regulus said. "Though, somehow I don't think that that's what Malfoy was trying to accomplish."

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. **

"Come on Hermione, he's a brilliant flier, you can't be mad at him for that," James said.

"He did it again!"

"That's not the point, the point is he broke the rules and instead of getting punished, he gets a reward," Regulus frowned ignoring his brother. "At least that's what I would be thinking."

"But that's not his fault," Remus said. "She should be mad at McGonagall."

"I suppose," Regulus admitted. "And it really isn't fair for a teacher to be playing favorites like that."

"Slughorn does it all the time," Sirius reminded him.

"True."

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. **

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." **

"You tell her Ron!"

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. **

"Good, no one wants you here anyway!" Sirius said.

"Sirius!"

"Right, sorry."

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

"That a boy Harry," James beamed.

"And again! He does it more than me!"

"Alright we get it Paddy, now please shut up.."

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. **

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. **

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. **

James and the Blacks all sighed dreamily.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. **

"Yes, they do kind of look like that," Severus said with a smile.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. **

The same three sighed dreamily again.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!" **

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. **

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. **

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." **

"I'm a Chaser!" James blurted out.

"I'm a beater!" Sirius said too.

"I'm a seeker!" Regulus said in a mocking tone.

Sirius frowned at him. "Be nice Reggie."

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. **

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" **

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **

"An okay sport," Sirius answered. "Can't really be compared to Quidditch though."

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly. **

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." **

James looked like he wanted to comment on that, but he was too excited to talk.

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. **

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." **

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. **

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." **

"Awesome!" Sirius cheered. "I'm a beater!"

"We know," Remus told him.

"I was just reminding you," Sirius.

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. **

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. **

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. **

"Yes, they can be a bit violent," Regulus chuckled

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?" **

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off. **

"**Very good," said Wood. **

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

"Not at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "The worst we've seen was a broken rib, right James."

James nodded his head over enthusiastically.

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —" **

"— **unless they crack my head open." **

"Very optimistic," Remus said.

"Hey everyone worries about that," James defended.

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." **

"Ah good, then they kept up with my awesome skills," Sirius said.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. **

"The Snitch!" James exclaimed.

"No way!" Regulus mocked. "I never would have guessed."

James made a face. "Hey, don't be mean."

"_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. **

"He makes the Seeker sound like the only important person," James complained. "Everyone else is too!"

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. **

"That was two years ago," James said. "Me and my dad went to see it."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "You asked me to come but dear old Mum wouldn't let me."

"**Well, that's it any questions?" **

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. **

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." **

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket **

"That's boring," James said. "Doesn't give you the same feel."

**and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. **

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted.**

"Either mini Potter is really good, or Wood really sucks at throwing," Regulus said.

"Or both," Severus added.

**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. **

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

"He really is good," James beamed.

"Depends on how good that Charlie kid is," Regulus added. "England might not be that good in the future." He just smiled as James glared at him.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. **

"Not suprising," Remus said.

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

"Naturally."

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. **

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). **

"What's wrong with Neville?" Remus asked.

"I wonder," Severus said sarcastically. "The boy has no confidence. It makes him scary to work with."

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. **

"Poor Ron," Sirius said quietly, trying to avoid a fight with his brother. To bad for him it didn't work.

"Knock it off!" Regulus scolded. "You're going to feel bad ya know when she ends up being Harry's friend!"

"She won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"SHUT UP!" James yelled. "Now let Severus read."

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

**Sirius opened his mouth, but thought better of it, and closed it quickly.**

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor**

**Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"That's not really true," Remus said. "Good story to tell the firsties though."

**It was very difficult. **

"So he didn't get Lily's charm skills either," James sighed. "I wonder what his area will be then."

"Defense maybe," Sirius suggested. "I heard that's what phoenix feathers are usually good for. Holly too."

**Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"Course not," Sirius mumbled. "He has the annoying know-it-all right next to..."

"Sirius!"

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"I don't think that's going to work," Regulus smirked.

Sirius pouted. "Okay so you can make fun of Ron but I can't make fun of Hermione?"

"Yep."

"Not fair."

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"You don't have to interfere so much," Sirius said. "People don't like getting corrected."

"She was just trying to help," Regulus defended her.

"She didn't have to be such a know-it-all," Sirius said tactlessly.

Regulus glared at him. "Don't call people names Sirius."

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"Psh, of course."

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

"No wonder."

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"He did not just say that," Regulus said angrily. Even Sirius had to admit that was a bit harsh.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

"Poor girl," Regulus said. Sirius looked almost uncomfortable with how much he had been making fun of her.

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

Regulus growled.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

Regulus rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'one track minded Gryffindor's.'

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

"Fourth biggest feast of the year," James said cheerfully.

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

"Why the Bloody hell is there a troll in the school?!" James yelled.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"Coward," Regulus sneered.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Regulus protested. "The Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms are in the dungeons!"

Remus frowned sharply. "What is Dumbledore thinking?"

**Percy was in his element.**

"But of course," Sirius mumbled.

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"Exactly," James said angrily. "What is wrong with Hogwarts now?"

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"Not even Peeves would do that," Regulus said. "He knows that Dumbledore would most definitely throw him out."

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"**I've just thought — Hermione."**

"Oh my god," Regulus mumbled. "She's in the bathroom."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"**What about her?"**

"What do you mean 'what about her'?" Regulus asked angrily. "Stupid boy."

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," **

Regulus growled.

**he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, **

"Why would he be there?" Severus rolled his eyes. "He's supposed to be in the common room."

**pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

Severus frowned. "What am I doing?"

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"**Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," **

Severus moaned. "What on earth am I doing?"

**Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you smell something?"**

"Shit!" James exclaimed. "The troll!"

"But... it's in dungeon!" Sirius protested. "Unless Quirrell lied. But... he's a teacher."

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

The readers all groaned.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

"No, no, no," James moaned. "Harry get out of there."

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"**The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"**Yes!"**

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream **

"Bloody hell!" Regulus cursed. "Hermione!"

"Oh shit!" Sirius exclaimed with wide eyes.

— **and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

"Retards," Regulus growled.

"**Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? **

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

James looked as if he wanted to protest but stopped when he saw the younger Black's worried face.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. **

Regulus groaned.

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"No!" James yelled. "Run Harry, run!"

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

"**Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Move Hermione," Regulus moaned.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: **

"No Harry!" James yelled. "Use your brain!"

Severus snorted. "Griffindor's are brave remember AKA stupid." Everyone was to worried to really notice he had spoken.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"Gross!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not really the point right now Sirius," Remus told him.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

"No..."

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"Go Ron!" Sirius cheered.

"It's his fault in the first place," Regulus growled. "He could have gotten her killed."

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"Wow," Sirius mumbled. "Two first actually did defeat a troll... that has to be a world record or somethin'."

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it — dead?"**

"Not likely," Severus snorted.

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

"**Urgh — troll boogers."**

"Eww..." Remus said.

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Coward," Regulus sneered. He seemed a lot better now that the danger had passed.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. **

"Uh oh," Sirius said. "That is never a good sign."

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

"Why is he holding it up?" Remus asked. "He should have put it down when the troll was knocked out."

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

"No way!" Sirius exclaimed. "Goodie two-shoes is admitting to it?!" Regulus smirked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said smugly.

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"I know right?"

"Don't talk to the book," James teased.

"Hey! You do it to!"

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"Yes, I'm sure they look very convincing," Severus snorted.

"**Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

"She bought it?!" Regulus said. "That sounds nothing of how Hermione would act!"

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. **

"Only?" Severus said with raised brows.

"**I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

"Oh no."

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

"You shouldn't have gotten any points," Regulus snorted. "Do you realize how much trouble you should be in?"

"Don't talk to the book Reggie," Sirius said though everyone ignored him.

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

"Excuse me?" Regulus asked angrily. "You saved her did you? You could have gotten her killed, you little idiot!"

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"That's right mini Potter!"

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Grange became their friend. **

"Hah hah!" Regulus cheered. "Five galleons bro! Pay up!" Sirius did so, though slowly and with an anger glare.

"Stupid know-it-all," Sirius mumbled. "Losing me money." Regulus threw a pillow at him hard enough somehow to knock Sirius backwards and out of his chair.

"Want to say that again brother dearest?" he asked sweetly.

"No I'm good."

**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking ****out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"My turn!" Regulus said, taking the book from his friend. Clearing his throat, Regulus read

**Quidditch**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review (with opinions and riddle answer), and vote please!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: spottyslope, Boo Bops

Favorite Stories: saremisam17, Sakura Shizunei, Boy Band

Author Alert: AngelicVampiress

Review Alert: Kyail, dork-with-glasses, SamanthaLouiseMalfoy, Kianie Black, Queen Flora, Miss Payton Black

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Tuesday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	13. Quidditch

Sholem aleikhem! Yay the chapter is on time! Well more on time then usual as in it's updated at 3 ish rather then 8 ish.

Please don't forget to vote on the Poll, it's very close at the moment!

Oh! And see if you can solve this riddle (It's from the anime: Umineko no Naku Koro ni or When the Seagulls Cry): Right now, on this island, no one exist accept for you. You're the only one alive on this island. However, I'm here right now and I'm about to kill you. Leave answer in a review (BTW I don't have the answer as of right now ;))

_I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"Quidditch." **Regulus read

"Awesome! I bet it's his first game!" James shouted. The two Blacks nodded happily.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. **

"As it always does," Sirius sighed. "Makes flying not as fun."

**The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. **

"Yes," James, Sirius, and Regulus cheered.

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. **

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

"Sweet!" Sirius said. "We hardly ever win that."

Remus snorted. "That's because you don't know how to behave."

"It's not always our fault!" James said in a clearly offended tone. Remus just looked at him. "Okay fine," James admitted. "It mostly is our fault." Stare. "Alright! Shesh it's always our fault! Happy now Moony?"

"Yes, yes I am."

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, **

**and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

"I think the first one was better Harry," James said. "It isn't very comforting having people tell you the second."

"Well," Regulus said. "He doesn't want to dissapoint people who think he'll be good but then he turns out to be rubbish."

"But he won't!" James protested. "He's amazing!"

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, **

James laughed "Just like me and Paddy with Remus, eh." Sirius scowled at the reminder over his missing five galleons.

**what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, **

"Psh," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course, a book."

**which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

Regulus smiled smugly at his brother, who maturely stuck his tongue at him.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; **

"What a game that would have been to see," James said dreamily.

**that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

"That hasn't happened for awhile," Severus snorted. "At least a decade, I believe."

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

"Good," Sirius muttered. "At least she's grateful."

Regulus scowled. "And whose fault was it that she was in that situation in the first place, hm?"

Sirius glared at him. "Well it's not like they locked it in there with her on purpose!"

"Yeah but she was only in there, and not at the feast, because Weasley had made her cry!"

"So she's a bit over sensitive," Sirius said harshly. "Ron hadn't meant for her to overhear anyways! Maybe she should ease up a bit!"

Regulus opened up his mouth to snarl back but Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "Enough," he said softly. "Just keep reading."

"Alright, fine."

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

"Wow, that's a third year charm," Remus said astonished at the girls show of magic.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. **

"I wonder why," Severus said with a sharp frown. "Did I really...?"

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. **

"I don't think it's allowed," Severus said, though he was dreading the encounter that was sure to come with his future self.

"No it's not," Remus confirmed. "No magic in the halls, and even though it out side, it still not allowed. They really should be inside anyway."

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye.**

Severus groaned.

**He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

He groaned again.

"**He's just made that rule up," **

"Actually," Regulus said. "He's didn't. Library books are to remain within the school to prevent damage. You didn't do anything wrong Severus," he added as he watched his friend slide down in his seat.

"Still seems like it," Severus mumbled.

**Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"Hey!" Regulus exclaimed. "Not called for in the slightest. This boy really annoys me."

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. **

"Isn't it always," Remus chuckled.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy **

"Just like Moony!"

**("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

"At least they had to work for their answers," Remus said.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? **

"He shouldn't be," Regulus said with frown. "He really isn't all that bad."

"To Harry he is," Sirius muttered under his breath.

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"**Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

Severus shook his head. "I would," he said a little sadly. "At the very least it seems future me would."

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. **

"No don't!"

**He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

"Ew," Sirius said out of reflex.

"Sirius!

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees. **

"Stop, I don't need that picture in my mind," Sirius said, again out of reflex.

"Knock it off Black!" Severus snarled with a disgusted look on his face. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you."

Remus shook his head with smile. "We've been asking ourselves that very question for a very long time."

Sirius pouted. "Don't be mean."

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"See Sirius," Remus said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I said I was sorry," Sirius muttered.

"No, you didn't," James told him. "But, now that you mention it, it's a fantastic idea. Apolgize to Severus." Sirius glared at his 'friend' and grudginly did so.

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

"So I was trying to get past the dog," Severus sighed. "Damn me."

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"**POTTER!"**

"Damn me twice."

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"Stupid boy," Regulus mumbled. "What on earth possessed him to even bother asking now?"

"**GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! **

Severus groaned.

**That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! **

"No," Severus moaned. "I wouldn't do that. Never, I swear."

**And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"Don't bet the broomstick Harry!" his father cried. "You never know when you could be wrong!"

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

"Exactly," Regulus said. "Severus would never do something like this."

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. **

Regulus growled.

**But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

"The Philosopher's stone!" yelled Sirius.

"We know Padfoot," his two friends reminded him.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"My two favorite things, Quidditch and food," Sirius said and James nodded his head.

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

"First game jitters," Regulus said in a understanding way. "I know how you feel mini Potter."

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

"Well isn't that's nice," Severus scoffed.

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

"Gross!" exclaimed Remus, wrinkling his nose. "Ruining perfectly good sausages with ketchup."

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. **

"Poor sheet," Sirius laughed. Wormy had also destroyed many a sheets.

**It said Potter for President,**

"Good for them," James said cheerfully.

**and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

"Wow, she really is something," Regulus said. "I wonder where she learned all of these charms?"

"She reads a lot," snorted Sirius. "Haven't you been paying attention."

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

"Of course," Regulus said smugly. "The best color there is."

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

Sirius and James laughed.

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"He seems to take Quidditch seriously," Remus said.

"As he should," James nodded, like everyone should think this way.

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

James and Sirius cheered.

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. **

"Not likely, the Gryffindor and Slytherin games are always the most brutal," James smirked.

Regulus smirked as well. "And the most fun to play," he said.

"Defiantly."

**Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. **

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"Good," James said beaming.

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

James started to bounce in excitement muttering something like, "my boys first game."

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

"Finally," James said, now out of his seat.

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

"I like him," Sirius laughed. "But he doesn't hold a candle to you Moony."

"Oh I don't know," Remus said. "However this is seems to be funny."

"Bet cha it's another Gryffindor," Regulus muttered dryly to Severus.

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, **

Sirius smiled. "That would explain it," he said with a laugh.

**was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

"Yes!" James said jumping up and down. Regulus groaned.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"Hey wait, this doesn't seem to be in Harry's head," James commented.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is?" Remus asked.

"Maybe somethings going to happen that can't accurately be described from Harry's point of view," Regulus said.

"Possibly."

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

"Comforting," Severus snorted.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, **

"They're wearing gold?!" James exclaimed. "First rule of Quidditch: never wear anything that can be mistaken as the snitch!"

**and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

James started to jump up and down again.

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"Idiot, you shouldn't let anything distract you from what you're doing," Regulus scolded.

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold.**

"Go Harry, go!" James chanted continuing to jump up and down.

**Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"Don't do that retards!" James exclaimed. "The snitch might not be caught now!"

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"That's a foul, that is," James shouted.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

"What's a red card?" Sirius asked.

Regulus smirked at him. "A red card," he stated. "Is something a ref uses to send players out of the game."

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.

"Severus."

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"**But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

"Yeah!" James said angrily.

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"As any good Gryffindor would," Sirius said.

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

"That guy is pretty good," Remus laugh. "He has guts, if he says that right next to McGonagall. Don't think I could."

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

"**Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, **

James snorted.

**which could happen to anyone, **

James snorted again.

**I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. **

"What's going on?" James asked nervously. "Brooms shouldn't do that unless they're really old. A broom as new as Harry's most defintanly shouldn't."

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. **

"No, get to the ground Harry!" James shouted.

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

"No, no, no, no," James kept mumbling. He had sunken back into his seat.

**Lee was still commentating.**

"Do they not even notice Harry's hanging for dear life?" Sirius demanded.

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

James was totally pale now and had fallen silent. Remus and Sirius had both put a hand on his shoulder in a attempt to comfort him.

"He'll be okay Prongs," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Remus added. "Only half way through the first book. It's not like he could die now."

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. **

"NO," James, Sirius and Remus all shouted. The Slytherins looked worried as well.

**He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"Doubtful," Regulus said. "Brooms have pretty strong protection charms on them for just those occasions. A simply knock isn't going to shortwire them."

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"What is she doing?" asked a very confused Sirius.

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

"No it can't be," Severs gasped. "I wouldn't do it!"

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

"Could be a counter jinx," Regulus assured him. "It's okay, don't worry Severus."

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me."**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. **

"Where on earth is she going?"

**Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. **

"That's good, at least he won't..." Sirius began but didn't want to say anymore.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. **

Regulus raised a eye brow this, the amount Hermione had been mentioned was quite similar to the way Quirrell was. Could this mean something?

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Regulus exclaimed. "Was that necessary?"

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

"He does now," Remus laughed. Severus nodded with a small smile.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

Sirius and Regulus raised their eye brows in suspicion but for different people. Sirius was wise enough, however, to keep his thoughts to himself and Regulus wanted to be sure before he said anything.

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

Sirius snorted.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

"I don't believe it," James exclaimed. "He caught the Snitch with his mouth!"

"I don't think that that has ever been done before," Regulus said with a laugh. Everyone seemed to have calmed down now that they knew for sure Harry would be okay.

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

James and Sirius started to cheer.

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. **

"Why not?" James asked.

**He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"Oh," James said.

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"It wasn't him," Regulus said stubbornly. "Severus wouldn't try to hurt his old friends son, regardless if he is also the son of his enemy.

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"Fluffy?" Sirius exclaimed. "I take it is Hagrid's then."

"What did I tell you about cute names," Remus said with a laugh.

"**Fluffy?"**

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"**But Snape's trying to steal it."**

Severus shook his head.

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

Regulus shook his head sadly. 'That Ron boy is brainwashing her,' he thought, but wisely kept it inside his own head.

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"You also have to keep eye contact for counter-jinxes," Regulus said knowledgeable. "I bet you Severus was trying to save Harry."

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

Severus and Regulus snorted. "See?" Regulus asked. "Man can't keep a secret for the life of him!"

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"As he should," Severus said. "More likely then not he has gone and put some foolish idea in those threes heads. Just wait and see."

Sirius scowled at him as he took the book from his brother. "My turn," he said.

**The Mirror of Erised**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review (with opinions and riddle answer), and vote please!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: Angeena, Roar-I'm-Ari, dphsgo, GRLover, saremisam17, I who hears, ladybugbear2, Luiz4200, trixR4kids869

Favorite Stories: Koizumi Romi, pure vision, Roar-I'm-Ari, BARON2462, MoonfootLover

Author Alert: Luiz4200, BARON2462

Review Alert: dork-with-glasses, SamanthaLouiseMalfoy, Koizumi Romi, WillEng, GRLover, Queen Flora, DawnEclipse, dphsgo, Kyail, I who hears, Letters From No One, Luiz4200, sharlie25, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Luiz4200, hpfanfromindia

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Tuesday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	14. The Mirror of Erised

_Добрый вечер! _*Looks at time / Blushes* Whoops... I'm really sorry, as usual, hectic life ya know and couldn't find the damned book... but I got almost an hour left, so it's still on time.

Okay so I just checked the poll and it's tied 6 to 6. I think I'll leave it open for one more chapter before I close. BTW I might just end up doing a branch of after fourth year. (I wold finish the none Hermione first.) It would be the same basic story just with a little Mione added into the mix. If I were to do that how many would be interested in reading it? Let me know in your reviews kay!

Oh! And see if you can solve this riddle (It's from the anime: Umineko no Naku Koro ni or When the Seagulls Cry): Right now, on this island, no one exist accept for you. You're the only one alive on this island. However, I'm here right now and I'm about to kill you. Leave answer in a review (BTW I don't have the answer as of right now :))

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"The Mirror of Erised,"** Sirius read."I wonder what that is."

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

The three Gryffindors laughed and the Slytherins smiled.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. **

"How it always is," Sirius commented. "Unless, of course, you are being forced home with no say in the matter. Then you start to dread them." He shuddered remembering how for his first three years he was always forced to go home, to attend the Black Christmas party. The only purpose he could find for it was his mother to moan and gripe about what a waste of space he was. This line of thought made him frown and turn to his brother. "Reggie why did our lovely parents let you stay? What about the Christmas party thingy?"

"They are doing something else this year and didn't want me underfoot," Regulus answered.

"Ah."

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. **

"You think that they would be able to cast some spell or other, in the classrooms at the very least," Remus commented.

**Worst of all were Professor Snape's **

Said teenager shrank into his seat a bit.

**classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"Does he think that would bother Harry?" James asked. "Hogwarts is great at Christmas." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. **

"But of course, sore loser," Sirius snorted.

**Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. **

"That's not funny at all," James said with a frown. "Even if I didn't like Harry you have to be impressed with his flying abilities."

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

"Git," Sirius muttered.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; **

"Good boy, Harry."

**this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"That's good he'll have a friend," Regulus said. "It could get a bit lonly without him." He rolled his eyes at Sirius' suprised look. "I don't like him still okay? Just like you don't like Hermione but I will admit he's a good friend for Harry."

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"How would he be able to help?" asked Regulus. "I doubt a eleven year old boy would be able to carry a Christmas tree."

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

"Annoying little git," Sirius muttered.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"**WEASLEY!" **

Severus groaned. "Here I am again," he muttered.

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"Which is true, of course," Remus said. "Though you shouldn't have just token points from Gryffindor."

"I know," Severus mumbled. "I don't control what _he_ does."

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

Severus smiled sadly. "Of course."

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

"It always does," Remus said. He had stayed at Hogwarts every year, seeing how he doesn't really get along with his dad.

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"I love Hogwarts during the holidays," Sirius grinned.

"This is your second year staying, right?" Regulus asked.

"Yep," Sirius said, popping the 'p.'

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"Looking up Flamel I presume," Remus said. As Sirius and James let out a fake gasp.

"Not the library!"

"She's corrupting him James! First the library, next he'll be _wanting _to do _homework_."

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"Only Granger," Sirius said dryly.

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"Naturally," Regulus said.

"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

"I bet," Sirius laughed.

"I'll take you up on that bet, I'm pretty sure they're going to do more," James said smiling.

"I was joking," Sirius pouted and Remus laughed.

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"It does sound familiar," Remus said. "He's Dumbldores friend right?"

"I dunno," Sirus said with a shrug.

"There are many things you don't know Siri," Regulus said dryly. "You don't have to say something every time."

Sirius glared at him. "Don't be mean, Reggie."

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

Severus mutterd something along the lines of, 'just get him drunk' and Regulus hit him on the back of the head.

"Eleven year olds shouldn't be getting any one drunk," he said quietly, trying to avoid drawing attention to what Severus said. Severus just gave him a small, almost sheepish, smile.

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. **

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. **

"He isn't in any of those," Remus said and Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, and Moony would know! I bet he's practically memorized all of those!"

"Shut up," Remus growled, whacking him on the back of the head. "No one asked for your opinion.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

It might have just been Sirius' imagination but he swore he heard Remus sigh dreamily, not unlike how they do when a fantastic broom is mentioned.

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. **

"Very productive," Severus snorted.

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. **

"No use," James said. "Can't go in without the cl..." He broke off quickly and hurriedly gestured to Sirius to continue as the Slytherins gave them suspicous looks.

**He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

"You're going to get kicked out now," Sirius groaned. "Way to go pup."

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

Severus gave the book a dirty look. He was not trying to steal the damned stone!

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

'If only they had the cloak,' James thought. 'I wonder what happened to it. Did it get destryoed in the fire or is it in one of the vaults?'

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"Yeah I'm sure they will look tons," Severus said sarcastically. "With what we know about these two, the moment the break starts everything will go out their heads."

"Yeah, they're to much like you two," Regulus pointed at his brother and James. They tried, and failed, to look innocent.

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

"Very safe," Severus chuckled.

"What are they?" James asked.

"They clean peoples teeth!" Sirius exclaimed. "They're the healer like people I told you about that get to use those cool tools in other peoples mouths!"

Regulus rolled his eyes. Of course, a reason as stupid as that was why his brother remembers what a dentist is.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. **

"Told you," Severus said.

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"It really is," Sirius said cheerfully, thinking about Snape. Snape some how seemed to read his mind and glared at him.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

"Wish mine were like that," James said sadly. "I've got my grandpa's old set too. But they hate me cause I'm not even close to as good as he was."

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

"Hate it when they do that," Regulus said. "Kinda makes me wanna chuck them in the lake."

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. **

Everyone frowned at that.

"No eleven year old boy should have to think that," Regulus said harshly. He know very well that is what Severus had thought for a long time as well.

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"That's good," Remus said.

"Yeah," James said with a sad smile. He knew that if he and Lily had survived that pile would have been so much bigger and wouldn't have come as a surprise in the slightest.

"**Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. **

"Oh good," James said happily.

"Long as it's not anything 'edible'." Sirius said making quotations on the word edible with his hands.

**Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"That's nice of him," James beamed. "Ya know I always wanted to learn how to play the flute."

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. **

"Wow," Severus said, raising an eyebrow. "They actually sent him something, must be some kind of miracle."

**Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"Never mind then," he said shaking his head. "That won't get him much."

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

The majority of the room snorted.

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"**Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

"I think he might be channeling his dad there," James laughed.

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."**

"That's very nice of her," James smiled.

"Molly is a very nice person," Sirius said pleasantly. "Unless you get her mad then... best not to go there though."

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"That's very nice," James repeated. He knew, even if it wouldn't happen in this reality, he would be forever grateful for a women that would care so much for a child that was hers. One should had only met once before.

"Eat the fudge, Molly makes the best food!" Sirius shouted.

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"Oh, red hair and maroon," Regulus winced. "Yeah, I can see where that would be a issue."

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

"Yep!"

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

"Yummy," said Sirius.

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

"It can't be," James beamed.

"I think it is," Sirius answered.

"What is it?" Regulus asked.

"You'll see," James smiled; he was worried that his son might not get his most valued family heirloom.

**Ron gasped.**

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. **

Regulus made a face. He wasn't very fond of that particular candy. He never seemed to get any of the good ones.

"**If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

"He got it!" James beamed.

"An Invisibility cloak?!" Severus exclaimed. "That's how you've been pranking me isn't it?! I never see you anywhere near me when it happens."

James looked at him sheepishly. "Um, yeah bout that... sorry Severus. I promise it won't happen again, right guys?" Remus nodded though Sirius looked slightly mutinous. Of course, that only lasted until a certain animgus quickly elbowed him rather hard.

"Ouch! I mean, of course, Snape," he mumbled.

"Where did you get the cloak, anyway?" Regulus asked James who gave him a smile.

"My dad. It's been in my family for a very long time." Regulus gave a small nod and Sirius continued.

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"Always a bit of a shock at first," Sirius chuckled. "It really isn't all that normal for your best friend to dissapear."

"**It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.**

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

"Ah! Now we get to see who gave it to him!" James exclaimed, sounding incredibly curious.

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

"That sounds like Dumbledore's writing," Remus commented.

"I wonder why he had the cloak," James said looking thoughtful. "Maybe he borrowed it."

**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**

"See?"

**It is time it was returned to you.**

**Use it well.**

Severus snorted. 'His father doesn't,' he thought sourly. 'Or didn't in any case, if he's good on his word.'

**A Very Happy Christmas to you.**

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.**

"**I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

"Yep!"

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"Why not, it's brilliant?" Sirius shouted.

"No I get it, I didn't want to share the cloak at first either," James said.

"**Happy Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. **

"I bet they're wearing the wrong sweater," Sirius laughed.

"We would," James added, also laughing.

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley **

Sirius groaned.

**stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"It seems like he's part of their family now," James said a little bit sadly. Harry should already have one.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

"Poor boy," Remus said shaking his head.

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. **

"Yes house elf's are quite the cooks! Especially the ones at Hogwarts!"

**A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. **

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, **

The Slytherins traded a amused look as the Gryffindors laughed out right.

**and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

"When he isn't chuckling at something?"

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

"Ah, she must of had a few herself," Remus smirked.

"Drunk McGonagall the best, you can really see her sense of humor then," Sirius commented.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

Everyone suddered at the thought. 'Poor Scabbers,' the marauders thought to them selves.

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. **

"Cool!"

"Literally too!"

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

"Also really annoying," James muttered shooting a glance at Remus. "When someone who sucks at chest as much as you do tries to help."

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

"Why is he letting that bother him?" James asked. "It's an amazing thing!"

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

James nodded. He knew exactly how his son felt.

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

"Why does she always ask that?" Remus asked with a smile. "She never gets an answer."

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"No Harry," James moaned. "Use it for something cool!"

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. **

"I don't really think that Flamel would be in the Restricted Section," Remus said.

"And even if he was it will be just as difficult to find him there as in the normal library," Severus added.

**He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

"It is something that you have to get use to," James said.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

"You would think that the Restricted Section should be guarded by something more then just a rope, wouldn't you?" Regulus said. "A simple charm at the very least."

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. **

"Most likely they are," Sirius said with a shudder.

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"Probably can," Severus said dryly.

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! **

"Shit!" James cursed. "Get out of there, kid!"

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside **

"Damn!"

— **stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"There's suit of armors all over the place," Sirius said. "He doesn't really have a good system for locations figured out, does he?"

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"Oh no, that's got to be the worst pair of people you could run into," Remus said. "No offence Snape."

"None taken." Severus had far sense realized his future self was a git.

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

"Which Sirius found out the hard way when McGonagall bumped into him in third year," James laughed.

"Yeah he had to book it pretty fast to get out of there before she noticed who it was," Remus laughed too.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. **

"Good," James sighed. "He won't get caught if he can just stay quiet."

**He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. **

"Which are in no short supply."

**The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. **

"And what does that mean?" Sirius as looking at Remus.

"I don't know, it not Latin though," Remus answered. "Let me see it real quick." Sirius did and Remus copied it down quickly before handing the book back to his friend.

Sirius just shrugged and continued to read as Remus stared at the paper.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. **

"Weird," James muttered.

**He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"What on earth?" Sirius asked bewildered.

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

"I don't think so, some how," Remus muttered still staring at the words. Suddenly he looked up and exclaimed, "I got it!"

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"I Show Not Your Face But Your Hearts Desire," Remus said. "It was written backwards."

"So it shows what your heart wants?" asked Regulus. "Hm, I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. **

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

It dawned on the group who these people most likely where. James closed his eyes tightly to prevent crying and the other looked down sadly.

**She was a very pretty woman. **

James smiled sadly and nodded. "Lily's the most beautiful creature to grace the planet," he said softly. Severus agreed privately in his head.

**She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

A single tear slipped from James' closed eyes. He wore a haunted smile on his face as he felt his two best friends each lay a hand a one of his shoulders.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

"I don't like the sound of that," Remus said.

"Me neither, Harry I don't want you going near that mirror again, its not good for you," James said as sternly as he could muster. No one, not even Sirius, commented on the fact he was talking to the book again.

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"Please don't," James pleaded. "It's not healthy Harry."

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"That's not how it work though," Remus said.

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

"I doubt that's what he'll see," Sirius said. "Ron probably sees more then enough of his family."

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. **

"Well isn't he just so very tactful," Regulus scoffed.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Harry couldn't eat. **

James cursed quietly. Stupid mirror was messing with Harry's head now.

**He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"That mirror is really bad for you," Remus said in a worried tone. "Why is it in the school in the first place?

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"Yes do that!" James said.

"**No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.**

"**It's here — just here — yes!"**

"No!" James exclaimed at the same time.

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"It's not real Harry," Sirius said softly. "No matter how much we all wish it was, it's not."

"**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything."**

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"I wonder what he sees," Sirius said curiously.

"I'm sure it will say."

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

Sirius gave a snort and earned a glare from his best friend.

"**What?"**

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

"Ah I get it," Regulus said. "He want's to be the best out of his brothers. I suppose he's just tired of getting looked down on."

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"How could it," James said softly. "Everyone Harry sees is dead."

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

"**Don't push me —"**

"And now they're fighting," James said softly. "Damn mirror."

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

James cursed again. "Get out of there!"

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats? **

"Yeah, but she can still smell you," Remus said. "So it doesn't really have the same effect."

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No… you go…"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

"See? Even Ron knows it's bad news," Regulus said.

"**Why not?"**

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

"Part of the thrill," James shrugged. "Knowing you could get caught any second."

"**You sound like Hermione."**

"And what so bad about that?" Regulus asked. "You would think that seeing how often she turns out right they would want to listen to her more."

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

Once again, James cursed.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

**Except —**

"**So — back again, Harry?"**

"Oh crap, someone caught him," Sirius said worriedly.

"I think it Dumbledore though, and he doesn't sound surprised or upset so it should be okay," Remus reasoned.

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"**I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"I wouldn't call it delights," James muttered darkly, he really didn't like the effects this mirror seems to have on his son.

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

"**It — well — it shows me my family —"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."**

"How did he know that?" James asked.

"He's Dumbledore. He knows most everything," Remus shrugged but thought it was a valid question, how did Dumbledore know?

"**How did you know —?"**

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. **

"Then why did he have my cloak?" asked James. "That doesn't make a tone of sense."

"**Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"**

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. **

"Typical Dumbledore answer," Sirius snorted. "Can't just give a straight simple one."

"**It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. **

"Told ya."

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. **

James smiled brightly.

**If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. **

This, however, made him frown sharply. He never wanted his son near the thing again.

**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

"Good idea Professor!" James exclaimed. "Harry should listen to him, don't you think."

"He most likely will," Remus said. "You can tell he respects him."

**Harry stood up.**

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"That is a rather personal question," Severus said.

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

Everyone laughed at that, that wast something they would have expected Dumbledore to say.

**Harry stared.**

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

"Now we know what to get him," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye, not unlike the headmasters hisself. "I say all of us should get him socks!"

"Hear hear!" James said.

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

"That it was," Regulus said.

"That's it," Sirius said handing the book to James. "One more chapter before lunch, I think."

"Sounds good to me," Prongs replied taking the book and reading:

**Nicolas Flamel**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review (with riddle answer)!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: R.G..Duckie, Katsuko1978, Dark-Side-Of-Dawn

Favorite Stories: XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT, my cristmas wish, Angel-son of Caesar, XxHopex, janisthegiant

Review Alert: GRLover, Queen Flora, Kyail, my cristmas wish, XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT, Angel-son of Caesar, Miss Payton Black, dork-with-glasses, wolfdog127, Luiz4200

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Monday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	15. Nicholas Flamel

_KaleeSPERa! _Okay so guess what! I've decided to leave the poll up until the end of book one. I just want as many opinions as possible.

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"Nicholas Flamel,"**James read.

"Ah, so we get to see what this fuss is all about, eh?"

"Appears so Paddy," James replied.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. **

"No Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why aren't you wearing it?! There are other things you could use it for!"

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

"It gave him nightmares," James mumbled sadly.

"At least he want go near it anymore," Remus said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah..."

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

"Wow, real comforting," Regulus snorted.

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

Sirius snorted. "And she ain't all that much better, Reggie."

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

"Yes, another game is coming up," James beamed.

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. **

"That's my boy," James said in a approving tone. "He knows exactly what's important in life."

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"Wait a second," Regulus said, turning to his friend. "You _hate _watching the house teams play!"

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

"They're not as good as actual Quidditch players," Severus explained. "The maturity and real passion isn't there yet."

"So why on earth are you regereeing?"

Severus shrugged. "I can not control the future Regulus. I do not know what he's thinking."

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

"**Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

Regulus rolled his eyes. "And what do you expect Wood to do about it idiots. Honestly Gryffindors can be just so..." he trailed off with another eye roll.

"**It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

Sirius snorted quietly to himself. Lucky for him no one heard him.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch…**

"He won't do anything," Regulus said in a dismissing tone. "Even if he was after the stone, which I highly doubt, he wouldn't make such a obvious move in front of the whole school."

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. **

**Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

"I imagine so," Sirius said with a nod. "Just like not being good at Quidditch is very good for Remus." To which said wolf just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.**

"**What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

"Aw, how sweet of him," Regulus said sarcastically. "I know I don't have a good day without a least one person telling me I look terrible."

"Regulus you look terrible," his brother deadpanned.

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"**Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"**Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"Um, no I don't think that's a good idea," James said.

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.**

Sirius and James burst out laughing and Remus hit them over the head. "It's not funny," he told them. Keep that up and you'll see just how much you like it!" That shut them up pretty quickly. "Hm, thought so."

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. **

"That's nice of her," Remus said pleasantly while his two friends rubbed their heads.

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily. **

"But of course," Sirius snorted.

"**I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

"What a prat, you should teach him a lesson," Sirius said. Remus gave him a look.

"You thought it was funny didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't actually do it," Sirius pointed out. "That's something totally different."

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

**Neville shook his head.**

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"Once again, what a pleasant boy," Regulus said.

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.**

"I don't think that's what he meant," Sirius said quickly. "Though..."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "I bet Neville is plenty brave enough! I mean come one the kids eleven, of course he's not totally up to a seventeen year olds standard!"

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

"That was really nice of him," James said beaming.

"Yes but the Slytherin comment wasn't totally needed," Severus said wryly.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

"**Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

"**I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

"All that looking and they find him off a Chocolate Frog card," Sirius laughed. "Isn't that just perfect."

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

Sirius laughed given Remus a pointed look. "I bet it looked an awful lot like Moony's here did."

"Shut up."

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"Light? Merlin what does the book look like when you're doing some heavy reading?" Sirius laughed.

"Talking to the book again, Sirius?" Remus teased.

"Okay that's so not fair! Everyone does it but I'm the only one that gets teased! Not cool!"

"**Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

Sirius rolled his eyes.

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

"**I knew it! I knew it!"**

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

"**Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

"That's right!" Remus exclaimed. I've got a book on him, but I haven't read it in ages. Completely forgot about it."

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

"**Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look – read that, there."**

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's what Moony says all the time!"

James gave him a odd look. "Are just barely seeing the similarities."

"No..." Sirius said slowly.

**She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

"Cool!" Regulus exclaimed.

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"Dang," Sirius said. "You think life would've gotten boring by now."

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

Severus nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm after it."

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

"No, not really," Remus said.

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"That no reason to play," Regulus said. "Takes the fun out of the game.

"Yeah it really does," James said.

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

"Cheerful thought," Sirius said dryly.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. **

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? **

"Nah, Severus is probably just bitter," Regulus said.

"Thanks, Regulus," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome."

**Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

Severus looked excited at that. "You don't think I've actually mastered it, do you? That would be incredible if I did!"

"Did what?" Remus asked looking from Severus to Regulus.

"Legilimency," Regulus said looking thoughtful. "Severus has been studying it recently. He's been trying to get me into it to but I'm rubbish at it."

"You have to have a certain amount of natural talent for it," Severus explained. "Or a master of it for a trainer. I can do a certain rough version of it but it's my goal to fully master if before the summer."

"What is it?" James asked.

"If you dumb it down quite a bit," Regulus said. "It's mind reading. Of course that's about the roughest explanation but I rather not listen to a hour lecture on it from Severus."

"I'll keep reading then," James said.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. **

"Oh that's a cheerful thought," James said.

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. **

"What it must feel like," Remus mused. "To not have the need to bring your wand every where you go."

"I think it would feel pretty good," James said softly. "Maybe some day we'll get the chance to see, huh?"

"Hopefully.

**Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. **

"Why didn't they tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Probably didn't want to get him even more worked up," James answered.

**They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"**Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

"Don't nag," Sirius said.

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

Sirius gave a confused blink and everyone else laughed at him.

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."**

Sirius nodded. "No offence Snape, but you know you will."

"I realize that Black."

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

"**Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

"And yet he thought you would with everyone else watching," Regulus said with a laugh.

"Amazing," Severus said. "How one man's presence weighs so much more then the a hundred people put together."

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

Regulus gasped dramatically. "He noticed something! Must be a record!"

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

"I'm sure you didn't," James said sourly. "Go to the Slytherins spot Malfoy."

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. **

"Seriously!" Sirius exclaimed. "What on earth do you think the damn beaters are there for?!"

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. **

Sirius growled.

"**It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

"Oh, what I wish I could do to that prat," Sirius said darkly.

"That's not true, they pick their player based on talent," James said indignantly.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

_"_You tell him, Neville!" Sirius cheered.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

Regulus snorted. "It's weird how you two say the same things some time, Siri."

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

Sirius gave a low growl.

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —"**

"**What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

"No way!" James exclaimed. "He's seen the snitch! They haven't even been playing that long! Wow!"

"Betcha it's going to be a Hogwarts record," Regulus said. "The one right now is... fifteen minutes, held by yours truely, of course."

"The world record is five minuts, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," James said popping the 'p'.

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

"No, I'm pretty sure he found the snitch," James said grinning. "That's my boy."

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. **

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

Sirius laughed. "Sounds like something his dad would do! You know I think he just might be brave enough to be a lion!"

"Or dumb enough," Regulus whispered to Severus.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

"Yes!" James cheered jumping up from his chair.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

"Not very observant is she?" Sirius said with a barking laugh.

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"**

"Why did he have to bring up the mirror?" James asked "What if Harry starts to think about it again?"

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more. **

"Yeah, because saving the wizarding world is the same as catching a snitch," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"At least it was something that he accomplished on his own," James pointed out. "Besides to a eleven year it's pretty big."

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape…**

**And speaking of Snape…**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

"What am I doing?" Severus asked with a sharp frown.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

"Harry go back to the school," James said. "It's none of your bussiness."

"He gets it from you James," Remus told him.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

"It's Quirrell!" Remus exclaimed suddenly causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"What?" asked Severus.

"Quirrell is after the stone! I bet that his little stutter thing is all a cover!"

"I don't know Remmy," Sirius said. "What makes you think it's him?"

"First off, the day Harry was in Diagon Ally, you know the day Gringotts got broken into, Quirrell was there. Secondly, he was knocked over when Hermione lit Severus' robe on fire; it could have been him cursing Harry. Thirdly, he's always being mentioned."

Regulus nodded. "I think you're right Remus." James nodded too though Sirius still looked a little doubtful.

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. **

"**Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"Severus must be on to him," Remus said.

"**B-b-but Severus, I —"**

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

"**I-I don't know what you—"**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

"**B-but I d-d-don't —"**

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"**Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right **

"Not the brightest move taking on those two, but no one can say that he's not a Gryffindor now," Sirius said.

**talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

"**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

"That makes sense, though I wouldn't want to face Fluffy, it's still not a good enough defense for the stone," Remus said.

"Dumbledore must have a ton of teachers helping," Regulus said.

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

"Unless Quirrell is the real one looking for the stone," Remus said.

"That's it for the chapter," James said.

"Lunch time," Sirius said, getting up and walking out. Everyone laughed at his behavior and soon followed.

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: innocentdiva94, MagdalenaA, smartassmusicjunkie94, vampirerule117, Starfire the dragon

Favorite Stories: janisthegiant, Tiara-Evelyne, witch71, harry'.girl, CoRnY-SpHeAl, V EPSILON, Chocolate and caramel,

Review Alert: dork-with-glasses, MagdalenaA, GRLover, Luiz4200, Queen Flora, Kyail, Rose Midnight Moonlight Black, V EPSILON, Chocolate and caramel, misty

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Thursday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	16. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

_Hallo! _Oh... my... god! I have over a hundred reviews! 128 to be exact! And I hadn't even noticed till just now! It's just... words can not even describe how ecstatic I truly am, I mean... wow. Thank you just so much!

Just so you all know you are very lucky to have this chapter. My little sis, though I love her to death, is quite clumsy. Yesterday night she stepped on a pencil and managed to get the lead shoved into her heel and had to go get it removed. So I couldn't type yesterday. Then today I had to write an English paper and before then normal homework. So... yeah be grateful kay.

Okay as always please read and enjoy! But don't forget to review!

__

I do **NOT **own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable.

* * *

Lunch ended soon enough and soon the true marauders and the two Slytherins were back in the room ready for the next chapter. Remus picked up the book from the table it had been left on.

**"Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback," **he read.

"That's a dragon," James said with wide eyes. "You don't think he finds one do you?"

"Well," Sirius said. "Hagrid always wanted a dragon."

"B-but," James stuttered. "A dragon... he's only eleven for Pete's sake! He shouldn't be anywhere near a dragon!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a worry wart James, damn."

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought.**

"No he isn't," Remus mumbled. "He's the one after the stone in the first place."

"We get it Moony," James laughed, though it still sounded stress from the thought his son was soon to come in contact with a dragon. "We all know it wasn't Severus."

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

"Oh Ron," Regulus said with a head shake. "There is no need."

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"Hm," Remus mused. "That sounds about right."

"Umm, no it doesn't," Sirius said. "What it sounds like is nuts."

"That's what the teachers think," Remus reminded him. "Might as well get used to it my friend."

Sirius snorted. "Teacher smeachers."

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an all."**

"**What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"**

"Okay that would be like three and a half months right? Yeah that is a little..." Regulus trailed off shaking his head.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. **

"As they always do," James said sadly.

**They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. **

"Nah, only summer break tops that one, my young friend," Sirius said.

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

"Ah, summer," Sirius sighed. "I can't wait."

"Sucks to be you then," joked Regulus. "We've got a good five months." Everyone laughed as the older black groaned loudly.

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

"Wow!" Sirius said in amazment. "Hagrid never goes in the library!"

"Yeah, I think the only person I've seen in there less is Sirius here," Remus said with a smile.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have so been in the library."

"Oh yeah," Remus shot back. "Name one time."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. **

"**An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"They found that out ages ago," Sirius said pleasantly.

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—"**

"He shouldn't be mentioning that out in the open," Regulus said. "Students aren't supposed to know, he might get Hagrid in trouble."

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

"Shesh, those Gryffindors," Regulus laughed. "Don't have a subtle bone in their bodies, now do they? And Harry was such good Slytherin material too."

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"**See you later, then," said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

"**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

"No, but it probably has something to do with dragons," Severus said thoughtfully.

"You think Hagrid finally got the dragon he always wanted?" Remus asked.

"Don't know, but it seems likely."

"But he lives in a wooden house, that's just not right," Regulus said and James looked very worried.

"And now my son's going to get caught in it!"

"**I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

"**Dragons!" **

James groaned.

**he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "**

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.**

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. **

"I knew they were illegal but I didn't know about the convention and all," James said.

"I don't think must people do," Remus said. "Ron's brother is a dragon tamer, remember? He's bound to know tons about dragons."

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

"I bet," said James. "Ya know, when I was little I used to want to be a dragon tamer. Then when I was about ten I learned a ton about Aurors and I changed my mind."

"**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.**

"Yep," Regulus said. "The Ministry of Magic's Department of Regulation and Control of Magical has a hard time trying to keep it all quiet."

Sirius and James scowled. They weren't very found of said department due to Remus' 'condition'.

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

"Obliviate charm," said Severus. "If you are not careful with it it can result in some brain damage."

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

"**So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

"I don't think he'll tell you like that, you have to wheedle it out of him," James said.

"Yeah, just give him some drinks," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Remus scolded. "They're first years, they are not going to give Hagrid drinks."

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

"Ah, see? There you go."

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. **

"Ooowww, that will work to, nice one Hermione," Sirius grinned.

"Much better than drinks," Remus said. I must admit, I'd be a tad worried if first years were getting him drunk."

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

"She really are good at that, aren't she?" Sirius laughed.

James laughed too. "There's something she doesn't have in comment with Remus," he joked. "Remus can't charm anything out of anyone to save his life!"

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing," Remus said affronted.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell **

"That's not good," Remus mumbled. "Why is Dumbledore trusting him? He should have realized by now that Quirrell was a threat."

— **an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"**Snape?"**

"**Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"That doesn't make sense if you think about. No offense Severus but you know more about the Dark Arts than anyone else I know," James said. "There wouldn't be any need for you to ask an idiot like Quirrell."

"Don't worry," Severus said. "No offense taken. I realize I know more about the Dark Arts then what is tradtionaly considered healthy."

"**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

"No can do, Harry," Sirius said. "Bet he's got a egg in there he's trying to keep warm." James groaned again.

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"**Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"And there it is!"

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"**

"A dragon egg," Sirius finished happily.

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"Who wouldn not, they _are_ illegal," Severus said.

"Well Hagrid would rather keep his apparently," Regulus snorted.

"**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

"**Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."**

"And particularly vicious," James mumbled. "Escpacially if that's a female."

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

"For good reason," Severus said.

"**Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

"On school grounds," Regulus added.

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. **

"Of course not," Remus said. "There isn't any use trying to turn him against one of his beloved pets."

**He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, **

"The world may never know," Remus said mysteriously causing the two Slytherins to burst out laughing and his friends to give him a confused look. He just shook his head and said, "Muggle thing." (AN: I don't know when this saying came out so don't lecture me on it kay.)

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.**

"I know how they feel," said Sirius. "Moony does the same thing to us."

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

"No fair!" Sirius exclaimed they get to see a dragon hatch!"

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"Aw, to bad," Sirius moaned. "Dang you know-it-all." He said this in a joking tone though.

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"Seeing as they're illegal? None to often."

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away **

**and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"That's definitely not good, the little git would love to get you in trouble," Sirius said.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, **

"Poor mini Potter," said Regulus. "It's no fun to be stuck between arguing people."

**Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

"**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

Sirius was bouncing up and down in excitement.

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"That sounds lovely," Severus scoffed. "Really makes you want to get a dragon of your own."

"It sounds awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "I want one!"

"Naturally," Severus sneered.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"**Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. **

Everyone aside from Sirius rolled their eyes. Typical Hagird.

**He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"**Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"He's gone mental," James laughed in a stressed tone.

"I see what you mean James," Regulus said. "Quite frankly it would take a while to list all the necessary requirements Hagrid lacks to be a dragon's mommy. I think the best way to start is to be a _female _dragon."

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

"Pretty quick," Remus said. "Though by no means the fastest growing species."

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"What's wrong?"

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

"Malfoy," Sirius hissed. "Damn it, now Hagrid is going to get in trouble!"

"Um... don't to sound rude or anything but," Regulus started slowly, "don't you think Hagrid deserves _some_kind of punishment? I mean," he added hastily as his brother glared at him, "he did just single handily endanger an entire school of children. He's also braking wizardering law. I'm not out to get him fired or anything but... I just think he just have thought a little more before he did this, ya know? Someone could get seriously hurt because of Hagrid's skew definition of gentle."

"That is true," James said quietly.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's Hagrid, man! He doesn't mean anything by it!"

"I know but... Harry's my kid right?" he asked looking at his friend sincerely. "And I don't want him to get hurt. Hagrid owning a dragon and my son being near it at such a young age makes me nervous. If it was anyone else I would hope they got arrested to be perfectly honest, no matter if they didn't mean anything by it."

Sirius looked at him. "But you do know him. It's Hagrid."

"I know mate! Still a dragon! Hagrid really just needs to learn what he can have and what he can't. There are reasons for our laws ya know!"

This time it was Sirius' turn to say, "I know, mate. I still don't want Hagrid in trouble though."

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. **

"He's going to black mail you, duh," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Kids these days."

**They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"Not going to work," Remus said. "Hagrid thinks his pets are all perfect little darlings."

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

"And that would be a shame," Severus said.

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"**

"He's insane," Sirius sighed sadly. "Poor Hagrid."

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

'Dumbledore won't do anything,' thought Severus. 'It's Hagrid, perfect Gryffindor example.'

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

"**I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." he said.**

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

Everyone laughed. "I think he means your brother could deal with Norbert," Remus said still chuckling.

"**No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"Brilliant! Now let's hope Hagrid takes the offer!"

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"Yes!" James cheered. "Bye bye Norbert!"

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"**It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. **

"Ridgeback are poisonous," Remus said worriedly. "He needs to go to the Hospital wing."

"**I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. **

"Really that man," Regulus said rolling his eyes.

**And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

Severus gave an amused snort.

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

"**It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**"Good, good! Now they can get that thing out of their hair," said James.**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at one another.**

"They'll be fine," James said, waving his hand. "They've got the cloak."

"**We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? **

"Yes, but she doesn't press kids to much. She knows by now if she does that then when you get hurt the next time you won't bother coming," Remus said.

**By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

Remus nodded. "He really should have gone when it first bit him. He could have passed it off for a spider bite. I'm pretty sure there are big enough ones in the forest for that to be believable**."**

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

"Drama king much," Regulus snorted.

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me **

"Probably not, seeing as there aren't any poisonous dog," Sirius laughed.

— **I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

"No, I think he would have done it anyways," James said. "He's a Malfoy and he enjoys ruining peoples lives."

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

"Man things couldn't get any worst," Sirius said.

"I wonder why Malfoy hasn't said anything yet," Remus mused.

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

"At least that's something," Severus said.

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"Nah, Hagrid probably didn't even feel it," said Remus. "He's just upset his baby is leaving him."

"Yes, I hear it's quite difficult for mothers to do so," Sirius said with an understanding nod.

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."**

"Yeah, a poisonous baby," Regulus chuckled.

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. **

**Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

James nodded. "Neither can the end of this chapter it seems."

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

Severus and Regulus burst into quiet laughter.

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

"Bye bye, Teddy!" James chuckled.

"**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"**

"Hagrid is really mental about his pets," Sirius laughed.

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"Well they must not be really good ones then," said Sirius.

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, **

"A good habit to have," James said in approval. "Just in case you know. The cloak can make you feel pretty cocky sometimes."

**staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"Yes, the git got caught," Sirius cheered. "Go Minnie!"

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"**

"That's just hysterical, no way she's going to believe that," Sirius shouted joyously.

"Evan if it's the truth," James said with a big smile.

"That what's so great about it," Sirius laughed.

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

"Please don't," Regulus said. "Don't need 'Minnie' to hear you."

"**Don't," Harry advised her.**

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

"Yes!"

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.**

"Good riddance," James said. "That wasn't so bad for a dragon encounter. At least Harry wasn't hurt."

"Ron was though," Regulus pointed out.

"Not seriously though," Sirius said. "Good thing to, eh."

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. **

"Damn!"

**As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"Let me guess," James groaned. "They forgot the cloak."

"**Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

"Damn it!"

"Well that's the end of the chapter," Remus said. "Here Severus." Severus took it from him gently and read:

**The Forbidden Forest**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: MadlyInLoveWithMusic, PandaApprovedxx, Tiara-Evelyne, Rushingriver, darkplayer35

Author Alert: ghostwrter

Favorite Stories: erikatristens, Slexie4eva, WolfKid 4eva

Review Alert: Chocolate and caramel, Misty, MissPaytonBlack, Tiara-Evelyne, V EPSILON, Queen Flora, Luiz4200, dork-with-glasses, Slexie4eva, Kyail, wolfdog127, Rushingriver

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Thursday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	17. The Forbidden Forest

_Tous!_ I'm back! Well obviously cause you're reading this chapter and... um yeah! Enjoy!

Oh! And someone (sorry forgot who exactly) asked how often I update. The answer: once every three days. (Of course that would only be if my computer behaves.)

One more thing! Go read Kyail's stories! She has a new one up that is bound to be wonderful :) (It's a time travel though, but you should still give it a shoot if you don't like those kind of fics.) She also has really funny Naruto one shots, if you're intrested.

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"The Forbidden Forest," **Severus read, frowning. "Well this can't be good."

"Now he's going into the forest!" James said angrily. "Why on earth is he going there?!"

"Chillax James," Sirius said. "We go in there all the time."

"Yes, but this isn't us! This is him," James snapped.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Don't say that mini Potter," Regulus laughed. "It always can get worse."

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. **

"That's not right, you have to have a good alibi when you go about sneaking around," Sirius said.

"Maybe you should have taken your own advice, Padfoot, you never have an alibi when we're caught," Remus said.

"I do to!" Sirius protested.

"No you don't," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I'm the only one who can every come up with one."

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? **

"I know, shesh," Sirius said. "It's so... first year like."

"He is a first year Black," Severus reminded him with a sneer.

"I know that Snape."

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. **

"You know they should just put a guard there," Regulus said. "Best after hours make-out spot in the school."

**Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"Geez relax already you wont be expelled for that, pup," Sirius said.

"Nah, you have to do something _really _bad to get expelled," said James. Severus rolled his eyes and leaned into Regulus.

"Yeah, and sometimes that isn't even enough." Regulus snorted in agreement.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Oh no," Remus groaned. "The poor boy."

"**Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—"**

"That is to bad," Severus said. "Longbottom doesn't deserve this. He was just looking out for friends."

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"She really is pissed," Sirius winced. "Must have had a real foul night."

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

"Yeah explain yourselves," Sirius said in a mock strict tone. "You are not even fourteen yet, there is no reason for you to be in the schools unoffical make-out area."

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

Sirius gave a amused snort. "You know this could be good for her. Maybe she won't be such a know-it-all all of the time."

"**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. **

"Nope!" Regulus said cheerfully. "Malfoy was just dumb enough to try and tell the story to some teacher. All he should have said was that he knew mini Potter and Hermione where going to be up there."

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville — Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"It really is to bad," Remus said sadly.

"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

"Lies!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and pointing a accusing finger at the book. "You hear of such things dayly Minnie! Don't tell me you've already forgotten the amazing legacy of the Marauders?! The shame!"

"Sit down," Remus said, yanking his friend back in to his seat.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"Geez that's a bit harsh," James said, but he had worst.

"**Fifty?" Harry gasped — **

"Don't do it Harry," Remus exclaimed. "She'll make it worse!"

**they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

"Ah man," Sirius groaned. "That sucks!"

"**Fifty points each," **

"No way!" James exclaimed. "Come one now Minnie, that isn't fair at all!"

"It really is a bit much," Remus said frowning. "I don't thing you two have even ever lost that much at once."

"Last year," Sirius reminded him quietly. He, rightfully, looked ashamed of himself.

"Ah that's right."

**said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

"**Professor — please —"**

"**You can't —"**

"Yeah, you can't!" James said angrily.

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

"That's a lie too!" Sirius said, jumping up agian. "You tell me and James all the time you're ashamed of us!"

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. **

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. **

"Poor kid," Regulus said.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. **

**What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

"Ouch," Sirius winced. "Yeah, that's never any fun."

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

"Wait a sec!" James exclaimed. "What happened do Gryffindor loyalty! So he made a itsy bitsy mistake! Now you're all going to turn on him?!

"Looks like," Severus said dryly. "And I though it was Hufflepuffs that were the loyal ones."

"Gryffindor is too," Sirius said. "Always stand by your house."

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. **

James and Sirius both growled. "Unloyal gits."

**Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

**Only Ron stood by him.**

"Of course he would, you never leave a mate to suffer alone," Sirius said.

"That's right," James nodded sharply.

"**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

"**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"**Well — no," Ron admitted.**

"I'm sure few have managed to do that," Severus said.

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. **

"Ah, Harry," Sirius groaned. "Keep thinking like that and you're going to get really boring years at Hogwarts!"

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"Harry you can't resign, that wouldn't do any good!" James shouted.

"**Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

"Exactly," James said furiously. "Listen to the man Harry!"

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker."**

James winced. He had gotten the same punishment, though with "the chaser," of course, when he him and Sirius had lost fifty points. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but it _had_ put them in the negatives.

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"See?" Sirius said. "I'm sure everyone is enjoying the nice little break from the know-it-all."

"Sirius," Regulus said warningly.

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. **

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius moaned pretending to be stabbed in the heart. "Your son is killing me James!"

"Don't be a drama queen," Remus snapped, hitting him on the back of the head."

**All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. **

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOO-" Sirius started but couldn't finish before Remus tackled him.

"Some of us," he snarled while they wrestled. "Have very sensitive hearing and it hurts when gits, such as yourself, make obnoxious noises!"

"Sorry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Won't do it again, just get off me!" Remus did returning to his seat while Sirius glared at him. The other three occupants of the room gave small laughs before Severus continued reading.

**He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…**

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. **

"Yes!" Sirius quietly cheered, not feeling up to upsetting his friend at the moment.

**Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

"**No — no — not again, please —"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

"**All right — all right —" he heard Quirrell sob.**

Remus had a smug look on his face and was about to comment before James interrupted. "Yes, we know it was Quirrell Remus. No need to to say it out loud."

"But," Regulus added with a odd look on his face. "Who is he talking to? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can't be there... can he?"

They all looked at each other uneasily as Severus began to read again.

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. **

Unnoticed by everyone Regulus paled. Voldemort had been known to have the ability to control, even posses people. Could it be?

**He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

Sirius groaned quietly and, surprisingly, James nodded in approval.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, **

Remus snortered. "I bet he's going to be pretty glad later on he wasn't able to make the bet, eh?"

**and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

"Or he's just glad it hasn't been cracked just yet."

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

"**Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"**

"**There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"**

"Nothing," James said. "Tell Dumbledore and he'll take care of it."

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

"**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"Good girl," James said approvingly.

"**But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. **

"No he won't," Remus said. "Though he obviously would say it wasn't Severus."

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

"Nah Dumbledore probably won't care," Sirius laughed. "He most likely already knows, you know."

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

"**If we just do a bit of poking around —"**

"**No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

"How long does this new attitude last?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm going to guess not very long," Sirius laughed. "He is your kid after all James." James let out a small groan, half in disappointment half in agreement.

**He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**

**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"Eleven?" James said confused. "Um, I really don't think that that's a good time for detention to start. End maybe, but not start."

"Especially seeing how they're only eleven," Severus added. "Most of the detention that start that late are helping a teacher in the forest. You know, gathering ingredients and stuff like that."

"And this chapter is called the Forbidden Forest too!" James groaned. "Just great!"

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"They did not!" Sirius protested. "They were just helping a friend, and come on! 150 points _plus_ detention! That's just not on!"

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

"Only bright side to it," Sirius huffed.

"I wouldn't call it a bright side," Regulus said dryly. "Now they have to spend the night with the git." Sirius made a face.

"You're right."

"**Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

"No, no, no, no," James moaned quietly. "Come on, who in their right minds sends _children _into a forest with thousands of deadly monsters!"

"Dumbledore obviously," Severus said. "Or McGonagall."

"**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. **

"**Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, **

The Marauders all let our a fierce growl at that and the Slytherins looked pretty pissed.

**I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

"**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

"Hagrid!" James said in relief. "They should be safe if they just stick with him!"

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

"They better," Sirius growled.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

Severus snorted. "Here come's the Malfoy tantrum."

"**The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. **

"**We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."**

Everyone looked at Remus at that and chuckled, "I doubt it. It would have to be a full moon and not to many like to hang around some of the things in that forest."

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

"Poor Neville," Remus said. "I really feel bad for him."

"**That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

"They shouldn't have to think about it!" James said angrily. "They shouldn't be doing anything other then writing lines or cleaning! Especially not going into a killer forest!"

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"**Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**

"**I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."**

"**That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. **

"That's right!"

**Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

"**I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

"Good riddance to you!" Sirius snarled.

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

"**I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"Here it is," Severus chuckled.

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

"Not like this though," James said frowning. Why was Hagrid agreeing with the punishment in the first place? Surely he could see how dangerous it is to have such young kids in the forest. "They could be doing anything else but _this_."

"**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"**

"Try to fire Dumbledore," Severus interrupted himself. "Though he might _actually _have a case for it this time."

"—**tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," **

"Yeah right," Regulus snorted.

**Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."**

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

"**Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

"**Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. **

The boys all froze in shock. "No... Bloody... Way..." Sirius said slowly. "What could possibly be able to even catch a unicorn?"

"Not much," Remus said.

**There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"How awful," Remus said softly.

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"**There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. **

"I'm not so sure of that," Remus said. "Not everything in the forest particularly likes Hagrid being there."

"**An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties **

"Don't you dare Rubeus Hagrid!" James yelled. "It's bad enough for them to be going in the first place, don't make it worse by splitting up!"

**an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

"**I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," **

James groaned, "then why are you trusting him with students? Come on, Hagrid, think!"

**said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. **

"Once again," Remus said, "poor Neville. No offence but he's defiantly the coward of the group and now he's stuck with Malfoy and a coward of a dog."

"Hagrid's picking favorites," Regulus pointed out. "He most likely just wanted to go with Hermione and mini Potter."

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

Everyone looked a little sad at that.

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"**Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"We aren't fast enough," Remus said knowledgeably.

"**Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

"It really is a frightining thought," Severus said.

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

"**You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

James jumped looking panicked. 'Please be okay, please be okay!' he pleaded in his mind.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

"**I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Shesh," Remus laughed. "There aren't any in the forest!" And all though he was laughing his friends could detect the small tone of hurt.

"**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? **

"A centaur," James said relaxing.

"I never really like the centaurs, they always going on about the planets and such," Sirius said.

"Better then what else is out there," Remus snorted.

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"They can bit a bit shocking the first time you see one," Severus chuckled.

"**Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

"**Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."**

"I'm pretty sure they've noticed," Sirius laughed.

"**We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

"**Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

"**Erm —"**

"**A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"She's being modest," Sirius said, raising a eyebrow. "Didn't know she could be."

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"Hm," Regulus sighed thoughtfully. "If I'm not mistaken Mars is the planet that symbolizes war. That doesn't sound good."

"No it does not," James said worriedly.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"**

"Not going to get a straight answer out of him," said Sirius.

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

"**Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"Victims?" James said, well more liked squeaked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

"Why is he even bothering to ask?"

"**Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

"**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."**

"Stupid centaurs always talking in riddles," Sirius said, annoyed.

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, **

James stiffened,

**but it was only a second centaur, **

and relaxed again.

**black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

"**Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

"**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

"**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"Enough with the Mars thing already!" Sirius groaned.

"You know the fastest way to annoy Sirius is to keep repeating yourself," James laughed, it was a bit high pitched though. "Once we only said one line to Sirius all day, he nearly went mental."

"Wasn't funny," Sirius grumbled.

"**We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

"**Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"Not even that," added Regulus. "Most don't bother with it, to unchanging one told me."

"**Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much."**

"**D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

"**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."**

"I wonder what it was?" Remus mused.

"Don't say that," James snapped, turning white.

"Why not?"

"Because if we find out it means that Harry will have to face it," he answered and everyone, even Severus and Regulus, looked nervous at that thought.

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. **

**He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

"**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"Oh no, Neville," Remus said.

"**You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

"He left them!" James exclaimed angrily. "What if something happened when he was gone!"

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

"**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

"Who cares if it's Malfoy," Sirius snorted. "Long as Neville's okay everything's fine."

"**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville… it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Neville also should have just stayed in the common room," Regulus pointed out. "But I guess with Gryffindor bravery and all..."

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. **

"That git!" Regulus exclaimed. "It's kids like him that give us our bad names, you know!"

**Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"Totally not the time for a joke, the brat," Sirius said.

"**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. **

"No!" James yelled. "Don't make Harry go with the git!"

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

"Then why don't you go with him?!" demanded James. "That way you could keep an eye on him and there's no way he could scare you!"

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. **

James started to moan," go back, go back."

**There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"**Look —" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. **

The boys exchanged sad looks. You would have to be heartless to not be able to appreciate the beaty of a unicorn. To have your very first glance of one and for it to be dead...

**Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. **

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no."

**Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"Dear sweet Merlin!" Regulus exclaimed and everyone else shuttered.

"**AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. **

**It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry — he couldn't move for fear.**

"Run, Pup, run!" Sirius shouted.

**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. **

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Sirius gasped.

"Voldemort," Regulus mumbled quietly, thinking out loud. No one heard him though.

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.**

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Thank Merlin for that," James said in a whisper.

"I wonder what that bit with the scar was about," said Sirius now that air was a little less in tense in the room.

"I think," Regulus started, "that the scar is somehow connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense. The Dark Lord gave it to him after all."

"But that would mean..." Sirius said, eyes wide.

"That Voldemort is drinking the blood," Remus finished. "What ever is left of him at least."

"Ah bloody hell," James groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Why can't my kid just get a break, eh?"

"**Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

"**Yes — thank you — what was that?"**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

"Wow even centaurs know him," James said. "That's pretty amazing seeing how they don't pay much attention to the 'now', it's all about the future with them."

"**You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"No way, centaur's never let people ride them!" Sirius exclaimed looking envious.

"**My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.**

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

"Uh oh," Regulus chuckled. "I don't think they'll be to happy with Firenze."

"**Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"Just because you help someone doesn't make you a mule," Severus said. "Honestly."

"**Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."**

"Damn right. He never should have been there in the first place," James said fiercely.

"**What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

"So if the planets say my boy dies you'll let him?!" James asked outragged. "Stupid horse like thingies!"

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

"**For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

"S'not your forest," Sirius mumbled.

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

"Watch it!" James exclaimed.

"**Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"Here, here!" Sirius cheered.

"That's a good man, er centaur!"

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"**Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

"**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"It can heal someone near death, but you'll have a cursed life," Regulus said.

"So it's not really worth it, is it," James said.

"**No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

"And for good reason!" Severus exclaimed. "Even if killing a unicorn wasn't vile, it causes the majority of potions to react quite badly. Especially if the unicorn was killed violently."

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked, though suprisingly polite.

"A potion book I'll need for my apprenticeship," Severus said. "I'll be studying under of amazing potions master this time next year."

"Oh," Sirius said looking very impressed. Most couldn't get a apprenticeship until they were well out of school.

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

"Not many are that desperate," James said.

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

"**But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"For most," Severus said. "Unless, of course, the only thing you fear is death."

"Which happens to be," Regulus added, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's greatest fear."

"**It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"Of course," Remus said. "When he gets the stone he'll have a full life back! Well if you could call his way of existing life."

"**The Philosopher's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"**

"Come on mini Potter, think!"

"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"**Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol- "**

"**Harry! Harry, are you all right?"**

"They found him!" James exclaimed happily.

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

"Don't tell me he's left the other two now!" Regulus exclaimed. "Did he not learn from before?!"

"**I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

"**This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

"Almost," James said. "I wouldn't call him safe until his back in his bed where he belongs!"

**Harry slid off his back.**

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. **

**In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

"He's in shock most likly," Remus said worriedly. "Hagrid should have given him something for that."

"Maybe it just hasn't kicked in yet," Sirius said. None of the Griffindors really wanted to believe their friend could be so irresponsible.

"Doubt it," Regulus snorted.

"**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…"**

"**Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

"Nothing bad can come from saying the name!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's cursed or anything."

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"Potters don't listen," Remus laughed. "I don't think their DNA allows it."

"Hey!"

"**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"Better not be."

"**Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

"Ever the optimist, eh mini Potter," Regulus said.

"Don't worry James, Dumbledore's there, nothing is going to happen to him as long as he's there," Remus said, patting a pale James on the shoulder.

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

"It is," Remus said. "But it can be dead on sometimes."

"Shh!" Sirius scolded, looking at a now even paler James.

"Whoops, sorry."

Severus and Regulus laughed. "Usually it's Siri that's the untactful one!" Regulus said.

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

"What now!" James demanded.

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak **

"Oh," he said happily. "Never mind then."

**folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

_**Just in case.**_

"That's the end of the chapter," Severus said. "Here you are Reg." Regulus grabbed it and read:

**Through the Trapdoor**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review!

Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I lost the list unfortunately so I can't list you personally.

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Saturday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	18. Through the Trapdoor

_Molweni! _Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all have a wonderful day tomorrow :)

In other news I'm a little surprised to be able to say this is the second to last chapter *le gasp* times just went by so fast! I would like to say before hand that I will be taking a small break after I'm done with this one. Nothing to big just a chance for me to get a bit a head and maintain my good grades. Don't be to upset though, It'll only be two weeks or so.

Enjoy ;)

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"Through the Trapdoor," **Regulus read.

"These chapters just get worse the more we read," Sirius chuckled.

"Why in the world would you go through the trapdoor? That the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" James exclaimed angrily.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. **

"Hm, well it's good he did get through them," Remus laughed. "Though there wasn't any use to worring about him coming barging through the doors."

"Yeah, Voldemort is a Slytherin," Regulus said. "Being subtle is a given."

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"A good and a bad thing," Severus mused. "Good the stone is still protected and bad that a dog from Hell is inside the castle."

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Antic cheating spell.**

"And yet someone almost always tries to cheat anyway," Remus laughed. "There was a Grffindor first year once that tried it just to see what it would do."

"And what does it do," Sirius asked curiously. "I don't think I've seen it happen."

"You, your paper, and your supplies are transported to the Headmasters office," Remus explained. "It works kind of like a portkey."

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. **

"Easy," Severus said. "Pointless, but easy."

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. **

"Also very easy," James said.

"Not for me," Sirius scowled. "Mine blew up."

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"Ironic," Regulus laughed.

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. **

"Maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey," Remus said. "Or even Dumbledore would work, seeing how it had to do with Voldemort.

**Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

Remus put his hand on a upset James' shoulder to comfort him.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

"I think it's mainly a Potter complex," Sirius said. "Need to worry about everything."

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. **

Sirius groaned. "Worst one of the entire thing, that is."

**One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. **

Sirius cheered.

**When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"Who could!"

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.**

"Oh yuck!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's just like Moony! He has to go over the bloody exam after wards too!"

Moony glared at him. "Hey, that's just my way with dealing with the stress, okay?"

"**I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

"Werewolf Code of Conduct?" Sirius asked turning to everyones favorite resident wolf. But as he opened his mout to explain Sirius quickly shook his head and said, "never mind. Don't need to listen to the undoubtedly long explanation."

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, **

Sirius groaned again.

**but Ron said this made him feel ill, **

"Sirius says the same thing," James commented. "I find it's best to just let Remus get it out of his system early on."

**so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, **

"He likes that!" Regulus said brightly. "It also can really get you on his good side when you're swimming in the lake."

**which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

"Nope! There's only a psycho trying to kill him! No need to worry at all," Regulus said rather brightly.

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"**I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

"I really don't like the sound of that," James groaned.

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"**

"And I like the sound of that less."

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. **

The Gryffindors nodded, though the Slytherins looked doubtful.

**Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. **

"That was a long time ago though," Regulus pointed out. "If it was him then he would have had a long time to think about a different approach."

**And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"At least on purpose," Severus muttered. He knew the giant had his heart in the right place but no one could truthful say he didn't have some major screw ups.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

"Something tells me that that's no what mini Potter is worried about."

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…**

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

"**I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

"Did I miss something," Sirius said looking around in confusion just to see everyone just as stumped as he was.

"I think everyone missed something," Remus said.

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?**

"Oh god!" Remus explained. "The man somhow convinced Hagrid to give him some information for the egg!"

"Hagrid," James groaned. "I honestly can't believe him sometimes."

**How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

"Same with us," Regulus said. "We should have noticed this way before."

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

"Ah so he was in Hog's Head then," Severus said. "Which makes the whole thing about twenty times shadier."

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"They wouldn't know it was the norm for the pug Hagrid," Sirius said. "Seeing how they aren't third years yet."

"A lot of older students wouldn't know either," Jame pointed out. "Not the funnest place to be is it?"

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, **

Remus sighed and shook his head sadly. "Oh, Hagrid."

**frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… **

"This person must have known it was Hagrids weak spot then," Regulus said. "Quirrell most likely."

**Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"**

"**And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

Severus snorted. "Who wouldn't be?" he asked. "It's a three headed dog for crying out loud."

"**Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"**

"Don't tell them that! Now they're going to go after the bloody stone!" James exclaimed. "Dang it Hagrid, can't you think before opening you mouth for once?!"

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

"As he should," James scowled.

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

"**We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. **

"Yes, go do that," James encouraged.

"**Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

Sirius sighed in disappointment. "It's to bad that Harry didn't turn out to be a marauder."

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"**We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

"**What are you three doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"Worst person to run into," Sirius groaned.

"At least it's not me," Severus said dryly. "I don't believe that would go over half as well."

"That's... probably very true."

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

"I don't think it's a good idea to be so blunt with McGonagall," Remus said.

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**

**Harry swallowed — now what?**

"**It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"Definitely a mistake. McGonagall hates secrets," Sirius said.

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

"He's gone?!" James exclaimed. "This is just great!

"I bet that owl was a fake, this means whoever is after the stone will be going after it tonight," Regulus said.

"**He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "**

"**But this is important."**

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"Well, yeah it is actually," Sirius said.

"After all, when has the Ministry of Magic every said anything important?" Regulus snorted.

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —"**

"Come on mini Potter," Regulus groaned. "Don't be stupid."

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. **

"Not many people would be," Sirius laughed.

**The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**.

"**How do you know —?" she spluttered.**

"**Professor, I think — I know — that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"But without Dumbledore here... and Quirrell knowing how to get past everything," James mumbled.

"**But Professor —"**

"**Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

"Of course they didn't," Remus chuckled.

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"**But what can we —"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

"Well damn," Sirius muttered. "Sucks to be them."

"**Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

"**We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

Severus groaned. Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**

"Uh, what is wrong with him," Sirius said angrily. He flushed though and looked at the younger version of his enemy. "No offense meant Snape, well I mean-"

"It's alright Black," Severus chuckled. "I know my future self is not pleasent."

"**Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

"**Why me?"**

"Isn't it obvious, she can pretend to be waiting for one of the other Professors to see how she did on the exam," Sirius chuckled.

"Not a bad idea actually," Remus said. "Though I'm sure you didn't mean it in a flattering way."

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong… '"**

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

"Something tells me that won't work out so well," Regulus said.

**But that part of the plan didn't work. **

"Told ya."

**No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"Which is not a pretty sight," James winced.

"**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! **

"From your own house?!" Sirius shouted outragged. "What is wrong with you Minnie?"

**Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"Well there goes that," Regulus said dryly.

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**

"No! Don't you dare Harry James Potter," James growled. "You stay in the common room where you belong. Leave the stone to Dumbledore."

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**.

"**You're mad!" said Ron.**

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

"Expelled?" James asked angrily. "Who cares about that! He could be killed for crying out loud!"

"**SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!**

"Dumbledore will be back before you know it," Remus said confidently. "I don't think he would enjoy being away from the school for very long."

**Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! **

"Thatta boy Harry," Sirius said quietly.

**I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

**He glared at them.**

"Be nice mini Potter," Regulus chuckled.

"**You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**

"**I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

"**But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

"Go Ron!" Sirius cheered. "You better not let him go along."

"**All — all three of us?"**

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

"Of course not," Remus scoffed.

"**Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? **

"Little cocky, but true all the same," Severus laughed.

**I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"**

"**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

James mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, "or killed."

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

"Hundred and twelve," Remus said astonished. "I only got a hundred and ten percent.

"Only, he says," Sirius said shaking his head, and Remus smacked him over the head.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. **

"Why isn't Dumbledore back yet?" James asked. "All he had to do was floo or apparate to the Ministry and back. Shouldn't have taken him more then thirty minutes!"

**Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. **

"Well at least he isn't worrying over that anymore," Sirius joked as his best friend glared a him.

**Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. **

Sirius rolled his eyes. "But of course."

**Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

"**Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing.**

"And if he's anything like James, he'll be rubbish at it," Remus laughed.

**He ran back down to the common room.**

"**We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"**

"It will," Sirius said confidently. "It covered the four of us until third year." 'It also cover two pretty big animals once a month,' he added in his head.

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, **

"Oh no," Remus groaned.

**clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Again? When will the toad give up," Sirius laughed.

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"Rookie mistake," Regulus shook his head. "Don't show the guilt."

"**You're going out again," he said.**

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

"She's not a very good liar is she?" Severus laughed.

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

"**You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"**

**"**Oh Neville," Remus sighed.

"**Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"**

"Somehow, I don't think that will help his cause much," Regulus said dryly.

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"Yes, but I don't think he meant him," Sirius laughed.

"**Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

"Why her?" Sirius asked.

"**Do something," he said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

"I don't believe it!" Sirius laughed. "Goodie two shoes is going to curse him!"

"**Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**

"Full Body-Bind," Remus answered. "It's a larger version of what Malfoy had done earlier in the year."

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

"**We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

"**You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. **

"Yes, I can't imagine it would," Regulus said.

**In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

"Kick her, kick her, kick her!" Sirius chanted.

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. **

"Aw! Come one Harry!"

**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

"She can probably smell them," said Remus. "Sirius got caught that way once when he sprayed to much cologne."

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"That is a really bad time for Peeves to be here," James groaned. "Though maybe it will make them go back... yeah that wouldn't be to bad at all."

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

"I would have to say student beastie," chuckled Sirius.

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

"That..." Sirius said.

"Was..." James said.

"Brilliant..." they both said together.

"We're going to have to remember that one!"

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. **

"I didn't think that was possible," Regulus laughed. "Maybe I'll try that some day, see if it would work for me."

**He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"Fantastic," Sirius breathed. "Maybe your boy will be a Marauder yet James!"

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

**And he scooted off.**

"**Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**

"Don't be stupid," Sirius scoffed. "No decent friend would abandon their mate at a time like this!"

"Damn right," Remus nodded.

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

"**We're coming," said Hermione.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

"They're lucky it doesn't smell them," Severus commented.

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"Keep playing Harry," James urged.

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

"Wow, talk about Gryffindors being brave," Regulus scoffed. "Trying to make a lady go first. Honestly!"

"**No, I don't!"**

"Very brave Gryffindors we've got here," Severus chuckled.

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

"**What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

"**Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

"Well isn't that comforting," James groaned.

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

James sighed. "But of course," he grumbled. "Harry had to go first."

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

"So don't go," urged his father. "Leave it up to Dumbledore."

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"And you can't do that now because..."

"**Right," said Ron.**

"**See you in a minute, I hope…"**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and —**

**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. **

James sighed in relief.

**He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

Severus and Regulus traded a look. Many magical plants were deadly, and Hagrid had said Sprout also had a protection for the stone set up...

"**It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.**

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words.**

"**Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**

"**We must be miles under the school," she said.**

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

"**Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

"Oh no," James moaned. "What went wrong now?"

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

"It's Devil's Snare," Regulus sighed.

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"Heat come one, Hermione!" Remus urged. "I know you know this!"

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. **

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

"Light or fire would work," Remus said hurriedly. "Just do it quick, before it strangles them."

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."**

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

"**Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

Sirius jumped out of his seat eyes bulging. "HAVE YOU GOON MAD WOMEN?! YOU'RE A WITCH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Sit down," Remus snapped pulling him back in his seat. "We had this conversation last chapter!"

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

"**Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

Sirius snorted.

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…**

"Please let there not be another dragon," James pleaded.

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

"**Do you think it's a ghost?"**

"**I don't know… sounds like wings to me."**

"Wings? Like birds?" Sirius asked.

"**There's light ahead — I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, **

"Ah, okay," Sirius said. "But wait. Why are there birds there?"

**fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"A possiblity," Remus said. "Most likely not though."

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."**

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.**

"Yes, well the trials are supposed to be hard," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "A simple charm like that won't cut it."

"**Now what?" said Ron.**

"**These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?**

"Hey! Birds don't glitter!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"Must be Flitwicks," Remus smiled. "He charmed the keys to fly."

"**But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."**

"Not bad," Regulus said. "He figured it out quickly."

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"Yes!" Sirius cheered. "Go Harry!"

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

Regulus and Severus snorted. "Brillant boy, really."

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

"Brilliant catch, Pup!" Sirius cheered.

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

James tensed, waiting for the next trial they would go through.

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, **

"Chess? Well this should be Ron's strong point," Regulus said. "However, I sincerely hope it isn't wizards chess."

**behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

"**How?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

"But if they are playing wizards chess, then..." James started but cut off with a shiver. Who know what a life size chess piece could do to a first year boy or girl.

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

"**Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**

"**This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"**

"Now's not the time to worry about whether or not that would offend them," Severus said. "Just play the game."

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"Good choice," Remus said. "That way he can see what's happening on the entire board."

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.**

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"Don't say that," James frowned. "I don't want to think about it more then I have to."

"**Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

Everyone winced. That could have one of the kids...

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. **

James let a small growl. "Better be careful, boy.

**He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**

"**Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."**

"No!" James shouted and everyone paled.

"Gryffindors," Regulus said shakily. "A blow from a piece of stone that big could..."

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! **

"Not human ones!" Sirius protested. "It's not war Ron!"

**I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"**But —"**

"**Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

"**Ron —"**

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

"No way Quirrell could have past Dumbledore's test yet," Remus protested. "You still have time to think of a different move."

**There was no alternative.**

"**Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — **

If possible everyone paled even more.

**Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

"At least he's still alive," Severus said quietly. "You're lucky the blow didn't kill him."

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. **

"But with a cost almost to high to pay," James muttered. "If that had been Harry... I..."

"It wasn't, and Ron will be fine," Remus interrupted him. "Don't worry James."

**The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"They really left him," Remus said softly.

"He told them to," Sirius shrugged sadly.

"But still..."

"**What if he's —?"**

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."**

**They had reached another door.**

"**All right?" Harry whispered.**

"**Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"Ah, it seems Quirrell is better then we thought," Severus said. "At least he seems to have a talent with trolls."

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered **

"Thank god, they didn't," James breathed.

**as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

Severus straightened; he was curious to see what future self had come up with.

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

"Smart," Regulus said. "If someone couldn't solve whatever Severus came up with who knows how long they'll be stuck."

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**

James shivered.

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

"A riddle," Remus breathed. "That's genius. Most of the wizarding world doesn't have a logical bone in their body! They'd never get out!"

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

"**Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

"I definitely would be," Sirius said.

"I probably would be too," James admitted as well.

"**But so will we, won't we?"**

"Not with Hermione," Regulus laughed.

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**

"**But how do we know which to drink?"**

"**Give me a minute."**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

"I wonder how long it took her," Remus said.

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

"**There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

**They looked at each other.**

James sighed. "And now Harry's going to go alone, fan-freaking-tastic.

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**

"Then why are you going down there?" James asked angrily. "If that's what you think go back damn it."

"**But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

James gave a small moan.

"**Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"But what if you don't?" Sirius asked sadly. "You're only eleven pup, think it through carefully."

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"**Hermione!"**

"**Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."**

"**I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —be careful! "**

"**You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

"You doubt her?" Regulus laughed.

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**

"I hope it's not poison," Regulus said in alarm.

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

"**No — but it's like ice."**

The younger Black sighed in relief. "Good, good."

"**Quick, go, before it wears off."**

"**Good luck — take care."**

"**GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

"**Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"It's done," Regulus said softly putting it down in his lap. "It's your turn now Siri."

"It's the last chapter," Sirius told them. "Here we go."

**The Man With Two Faces**

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review!

Thanks to:

Story Alert: Edge67, ficlover08, overtherisingstar

Favorite Stories: JasperHaleIsHott, snow246

Review Alert: Kyail, dork-with-glasses, I who hears, Luiz4200, wolfdog127, snow246, V EPSILON

The Next Chapter Should Be Out On Tuesday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	19. The Man With Two Faces

_Privet! _And here we are! The last chapter. Well kinda I'll do a itsy bitsy chapter after this, and then my break, and after my break: The Chamber of Secrets ;D It's been a blast writing this and I'm sad to see the first book come to a close, but all things must end, eh?

And if there isn't spaces between some words, it's not my fault. keeps taking the spaces away...

_I do __**NOT **__own the Harry Potter series. Unless of course the fabulous J.K. Rowling is a broke 16 year old girl with to much time on her hands. Most everything in bold does not belong to me and if you can recognize it, guess what: It don't belong to me. Though if you were to give me say... Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black I would love you forever. Cedric Diggory would also be acceptable._

* * *

**"The Man With Two Faces,"** Sirius read.

James gave the book a worried look. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

**It was Quirrell.**

"Of course," Remus said. "I told you so."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "And we had all agreed with you."

**"You!" gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"Ha! It was all just a act!" Remus exclaimed.

"We already knew mate," James said rolling his eyes.

**"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

**"But I thought — Snape —"**

**"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. **

Sirius and James traded a look before bursting out laughing. "S-sorr-ry Se-Sev-verus," James stuttered. "B-but, you've g-got to admit-t it, it's p-pretty fun-funny!"

"I do not swoop around like an overgrown bat," he grumbled glaring at the two.

**Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"I may not like him but that was a very smart move," Severus said. "It would be hard to blame someone like him when the obvious is right next to him."

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**

**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditchmatch. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."**

"See you were trying to save him!" Regulus exclaimed smiling at Severus.

**"Snapewas trying to save me?"**

"Yep!"

**"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. **

"And that is why I was so upset," Severus said. "I wasted my time for nothing."

"You would think he would have the curtsy to tell you he would be there," Regulus tutted.

**All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular… **

"I'm pretty sure he was already pretty unpopular," Remus said.

**and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

"You leave him the hell alone!" James yelled. "Touch him and I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

**Quirrellsnapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

James growled.

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

"**You let the troll in?"**

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? **

Regulus nodded. "Thought so."

**Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

Regulus glared at the book.

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

"Mirror? What mirror?" Sirius asked confused.

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"Oh! This must be Dumbledore's test!" Remus exclaimed. "I wonder what you have to do?"

"Well, if you would wait a moment I'm sure we'll find out," Sirius chuckled.

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"Good thinking, stall him Pup."

"**I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out.**

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"**I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"**

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully. "I think I understand. That's rather an impressive idea."

"What?" James and Sirius asked, but Remus didn't answer.

**Harrystruggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

"**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"That's because of me," James said. "Sorry about that."

"It's not all your fault," Severus shook his head. "I should be acted more like an adult then I am."

"Well," Regulus said thoughtfully, "You have had years to become a bitter old man."

"Hey!" Severus glared. "I'm what, thirty-fiveish in the book? That hardly qualifies as old!"

"Actually, I think you're more like thirtyish," Remus chuckled.

"**Oh, he does," said Quirrellcasually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. **

"Well," Severus said looking at James. "Maybe not so much anymore."

James smiled. "Yeah, maybe be not much at all."

**But he never wanted you dead."**

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…"**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"**

"So he really was in Hogwarts," Regulus mumbled. "How on earth did he get past all of the wards?"

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

"**He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… **

"What a load of crap," Sirius scoffed.

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I havelet him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrellshivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"**

"It's still hard to believe that anyone could get away with breaking into Gringotts even if the defensive were weaken," Regulus said, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, no many would be insane enough to try," Sirius laughed. "I mean look at this guy! Prime example, right here!"

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

Sirius gasped dramatically. "Language!"

"**I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

"I don't think Dumbledore would do something as straight forward as that," James said. He tried to keep a casual tone but it was still underlined with tension.

**Harry's mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"**Use the boy… Use the boy…"**

"Oh shit!!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"V-Voldemort's th-there," James stuttered. "B-but how?!"

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

"**Yes — Potter — come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Harry walked toward him.**

**I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"That won't work if Voldemort's there, he a Legilimens, he'll know," Regulus mumbled.

**Quirrellmoved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. **

Severus and Regulus looked at each and Severus slowly nodded. Leaveit to the dark lord to come up with something as gruesome as that.

**He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —he'd gotten the Stone.**

"What? How did that work?" Sirius questioned.

"Only someone with pure intentions could get it," Regulus said, snapping his finger. "Quirrell couldn't get it because he wished to use it for something!"

"That makes a lot of sense," Remus nodded.

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"That's a believable lie," Sirius said. "Well kind of."

"It doesn't matter how believable it is, it won't work," Regulus said darkly.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"**Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"Go Harry! Get out of here," James urged. "Now please!"

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

"**He lies… He lies…"**

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrellshouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

"**Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"**

"**Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"**I have strength enough… for this…"**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"That's just... ew. Absolutely sick," Sirius said horrified.

"He's on the back of his head," Remus scrunched his nose. "Words can not accurately describe the amount of disgust I feel right now."

"**Harry Potter…" it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**

James groaned. "Fantastic time for him to freeze."

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… **

Sirius scoffed. "More like you force your way in!"

**Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I havethe Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

"See," Regulus said quietly. "Lying to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't a possibility."

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**

"Thatta boy," James cheered quietly. "Now get the hell out of there."

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…**

"No it really isn't," Regulus said. "Anything would be better than joining you." Severus nodded.

"And I wish I had seen it last summer," he mumbled quietly. Regulus gave him a comforting smile.

"We'll work something out for you Sev," the younger Black promised. "There has to be something we can do."

**or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"**

Remus growled fiercely and Sirius stood up to shout. "THAT HAS TO BE THE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD THERE IS NOW WAY JAMES WOULD GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" he roared.

"It's okay guys," James smiled sadly. "Sit back down Sirius. We all know Voldemort is a liar."

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… **

James snorted. "See? He's going back on his story now." He hardly seemed aware of the tears that had escaped his eyes and trailed down his face.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

"**NEVER!"**

"That's my son," James smiled proudly through the tears. Sirius and Remus both put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at them gratefully.

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. **

"Let go of him, bastard!" James exclaimed.

**At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. **

"Uh, okay don't get me wrong here, but why did he let Harry go?" Sirius asked. "Doesn't make much sense."

**The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.**

"Okay..." Sirius said slowly. "And what is that about?"

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrelllunged, knocking Harryclean off his feet landing on top of him, bothhands around Harry's neck — Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

"Serves him right," James growled. "Maybe he'll let go of him now!"

"**Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harryto the ground withhis knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrellraised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —**

"Way to go Harry!" Sirius cheered.

"**AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrellrolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harryoff — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…**

"No Harry!" James exclaimed, reaching a all time pale. "Please let him be okay!"

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked, looking around at his friends in confusion. "Why is there a snitch in front of him?"

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

"Oh thank Merlin, he must be safe now," James sighed, all of the tension from the last few chapter seemed to flood out of his body.

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.**

"Afternoon?" Sirius asked. "Wow, he's been knocked out for at least twelve hours!"

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"**

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. **

"Just a bit," Remus chuckled.

"**Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

"**Then who does? Sir, I —"**

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret,**

"In other words," Severus said. "The entire school knows."

**so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. **

James and Sirius burst out laughing. "These two are amazing! They really are."

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Aww," Sirius groaned. "Not cool Madam Pomfrey, not cool."

"**How long have I been in here?"**

"**Three days. **

James frowned sharply. "He must have been really hurt to have been out for that long."

**Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"Why did he say Ron's name but not Hermione's?" Regulus asked.

"Because," Severus said, "Ron had three other brothers attending the school. It avoids confusion by saying his full name."

"But Harrywould know who he was talking about," Regulus argued. "He's not really close friends with the rest of the Weasleys." Severus just shrugged.

"**But sir, the Stone —"**

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrelldid not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

"**We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**

"But why did it take so long?" James asked angrily. "You took hours for what should have taken thirty minutes!"

"**It was you."**

"**I feared I might be too late."**

James looked down sadly. His son had almost lost his life at eleven. To top it off he was at Hogwarts, the place James would have told you was the safest place on earth.

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

"Not the stone Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "Who cares about the bloody stone!"

"**Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"So Nicolas Flamel and his wife will die then," Regulus said with a sad smile. "That's to bad."

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"**

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. **"**You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, **

Severus snorted. "You would think, seeing how he's almost died twice now, it wouldn't seem so incredible."

**but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"**

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

Regulus and Severus traded a look. "Maybe you two should try it as well," James suggested.

"I give you no promises," Severus said. "Though I suppose it would not hurt to try." Regulus gave a small nod in agreement.

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"I hope he has," James said.

"But it's not likely," Remus told him.

"I know, but still..."

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

"Then why does anyone follow him?" Remus asked, looking at the only Death Eater in the room.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "He has power," he said simply. "Power, status, ideals, and protection. He promises what ever a person wants in return for their services."

"Why did you...?" Sirius asked hesitatingly.

Severus smiled wryly. "I vowed myself to him in the heat of anger. He promised... well it does not matter what he promised. I knew, even then, he wouldn't come through with it. I can not honestly tell you what I was thinking when I took the mark."

"But," Regulus said. "We'll find a way to fix it. Don't know how yet, but we will."

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"He will," Remus said sadly. "He will never give up until he does."

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"**

"**The truth." Dumbledoresighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"**Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

"Yes I would like to know that as well," James said straightening. "Why Harry?"

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"God damn it," James swore. "He isn't going to tell."

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. **

James slumped back down in his seat.

**You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."**

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

"Something else I would like to know," James said, straightening again.

"**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to havebeen loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. **

"Wow," James breathed. "Lily saved him."

**It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

"That makes a lot of sense," Regulus nodded. "It most certainlyis a good protection for Harry, if He-Who-Mus... I mean V-Voldemort can't touch him."

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"**

"**Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"No I didn't," James scoffed.

"Yeah, he used it to pull off all of his pranks," Sirius said proudly.

"**And there's something else…"**

"**Fire away."**

"**Quirrell said Snape —"**

"**Professor Snape, Harry."**

"**Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

"**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snapecould never forgive."**

"**What?"**

"**He saved his life."**

"You saved his life? When?" Sirius question.

"The prank last year," Remus reminded him.

"That was not me saving his life!" James exclaimed. "That was honestly just me doing the right thing! I do not want some kind of life debt out of it!"

Severus gave to book a look of confusion. "And I never would haveseen it as something like that. After all I had seen it as you saving your own skin."

"I bet you were doing it because he's Lily's son," Regulus said softly. "You hate him because of James but you can't let him die because of Lily." Severus nodded.

"That's most likely what it is."

"**What?"**

"**Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"**

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

Sirius laughed. "And people think it hurts_ me _to think!"

"**And sir, there's one more thing…"**

"**Just the one?"**

"**How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. **

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well isn't Dumbledore a humble one."

**You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, **

Regulus nodded. "Told you."

**otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, **

"Nasty!" Sirius exclaimed. "I think I would never eat another one if I had gotten that one!"

**and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

"Not so bad," Sirius shrugged. "I've had worse."

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

"**Absolutely not."**

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in…"**

"Dumbledore is headmaster," Sirius chuckled. "I don't think she can just say 'no' to him."

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

James nodded. "Yes you do. Know listen to the women and get some sleep Harry."

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"**

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"**Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

James sighed. "Thank Merlin she held herself back."

"**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"**

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. **

**Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; **

"Which always makes telling a story fun," Sirius smiled.

**they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"Wow and Pomfrey didn't kick them out!" Regulus said, raising a eye brow. "They got real lucky."

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**

"**I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

"**So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. **

"Obviously," Sirius snorted.

"**I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew— he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**

"He better not have," James growled. "Sending a eleven year old boy to do something like that! If I somehow find out that's true I'll never trust him again!"

"**Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed."**

"Damn right!"

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. **

"Yes it is!"

"**He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

"If he doesn't think you have the right to know everything about your past," James hissed, "then he shouldn't be thinking you have the right to face a damn psychopathic killer trying to take over the world!"

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won,**

Regulus cheered and Severus smiled a bit.

**of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you **

"Nooooo," Sirius whined.

— **but the food'll be good."**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**

"That was nice of her," Regulus said. "Especially seeing how Hermione screamed."

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

"That's good," James smiled.

"**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**

"**Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

"**It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, **

Surprisingly none of the Gryffindors defended him. While he was their friend it was quiet obvious they didn't trust him as much as they used to.

**his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! **

"Yeah, right."

**I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"That's going a tad bit to far," Regulus chuckled. "Besides I don't think you could live as a Muggle Hagrid. You're much to big."

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"**Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, **

James and Sirius burst out laughing. "That should make him stop crying," Remus chuckled.

**and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. **

"That's right," Sirius said proudly.

**Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

"That's nice of him," Regulus said. "Well at least if it isn't food."

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously,**

"I don't blame you there," the marauders all said at once.

**and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

"Thank you Hagrid," James smiled.

"Talking to the book James," Sirius reminded. James laughed.

"Yeah, I think we've all done it to much to even bother with anymore."

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

"Go Slytherin!" Regulus cheered.

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

"Sit the hell down," James snapped. "What is wrong with kids these days."

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledoresaid cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…**

"Well for some of us anyways," Sirius laughed looking at Remus.

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; **

"Not to shabby," Sirius said. "We had less then a hundred points one year."

**in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

"Oh yeah!" Regulus laughed.

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"**Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

Regulus smile faded. Dumbledore wouldn't really do this like this... would he?

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…**

"No way," Sirius said softly. "What is he doing?"

"**First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

"… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

Severus and Regulus looked at each other in disappointment.

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

**At last there was silence again.**

"**Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

Remus shook his head. "If he's doing what I think he's doing..."

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. **

Despite the tense atmosphere in the room, Sirius let out a small chuckle. "Sorry," he mumbled when the rest of the people in the room glared at him.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.**

"**Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledorehad given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

"**There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

Regulus gave to book a look of disgust. "It's nice and all that he's rewarding them, Neville especially, but still..."

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."**

"I can't believehe would do that!" James yelled. "Why didn't he give those points in private?! Instead he embarrassed the entire Slytherin house! He dangled the cup in their face and just jerked it away, I mean, come on!"

Severussmiled sadly. "I feel sorry for the kids that had worked really hard for those points. It's not like I could have given all of them to them, they must of gotten a lot from hard work."

"It really isn't fair," Remus said. "Think about how the eleven and twelve year olds feel. Their first year and already they're being shown how unfair the school system can be." Regulus shrugged.

"Most of us our used to it," he said. "That's why we can seem so cruel to the rest of the school, we're just trying to protect ourselves."

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snapewas shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"I doubt it," Sirius snorted. "If it was then there wouldn't be another book about him would there." James groaned.

"Well isn't that just great," he said. "Who knows what could happen next."

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… he would never, ever forget tonight.**

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. **

"Of course," Regulus laughed.

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

"Ain't that the truth," Sirius nodded.

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); **

James and Sirius nodded sadly. "As do we young friend," James said. "As do we."

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the country side became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."**

"It's good for him to have something to look forward to," Severus said. "Seeing how he is going back to the Muggles."

"**Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

"**Bye, Harry!"**

"**See you, Potter!"**

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

"Not at the Dursleys," Severus snorted.

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

"I can't believehe has to live with those… people," Sirius said not finding any words bad enough to described the Dursleys.

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"**

"Aww, someone has a crush," Sirius laughed. "How cute."

"Harry's little fan girl," James chuckled. "Adorable."

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

"**Busy year?" she said.**

"**Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

"It's amazing how much manners he has," Regulus commented. "After all, look what he grew up with."

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

"**Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerveof Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the verysight of Harry.**

"**You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

Sirius snorted. "Family! Yeah right, they don't deserve to be next door neighbors to Harry!"

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

"**See you over the summer, then."**

"**Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

"**Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

"And that's it," Sirius said, laughing a bit at that last line. "So ends the tale of Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review!

Thanks to:

Favorite Stories: Lorna The Pansy, mamsmelk, Tabycatkitten

Reviews: dork-with-glasses, bookaholic15, Lorna The Pansy, JasperHaleIsHott, PandaApprovedxx, Misty, Queen Flora, mamsmelk, GRLover, Luiz4200, grangergal101, Tiara-Evelyne

The Final Chapter of When They Strive to Change What is to Come (Year One) Should Be Out On Friday. See You All Then.

_HOPEINHELL_


	20. How it Pauses

_annyeong!_ You get the chapter earlier then usual today! I've been feeling kind of... off, I guess you could say, lately so I stayed home for school, giving me time to work on this. Lucky you!

A lot of people have asked some questions. Seeing how it seemed to the same question over and over again I just put it here instead of answering everyone personally.** If something is bolded it is a answer to a question.**

Wow... my very first finished story... well kinda finished story cause you know there _is _six other books but still... _Big big big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fa__vorited, and/or alerted. _Extra big thank to Kyail, one of my best friends/sometimes editor.

**Poll result: ... **

**53% (26) say Yes to RegulusHerminone**

**47% (23) say No to RegulusHermione**

... Yeah that help me out a ton. *Sarcastic tone* Alright so this is what I decided to do. **I'll do the RegulusHermione pairing in one set **and then I'll go back, **make another set **of the stories, **without**. The one **without will be basically the same story **just without RegulusHermione, obviously. Don't worry if you're against the pairing thing, after all it's not till fourth year, the relationship won't get really loveish till fifth year, and I'll make another version. The** second version of the story, however, will come out when the seventh of the first set is finished.** In other words you'll have to **wait** quite awhile... **six-ish months **actually. (Sorry if I rambled. If anything doesn't make sense just ask me and I'll be sure to get back to you :))

One last thing! **The next book will be a new story. I'll leave a small note on this one to tell you when it's up. **

Now read, enjoy, and** I shall see you all in exactly two weeks**.

* * *

The once enemies now semi-friends stared at each other.

"Uhh... now what?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. There are supposed to be more books." Just as he finished speaking a piece of paper seemed to float down from the ceiling.

_Dear Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Half-Blood, and RAB._

_You have reached the end of young Harry's first year. As I said in my first note, there will be six more books about him. I Believe however you should have some time to consider what you have read, perhaps make some plans, and I shall distribute the book the day after Christmas._

_Happy Holidays._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_A Friend._

"B-but!" Sirius pretested. "Christmas isn't for five more days! Why do we have to wait so long?"

"I think it's a good idea," Remus said, standing up. "We all need time to think about the first year." He smiled wryly at Sirius. "And _some _of us _*Cough-Sirius-Cough* _have homework we need to finish."

"Mooooonnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy!" Everyone, baring Sirius, of course, laughed as the left the room to go their separate ways, the Slytherins to the dungeon and the Gryffindors to the tower.

* * *

So what did ya think? Don't forget to review please!

Thanks to:

Favorite Stories: stitch626forever, bookdiva96, MagdalenaA, Yumi-chan Grimmjowfangirl5, Moonlightkittypaw

Favorite Author: Yumi-chan Grimmjowfangirl5,

Author Alert: Lorna The Pansy, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Queen Flora, Yumi-neko-chan

Review Alert: Lorna The Pansy, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Queen Flora, dork-with-glasses, MagdalenaA, Tiara-Evelyne, Misty6718, Luiz4200, PandaApprovedxx, Yumi-chan Grimmjowfangirl5, V EPSILON, GRLover, Kyail

**The First Chapter of "When They Strive to Change What is to Come (Year Two)" Will be Out On March Fifth. See You All Then.**

_HOPEINHELL_


	21. When They Strive to Change II

_THE FIRST CHAPTER OF WHEN THE STRIVE TO CHANGE WHAT IS TO COME II IS UP. JUST GO THROUGH MY PROFILE TO GET TO IT :) _


End file.
